The Curse Of Blindness And Other Heroic Tales
by Minit
Summary: Aedenrel Lex and Aaron Glistel were childhood friends. Follow three of their adventures: The Curse of Blindness, The Last Gate To Oblivion and A Secret Engagement. Set after the Oblivion Crisis ends. Spoilers. Review and critique welcome...needed.
1. Introduction! Skipable!

BEFORE we begin, this story is rated "T" for teen because of the following content:

**Foul language**, _adult content_ maybe..., blood/gore, **violence**.

This story _**USED **_to be named "_The Last Gate To Oblivion_." It is _NOW_ called "_The Curse Of Blindness And Other Heroic Tales_."

Don't dispute me about the rating of this story. I don't want anyone on ff.n reading this if they're going to find the content "inappropriate," so it is therefore rated as such. If I get enough complaints or suggestions to, I'll change it to "M."

Welcome, all to The Curse Of Blindness And Other Heroic Tales. This is the Introduction, I hope you'll read through nearly ALL of this, and get a good sense of what The Curse... is supposed to be about. So, Kiriu is about to take you through the basics.

* * *

THE WORDS FOLLOWING THIS LARGE PRINT CONTAIN SPOILERS.

**The point of this chapter is to give the reader a better summary than the one in in the Oblivion stories section, which can only be "so" many words and characters. The reader will also learn about the THREE tales contained in this fanfiction, each of the three tales has a summary below.**  


Please, feel free to _**skip**_ this chapter **if**:

-you **DON'T** want any spoilers about the story  
-you **DON'T** care about the Introduction and just want to start reading.

The storyline for _The Curse Of Blindness_... is a three-parter. **The summary for the entire story is below.**

_**T**his is a story about two friends, Aedenrel Lex and Aaron Glistel, an Imperial/Bosmer maiden and an Imperial man. The two of the have been friends since childhood, though they were separated at the age of fifteen. Aedenrel left with her family to go to Anvil, unbeknownst to Aaron, and she eventually ended up in an orphanage in the Imperial City when her father finally went off the deep end. Aaron, meanwhile, studied hard and became and adventurer. They were finally reunited in Bravil many, many years later, and it takes some time for them to warm up to each other again. Hiding secrets from one another, they work to strengthen their relationship, but Aaron secretly harbors a crush for her that he's had for a lifetime, and Aedenrel has no idea that her affections for him would be returned._

* * *

**I**n the first story _The Curse Of Blindness_, Aedenrel travels to Bravil to speak to the Night Mother. Though it hasn't been a week since their last meeting, the Night Mother has a request for her Listener, Aedenrel, to seek a treasure that is vital to a new plot the Night Mother is planning. Aedenrel finds that the treasure is no such thing, it's her friend Aaron, from years long past. Aedenrel takes Aaron back to her house, and they have a few qualms about living together. Irritated, Aede decided she's going to travel, to cool down. He tags along, however, and finds out just what Aedenrel has been up to while he was gone. Her secrets exposed, Aedenrel delves into Aaron's secret past, and finds something that leads them into their second adventure.

* * *

_**T**he Last Gate To Oblivion_ is supposed to be the longest tale in this set. Aedenrel and Aaron discover a plot to open an Oblivion Gate. They must figure out who and why before the gate actually opens. At the end, Aaron finally confesses his love for Aednrel, but how will she react?

* * *

**A**nd finally, in _A Secret Engagement_, it is revealed that Aedenrel is not free to love the one she wishes. Her past is opened up again, and this time she reveals her reasons for reluctance in a relationship; she has loved and lost the one she loved two years before. Aaron is determined to free her from her engagement and show her that he can indeed love her, but someone is plotting against the two of them. But how will he react when he realizes he's been unwittingly brought into a Dark Brotherhood plot, one that will most likely end with his death? Aaron believes the lies the Mystery Man is feeding him, and Aedenrel finds herself abandoned in the last leg of her quest. Will the two of them finally find true love, or are they destined to part ways?

* * *

Filled with surprises, suspense, swearing, stupidity, sitting, and... well, other things, I guess, The Curse Of Blindness is sure to hold your attention. 

In summary;

**Story One: The Curse Of Blindness**  
_Aaron and Aedenrel are reunited with one another_  
**Story Two: The Last Gate To Oblivion**  
_Aaron and Aedenrel must find and stop a new threat to Cyrodill_  
**Story Three: A Secret Engagement**  
_Aaron and Aedenrel fight to break an engagement made for her_

_Will Aedenrel and Aaron end up together, or will some strange turn of events place others in their path?_

_Only time can tell._

* * *

**Factions/Spoilers** included happen to be:

_-Thieves Guild  
-Dark Brotherhood  
-Fighters Guild  
-Main Quest  
-MISC. Quests_

I hope I haven't completely ruined the story, and there are many twists and turns that I've left out intentionally. So now that you're well informed, let's move on, shall we?

_The Curse Of Blindness And Other Heroic Tales _begins now.

By Kiriu


	2. Story One: The Curse Of Blindness

**Part One: The Curse Of Blindness**

_Aaron and Aedenrel are reunited with one another_

* * *

_"Something isn't right, _

_I see it in your face, _

_Don't try and leave me here. _

_ I can't be a better boy than the one you had before _

_The rain seeps through your aged and tired dress. _

_When I whisper, hear me say,_

_Find your exit, find your exit, _

_Don't want to find your exit? _

_Because the door swings both ways _

_  
Help me out _

_Flash the lights _

_So I know. _

_It's not my fault _

_you're perfect in every way._

_We'll get along, we'll get along, I swear it, _

_Lock the door and who knows. _

_We might floating on for too long._

_ You don't want to tell the truth _

_And I don't want what you have left inside. _

_Could I be the better one between us _

_If I turn around and run this time?_

_Cursed, are the ones who tell, _

_All the dirty deeds go on at night. _

_Stop, because the wolves are quickly on your trail if _

_You don't hide your scent before they catch you._

_Help me out _

_And flash the lights _

_So I know._

It's not my fault you're perfect in every way. 

_We'll get along, we'll get along, I swear it _

_Lock the door and who knows. _

_  
We might be floating on for too long. _

_  
I can't be a better boy than the one you had before. _

_For that, I apologize."_

_-_Sullivan

_"Down Here, We All Float"_


	3. Chapter 1

Aedenrel wasn't sure what she was doing in Bravil. Truth be told, she hated the town, and more than anything else, she hated the smell. It was a lovely stomach-turning stench that made her want to toss her lunch upon the ground. With a sigh, she made her way through the streets, generally wandering. It hadn't been a week since she'd last talked to the Night Mother, but maybe she could do with an extra dose of Luck. Passing the Chapel, she heard the people inside start singing some sort of hymns. She fought the urge to cover her ears as she made her way to the statue.

Kneeling down, she whispered quietly to the Night Mother. She was extremely surprised to hear the small whisper in her ear in return, the cold, chilling voice that sent shivers down her spine. "Ah, my Listener, you have returned. It is not yet time," she heard the Mother chiding her, wondering if she was about to be scolded or injured for her idocity. "But, I do have use for you. Things have not been going the way I want them to, little Listener. No, no this isn't about the contracts. Those have been carried out beautifully. This is about a member of the guild... But no, I will not bother you with the details now. Let me get your attention again, little one.

'Somewhere in Bravil, in one of these shoddy little houses, is a Great Treasure. I have plans for you, Aedenrel, and this Treasure is going to aid both you and me. Find it. Cherish it. When the time comes, use it. Go now, and find it. I'll speak with you again when I need you." The voice faded, though Aedenrel could have sworn she felt the Night Mother caress her hair softly as she left. _Damn,_ thought Aedenrel, _the Night Mother knows exactly what to entice me with. _For as long as she had been alive, Aedenrel had found herself unable to refuse the promise of treasure. It had often gotten her into trouble, but it was never anything more than what she could handle. Obviously, because she wasn't dead.

She held her head high as she walked through the streets of Bravil, making her way again to the Chapel. The singing seemed to have stopped, but she wasn't sure how long it was going to last. Making a quick mental calculation, she summed up the total number of houses in Bravil. It was going to take her quite some time, she concluded, to search every house for a treasure. Maybe she ought to hire someone to help her. Then again... It was probably not a good idea, seeing as how the "treasure" probably belonged to someone else.

She hated Bravil, even more than she hated Leyawiin. Both cities made it impossible to find anything, and both cities were too far South to come to regularly. Now, she hated Bravil even more. Suddenly, she stopped, and turned slowly towards one of the houses. She had a gut-feeling, an instinct telling her that what she was seeking lay within. Aedenrel was always one to follow a hunch. They'd let her down before, she reasoned, but she'd never ended up dead. Looking around carefully, Aedenrel noted that there was no one to witness her walking into the house. Not that it really mattered, because she had her armor on if she really needed it. With a smile on her lips, she checked over her shoulder once more, and pushed the creaky door open.

The inside was like every other Bravil house in existence, drab, damp, and disgusting. It smelled slightly better than outside, she noted, as she crossed the threshold and closed the door behind her. It looked nothing special, Aedenrel thought with a sigh. There was probably no treasure here at all, and she had just trespassed into someone's home for no reason. What would they say, she wondered, when they came to the door and found her snooping through their things?

"Who's there?" It was a male voice, probably an Imperial or a Breton. She didn't need to turn to see him, as she already knew she was going to be in trouble. She wasn't in the mood to fight, so she sighed.

"Sorry, I must have... Come in the wrong house..." She went to turn towards the door, but found herself compelled not to. It was a strange sensation, but she felt the need to face who was speaking to her. With a sigh, she turned, and found herself nearly nose-to-nose with the houses' owner. There was something familiar about him, she thought fleetingly. Something was incredibly familiar about those bright blue eyes. And... he was blind? There was a slight white fog over them, and the way he stared at her, unfocused.

"Then leave," he murmured. He didn't appear to be in the best mood, but he didn't look like he was about to call the guards on her. She quickly scanned his ears, neck and hands, searching for some kind of magic jewelry that could be her treasure. Nothing, she frowned, studying him closer, wondering just how long she could stay before she became an unwelcome guest. "I might be blind, but I'm not deaf. You're still there, and I don't want you to be. NOW leave."

His tone is what caught her there. She studied him intently, searching for some hint or clue. That's when it hit her. "AARON." The word, his name, came out more like a gasp than anything else. As she let realization sink in, his frown deepened and his eyebrows sloped ever deeper into a scowl. He made no comment as to whether or not he knew who she was, but she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. A feeling she was beginning to dread. A feeling that she was a pawn in a game, and she had no control over what was happening to her.

_Of course,_ she reasoned to herself, _maybe I have it all wrong. Maybe he's not Aaron at all, and I've made some horrible, terrible mistake._

_"Aedenrel..._" He said her name no louder than a whisper, and she felt the whole world come crashing down around her. This is what the Night Mother had meant. She could already see the plans moving into action, the world was already conspiring against her. Whatever the Night Mother wanted, the Night Mother got.

"DAMN," she exclaimed, resisting the urge to throw her hands up into the air in frustration. "Damn, damn damn, damn, damn. How can this be happening?!" When the Night Mother issued an order though, she knew she had no choice but to obey. If this man, this childhood friend, was her treasure she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

"So it is you," she heard him mutter. _What, he wasn't happy to see her? Or, well, not see her?  
_

"Yeah, it's me. What are you-"

"Leave." It wasn't an order, it was a command. And now, she was being insulted.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Leave..." The bright-blue eyes stared at her, unseeing, but he could hear. In that moment, she frowned, and knew what she had to do. Digging in her back-pack, she withdrew a short dagger, Elven in craft. From the pouch she wore around her waist, she withdrew a small vial of her own making, and dripped the contents onto the blade; the effects of a paralysis poison, with a sleep effect that would knock him out for a few hours. Before he knew what was happening, she'd stuck him in the arm, not enough to hurt him, but enough to let the poison sink in. It was after he'd hit the ground that she knew she was in all sorts of trouble.

Horses weren't allowed in the city limits, so that plan was out of the question. And what would the guards say to her when she passed them dragging an unconscious civilian behind her. Of course, she could always come back for him later... Oh, she was most definitely screwed. 

Aedenrel took off her pack, and set it on the table to her right. Then she made Aaron more comfortable by putting a pillow under his head. With a sigh that she let out between her teeth, she knew she was in big trouble. Potions, poisons, extra weapons, clothes, and all of her alchemy equipment. She sighed again as she thought about the amount of time Aaron would be out-of-commission, and how much time she would need to make a plan. She scooped everything back into her pack, and dodged out the door, intent on enlisting the help of a beggar and the Mages guild.

The first thing she had to find, a beggar, walked right up to her. She smiled as the old man asked for a few spare coins, so he could get a new pair of shoes. And then she handed him a few, whispering words as she did. "I need a distraction in an hour, to get the guards away from the door. Do you think you can provide one?"

"Depen's on the sort'a distrac'tun you needs. What are you look'n fer?"

"I'll get a small flame going on one of the abandoned houses, you alert the guards. But you don't know anything about anything, and this never happened." There was a twinkle in her eye, one that made people want to trust her. But it didn't work on the beggar that day.

"I think I'll be need'n summore coins 'afore I 'tempt that." A toothless grin, bereft of malice, but full of mischief greeted her. And the Wood Elf maiden had no other choice than to hand the man another handful of coins. "Thankee, Ladie."

She disappeared down the street after that, with a determined gait and a set jaw. She knew exactly how long she had left, and it wasn't long. Aedenrel nearly threw the door to the Mages Guild open when she reached it, and the other Mages eyed her suspiciously as she stormed the counter.

"What can I get you today?" The High Elf behind the counter meant well, but her attitude had always annoyed the Wood Elf. Then again, almost every High Elf she'd ever met had annoyed her.

"I need a very, very strong Chameleon spell. I'll take potions, scrolls, enchanted whatnot and anything else." Perhaps it was her tone of voice, but the High Elf's smile quickly faded.

"How much Chameleon are you looking for, Magician?"

"100 points. Complete camofluage." Her smile seemed to catch the High Elf off guard.

"Another secret mission, Aedenrel?" The girl behind the counter flashed Aedenrel a grin, and pulled a box from under the counter.

"Indeed. I'm afraid I can't spare the details..."

"You never can, dear. Anyways," the High Elf took a key from her pocket and opened the glass top of the box. "We have potions, charms, amulets, scrolls and everything else you can think of. Feel free to inspect them."

_Time is running out,_ the thought ran through her head as she picked up a little glass vial that contained a potion. _I didn't bring an incredible amount of gold with me, either. _"These will do just fine," Aedenrel decided, and pocketed a potion and two scrolls. Then she carefully counted out the gold that she owed, and handed it to the girl behind the counter. Without another word she walked out of the Mages Guild and back towards Aaron's house.

When she opened the door again, he was still knocked out, and still on the floor. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, and inspected the potion in her hands. The effects wouldn't last long, hopefully just long enough to get him out of the town. It was going to be a long shot in the dark, and she would only get one chance. Aedenrel didn't allow herself to think about what might happen if everything didn't go according to plan. She knew she would end up in jail with no questions asked. Attempted kidnapping, arson, trespassing and who knew what else. No, she didn't let herself think about it.

Aedenrel bit her lip in her nervousness and sat down on the floor next to Aaron. Holding his neck in the elbow of one arm, she forced the Chameleon potion down his throat. He didn't cough or sputter, which was good. Then she activated both of the scrolls over top of him. And finally, after taking another deep breath to steady her shaking hands, she cast a weak Feather spell to help herself carry him out of the town. She would look silly doing it, but at least no one would think that she was up to something.

Most of the citizens and guards of Bravil were so doped up (on skooma that they drank ritualisticly) they hardly noticed what was going on around them at any given moment. Unless, of course, someone came up and reported some crime. As Aedenrel stumbled out the door, she checked the sun, and sure enough almost exactly an hour had passed. She snapped her fingers lightly, and pointed the fireball towards one of the bridges that connected the two halves of the town. And then she saw the beggar run towards the guards. A smile flickered briefly on her face as she made a mad staggering-dash towards the gate. No one was watching what she was doing, which was good. It was exactly what she had wanted.

She exited the town just as the Chameleon and Feather spells wore off, and she nearly fell to the ground carrying Aaron's full weight. Aedenrel clacked her tongue lightly to gain the attention of her horse. The midnight colored mare walked to her, and nuzzled her cheek for a moment, then whinnied. Obviously she wasn't happy about the extra weight she knew she was going to have to carry.

Knowing she didn't have much time, the Wood Elf dug in her pocket and uncorked a small white bottle. She splashed the contents onto Aaron's head, and then lifted him almost effortlessly onto the horse's back. Then she got on in front of him, and spurred the horse onwards, knowing that a pursuit probably wouldn't be too far behind.

A few hours later, Aedenrel was tired, and so was her horse. Her mood had turned sour after only a few minutes, seeing as how her horse, Shadowmere, had decided that she didn't like carrying extra passengers. Aedenrel also felt slightly bad, as there was a voice in the back of her mind that kept nagging at her.

_You don't kidnap your friends. Especially your blind friends._

_Yeah, well that's what I get for getting involved with the Dark Brotherhood. _With a sigh, she steered Shadowmere towards the North. Her home was a long way away, and she wanted to get there before night fell. Her own bed, her own sheets, with the smell of home, and not of swamps and sewers... She drifted into her own thoughts. Shadowmere knew the way.


	4. Chapter 2

Being blind didn't mean he couldn't feel. And at the moment, Aaron felt like he was going to be sick. As his senses came slowly back to him, he felt motion, and then confusion. It was like he was under some sort of anesthesia, and he couldn't remember where he was or what he'd been doing. He'd been in his house, making himself a sloppy breakfast, when he'd heard the door open. It was softly, like the person who had walked in was hesitant to do so, or a thief. He'd guessed it was probably the latter.

_"__Who's there?"_

_And then his old friend, his best friend, had walked in the door. He'd felt a surge of anger, confusion, and lashed out at her, telling her to leave. He wasn't ready, he'd decided, to face her just yet. Maybe later, but not yet. "Leave." He'd tried to remain as emotionless as he could as he said it. Maybe he'd been too quiet, because she didn't seem to hear him. Then..._

Why was he having motion sickness? Why didn't his brain seem to work? Why did his arm ache, just below the elbow?

"You're awake." Her voice startled him, and he nearly growled at her. Where were they? Why were they moving? What, exactly, did she plan to do with him?

"You-" He found it hard to speak, but he had things he wanted to say to her. Things he wanted to yell at her, and things he wanted to remind her of. She'd promised they'd be friends forever and-

He felt jolted as she abruptly stopped whatever it was that they were moving on, and she helped him sit up. She seemed to have few words to say to him, no explanations as to what she was doing, or why. He needed to know everything, he felt the itch to interrogate her to no end. But he couldn't find his voice, and he felt a little meek.

"I uh..." _Oh sure_, he thought,_ go ahead and make excuses. I'll listen, but that doesn't mean I have to believe you... "_Look, I know this is awkward, but I'd like the chance to explain. In the meantime, here." He felt a cup pressed into his hands, a cold, metal cup. Probably silver, he grumbled internally. It was probably worth more than everything he'd ever owned put together. "The antidote to the poison I used is in there, along with some ale. Please, drink it..." If he could see her eyes, he mused, she'd probably be pleading with him silently. Her striking blue eyes had always won him over in the past, but if he couldn't see them, he couldn't be persuaded.

"...Thanks." His tone was stressed, and he didn't think that he could speak more than a word at a time without feeling like he was about to pass out. He went to tip the cup over, slightly, but her hand caught his, for a moment, stopping him. In that instant, he remembered the times they'd spent together, all of the warm summer days they'd spent getting into trouble, and the promises they'd made with one another. He also remembered the thoughts he'd had of her when he got older, and tried to hide the blush that came to his cheeks. Maybe she wouldn't see, he pleaded, and if he drank the stupid thing she had handed him, she'd turn around and ignore him. _Damn. I still have a school-boy crush on my ex-best friend..._

"Look, I can understand that you're not in the best situation right now, but please try to be hospitable. I think I'll explain later, as I'd really rather get home, but we can chat on the way. And as you can't see, I'll inform you that right now, you're sitting on the back of my irritable mare Shadowmere. She likes to be home too, and doesn't like stopping for anything. So hold on." With that, he heard her turn around again, and snap the reigns. Now, he clutched the saddle, and held on for dear life. He briefly wondered why he hadn't held on to her. Then, he remembered that she was the whole reason he'd ended up in this mess. Oh, he wasn't afraid of her, far from it, but he was upset and irritated. That had to count for something. There was a long silence between them, as Aaron tried to find his voice. And when he did, he didn't even try to hide all of the anger he felt towards her.

"What's the idea here," he asked. "I didn't ask you to come "rescue" me from my house in Bravil." _I didn't ask you for anything..._

_"_You're stuck with me," she replied coldly and irritably. "I had my reasons for your... _rescue_ and I plan to keep them to myself. Think of it as a rescue from a friend, or a kidnapping by a stranger. Whichever you like more." She sighed, and he rolled his eyes at her. _Not that she could see me do so anyways_, he chided himself, _because she isn't looking at me_.

"This is stupid. I didn't ask for any of this. I want to go home." He was pouting and being obnoxious, but he had also missed breakfast, and probably lunch too. And how he was riding horseback with his ex-best friend to the Gods knew where. "Where're we going?"

"To my home." Her voice had a hint of longing in it, but he had a feeling that it was more for her house than for him. What would he have given, long ago, to have her want him like that? When she didn't elaborate, he knew he was going to have to ask every question he wanted answered. Aedenrel had never offered any more information than what was absolutely necessary.

"Where is it, and what's it called?" He had half hoped that she lived in the Imperial City again. He wanted to visit his old home-town again, to see... But he couldn't see, he told himself ruthlessly, and wishing it didn't make it happen.

"It's in the wilderness. It's name is FrostSpire Crag." She would offer no more information unless he wanted it. _Damn, she was as irritating as ever._

_"And_ how did you acquire such a place?"

"Hard work, and determination." He'd touched a nerve, he sensed, just by the way she'd said it. Like there was more to the story than she wanted to say, or that it wasn't any of his business. He thought about just "falling" off the back of the horse, but knew he'd never get back to Bravil alive. He'd opened his mouth to say something more, but she cut him off. "We're almost halfway there. You've been out for a few hours."

_That's interesting_, he thought. _No wonder I'm starving._ Not that it was anything new, he often went without food simply because he couldn't afford it. "I'm hungry," he said bluntly. If he had to beg for food from her, he would, because the way he saw it, she owed him. For the kidnapping and for every time she'd ever gotten him into trouble. And to his surprise, he heard her start rummaging through her pack to extract some food. She sighed, and handed him a sandwich.

"Bread, cheese, tomato, and ham. It's wrapped in paper. Don't eat that." She slapped the reigns, and Shadowmere took off at an alarming pace. He unwrapped the sandwich, and sniffed it. It smelled okay to eat, he decided. How long had it been since he could afford bread, cheese, tomatoes _and _ham? A long time, and he made a face. Why was Aedenrel so much more blessed than him?

"Do you want half?" He was perfectly willing to tear the sandwich and share with her, but she mumbled "no." He frowned at her, but took a bite of the sandwich anyway. He was really trying not to act like a slob and eat the entire thing in less than five minutes, but his hunger got the better of him. After living a long time on stale bread, he couldn't help but wolf down the food.

"Disgusting," he heard her mumble, and he frowned in response. _So what if she doesn't like the way I eat? I don't care! Then again_, he thought, _I didn't exactly exhibit exquisite table manners_...

"Sorry," he heard himself say without thinking. "It's been a long time since-..."

"I understand," she snapped at him, and handed him a piece of cloth. Their fingers touched for an instant, and he was surprised that he didn't feel anything. Her short attitude was grinding on his nerves, and he found himself clenching his teeth in response.

"Look, it isn't my fault-" He snapped, but she wasn't going to have any of his attitude or his foul language.

"How did you end up blind?" Aedenrel asked, cutting him off. He bit his lip, and frowned again, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. He didn't really think she wanted to hear the story. And he wasn't ready to tell it yet. It was something he still had to come to terms with.

"None of your business." They might have been friends when they were younger, but the years had put distance between their friendship, and there was no way he was going to go into detail about how he'd ended up sightless. It wasn't any of her business anyways, he told himself.

"Where did you go, when you left the Imperial City. Why did you leave, Aedenrel?" Oh, he winced as he heard the words come out of his own mouth. How did she not hear the hurt in his voice, how could she ignore the deep emptiness he had within him after she had found out that she had up-and-left him without any warning, without any sort of good-bye?

"None of your business." She remarked, and he sensed the smile in her voice. It was one of her games, to repeat something he had said, just to annoy him. And she was so very good at it.

"You're being stupid," he found himself saying. _You're being so stupid, because you can't see..._

"Interesting," she remarked. And then silence was all around them again. The clip-clop of Shadowmere's hooves made a sort of lullaby, and Aaron felt himself slump forward. She might have said something, but he didn't hear it, as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_It was a bright, sunny day in the Imperial City. A nice, summer day, when kids want to be outside playing in Lake Rumare and practicing their magic with their friends. But Aaron wasn't doing either of those things. Aaron was following around his nobleman-father to his new school, where he'd be cooped up in a building for nine out of twenty-four hours a day. He heard himself sigh as he took in his surroundings._

_The white buildings of the Imperial City bored him, but the people were interesting. The sun was shining in the clear and cloudless sky, and people were walking around minding their own business. Beggars spoke to the guards asking for coins and other things. Nobles walked briskly, attending to their private affairs. Mages walked distinctly down the streets, heads held high and robes flowing behind them. Inside, shopkeepers were standing behind their counters, making deals and chatting with their customers. But Aaron was outside, following his father to school._

_His father didn't trust him alone in the City. Everywhere Aaron went a guard or one of his father's men had to keep a watchful eye on him. Not that he ever got into any trouble but..._

_"I'm hungry," he heard himself say, and his father looked back over his shoulder with a scornful look. It told him two things at once, that his father was in a bad mood, and that he wasn't to say anything more until they got to the school. Aaron followed obediently, with only a small sigh escaping his lips._

_Finally, his father stopped in front of a white building, and looked it over as if summing it up. He took a step forward and opened the door, to allow Aaron through. Inside, it was dusty, and filled with the smell of books and learning. Desks sat in rows, and Aaron did a quick head-count. There were eleven other children sitting in the classroom, listening to some sort of lecture by the teacher. A gray-haired woman who looked to be about two-hundred stood in the front, with a stick and a piece of chalk. She was writing on the wall, and the children were writing in books, taking notes._

_"Sit down somewhere, Aaron." His father had told him, and he looked around for an open spot. The only empty desk was next to a girl, and Aaron briefly thought of sitting on the ground. Then, though, the girl turned to look at him. Her sapphire eyes met his own, and she smiled at him, a grin with a few teeth missing. He felt his heart skip, and a blush crept over his cheeks. His father pushed him encouragingly towards her, and Aaron sat down shyly._

_"Hi," the girl whispered to him. "I'm Aedenrel. What's your name?"_

_Aaron looked up. The teacher was speaking to his father, paying them no attention at all. "Aaron," he said quietly. She smiled, and nodded. Then, she turned back to her book, and pushed it half-way between them, as if to share._

_"We're working on reading. I'll share today." She smiled again, and then added, "Recess and lunch are soon."_

_Ten minutes later, Aaron heard the teacher announce it was time to eat and play. With a shyness he hadn't known he'd possessed, he sat where he was. He was going to remain there, except the blue-eyed girl stood next to him, and glanced at him knowingly. _

_"C'mon, I'll share my lunch with you." Then, she took his hand and led him outside, to one of the picnic-like tables in the schoolyard. She handed him half a sandwich, and even cut her orange in half to share with him. "Wanna be friends?" She finally asked, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand._

_"...I guess," he heard himself answer._

* * *

"Aaron, we're here," Aedenrel's voice was loud in his ear. She brushed her hand over his forehead, but he slapped it away. He wondered if she'd look hurt, but he found that he didn't care. She snatched his hand a moment later, and yanked him off of the horses' back. Miraculously, he'd landed on his feet. "Hold this," she ordered, and handed him a bag. He did as he was told, but he was uncertain about her sudden anger. 

"What-" He asked before he could stop himself. She cut him off, though.

"Look, I'm sore, tired, and hungry. So shut up, and I'll give you a tour, and then I'm going to sleep. Oh," she turned to face him, he sensed, and exhaled loudly, "and thanks for falling asleep on my shoulder. It's a little hard to steer like that, you know?" She grabbed something heavy from Shadowmere and told the horse to go to the stables. Aaron wondered if the horse even knew what the stables were, but a moment later, he took off, and Aaron found himself shocked.

Aedenrel took his wrist and dragged him towards the house, and he found himself wishing he could see again. She flung the door open, but it wasn't before he heard someone step away from it. He was going to ask if she had some sort of guards, but found he couldn't. It was cold outside, but when he stepped into the house, his teeth started to chatter. "Why iss it sssso c-c-cold?"

"This is the Entrance Hall," she explained, as if she were a tour-guide. "This room is magicked by an old and powerful Wizard, who wished that only those he chose could enter the hall." He wondered if she was going to go on and on, letting him freeze to death, but she stopped, and pulled something out of her pack. With a quiet "woosh" he felt something pulled over his head. It smelled like her, he thought briefly. Then she took his arms, and forced them through the holes. "That's a shirt, Aaron. It'll keep you warm. We're in the Jerall mountains, you know?" Then, her voice changed again, and she went into tour-guide mode, taking his wrist and leading him around.

"In this room are nine Frost Circles. Four on the left side, and four on the right."

"That's only eight."

"Wow, we have a genius on our hands! There's also one in the center. Coming out of the center Circle is the hand of a Frost Atronach. In his open hand sits a book. The Wizard who designed this Tower was very powerful. He enchanted this book with the names of people who were allowed in and out of the house. If someone besides himself, or the new owner of the house were to pick up and read the book, it would appear blank." He heard her take out a quill, and scratch something in the book. Probably his name, he thought.

**_If you could see..._**

A voice hung in the air, as if it had been spoken, but he knew it hadn't. It was Aedenrels' thought, and somehow he'd picked up on it. He was slightly frightened by the way it had happened, and he wished he hadn't heard it. It was an echo of his own thought, one he'd wished over and over again. Before he'd thought of it, he'd taken her hands in his.

"WHAT-" Her voice was panicked, and he heard the sound of the quill hit the floor like she had dropped it in sudden... _In sudden what, _he wondered. _She doesn't feel the same way about you._

"Checking for rings," he'd made up the excuse on the spot, but it was a good excuse.

"_Why_?!" Maybe he'd imagined it, but she seemed rather shocked about it. He smiled.

"I don't want to get murdered by your boyfriend, husband or fiancé."

"You _won't_" she hissed, taking her hand back hastily. "Because I don't _have_ any of those. You could have just ASKED." She was angry, tired, and hungry. Aaron was helping her solve none of those problems. "THIS way." She snatched his wrist, and half-dragged him towards the portals. "This room is round. It has bookcases all around the sides, with lots of books on them. Don't touch them," she instructed him. "The wall in front of us has a sort of platform jutting out of it, with an altar for summoning Elemental Daedra, an altar for spellmaking, and an altar for enchanting. Don't touch those either. On the floor, one on the left, and one on the right, are portals. One of them leads into the vaults, where I keep all of my treasure and artifacts. Don't touch them. The other one leads to my room. In the center of this room are three circles, used to summon the Elemental Daedra. One of them is for the Fire, the other two for Storm and Frost. And on the right wall is a door, that leads to the kitchen. Don't-"

"Touch anything. I get it." He was upset with her. Did she really think he was going to break everything he touched?

"It's not because I don't want you breaking anything," she suddenly said, as if she'd read his mind. Again. "Some of them are cursed. Especially the books on Necromancy-"

"WHY do you have books on Necromancy?" He sounded angry, suddenly, as if she'd touched a nerve. But she didn't care. Already her eyes were drooping, and she was so very tired from a long day of magical exertion and riding.

"Safe-keeping," she seemed a little upset that he would think she'd become a Necromancer. "The Mages' Guild asked me to keep them here. They're very powerful and manipulative. I'd appreciate not having to rescue you from some evil spirit that wants revenge. Do you get that?"

"Yes." He answered. "I'm tired," he spoke without thinking. He'd been doing that all day. He'd been doing that all of his life, he reasoned.

"So am I." She took his wrist, and led him onto one of the platform-portals. It was pretty narrow, and round-shaped, along with being slightly raised off of the floor. He fought the urge to hug her then. He could make an excuse, he reasoned. But it didn't mean she would buy it.

"This is my room," she told him. His stomach settled, and he sensed they had teleported quickly. "I've got sleeping rolls and cots, but I'm too tired to get them out tonight. So scoot over." She tossed her pack on the floor, took his pack and set it on the shelf, and yawned, loudly.

"I'll sleep on the floor," he answered meekly. With his luck, it was a single bed, and he would wake up more close to her than he'd ever dreamed of being. And she would freak out, and probably leave him to freeze to death outside. _But at least I would die happy, _the insistent voice nagged.

"SHUT the hell up," she growled at him. He heard her settle into the bed, and he thought she was asleep. He sat on the floor, and had just about gotten comfortable when she grabbed his ear and dragged him to his feet. Without so much as an "I'm sorry for hurting you," she'd dragged him around the other side of the bed, and then let go.

_Apparently "shut the hell up" means "do what I tell you to."_

"Now," she grumbled, "go to sleep."

He edged as far away from her as he could, nearly to the edge of the double-bed. He prayed silently to whatever God he could think of; he prayed he didn't end up embarrassing himself and her. His eyes closed, and he felt himself spiraling into a dream again. As an after-thought, he hoped he woke up on the floor.


	5. Chapter 3

_Aaron woke up snuggled next to Aedenrel, and blushing. She was still sound asleep, and didn't seem to mind him being so close to her, but he felt very ashamed. He scrambled up, throwing the blankets back onto the bed. The floor was cold against his bare feet, but he said nothing as he tiptoed slowly towards the portal. He knew Aedenrel had told him not to go into the kitchen, not to touch anything, but he was starving, and he wanted food. He could see nothing, but that didn't stop him. Aedenrel would most likely have a cupboard full of delicious, warm, fresh baked bread, and crispy sliced apples. His mouth watered at the thought of it. It was funny, he thought, that he'd hardly been in her house for a few hours, and already it felt like home._

_He opened a cupboard, nearly hitting himself in the forehead with the door of it. He groped blindly in the corners of the cupboard but could find nothing edible at all. The sound of silverware and plates clinking around, but no food at all. He grumbled aloud to himself, and heard someone moving behind him. A soft hand brushed his arm, and he turned. Before she said anything, he knew who it was._

_"Aedenrel?"_

_"Good morning, Aaron," she said softly, just below his ear. She closed the cupboard door, and edged closer to him. He backed up, and landed on a chair. She didn't step any closer, though, and he heard her start to rummage through things. "What would you like for breakfast, darling?"_

_"...darling...?" He repeated, confused, and very, very sure he had imagined her saying it. He coughed once, and blinked, but things got no clearer. Then again, they were never clear, because he was blind. He'd been blind ever since..._

_...That day. A murky, rainy day, and he'd been following a lead. He'd wanted to find her, Aedenrel, and-_

* * *

Aaron stirred in his sleep and Aedenrel was instantly at his side. A washcloth in her hand, she dabbed cool water on his forehead, praying to Azura that Aaron would wake. He rolled over again, and she took in a deep breath, tears forming in her eyes. For four days Aaron had tossed and turned, dreaming but never waking. She had been worried the first day, but now on the fourth, she was ready to start crying. She had fussed and fretted and tried to keep his temperature down, and she'd even forced some water down his throat. If he didn't wake up soon, she was going to call in all the Mages she could muster. 

And then, she thought his eyes twitched a little. "_...darling...?_"

She watched, carefully, as he opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything, but hopefully he would feel she was there, and she would somehow comfort him. "Aaron...?"

"What..." She threw herself at him, embracing him in as tight a hug as she could muster. A smile flickered on his face, and he hugged her back. An alarm sounded in his head, though, and he felt her shake against him, and then the tears came. "Aedenrel, what's wrong?!" He couldn't even try to hide the alarm in his voice.

"Aaron," she sobbed, clutching the dirty, sleep-wrinkled shirt he wore, "you've been out for four days, and I thought... I thought I'd killed you. I completely forgot you were allergic to honey, and I put some in with the antidote, and you've... I thought I'd killed you." She suddenly let go of him, as if she'd realized what had happened. "Oh Gods, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I really overreacted..."

"It's no problem," Aaron managed, glad that the water-works had stopped. Of course, if she'd held on to him for just a few moments longer, they would have had a very different sort of problem. As he sat up, he felt shaky and cold all over. Four days, he reminded himself, he'd been out for four days, and it was perfectly normal for him not to feel in tip-top peaky physical condition. "I don't," Aaron started, feeling himself shaking, "feel very well."

"I'm so sorry, I really, really am!" She scrambled to her feet, and then a smile flickered briefly on his own face. If he knew her at all, he knew that she was running over a list of everything she had in her possession, everything that could possibly make him feel better. And then, without another word, she disappeared down the portal. He only knew that, though, because of the faint "whoosh," that the portal made. He was alone in the room, and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

_Out for four days_. _Similar things have happened_, he reasoned, a lack of food had once caused him to pass out for a few minutes. That was the one time he had ever really considered begging, or stealing. Another smile graced his face, and quickly faded when he heard the portals noise again.

"I've got some food, but I really do need to get some supplies. 'Didn't realize that I was running low, or you know, I would have picked some up. And er... Anyways, here." He could tell she was smiling, and also that she was babbling. And also, that she was hinting at something.

"You're going to leave, then?" He didn't even try to hide his frown, or his displeasure at her leaving him all alone in her strange house. When he was feeling ill, even! Oh yes, they were _great_ friends.

"Aaron, it'll only be for a few hours. I'll just sweep into Bruma, pick up what I need, and I'll be back. It won't be that bad, I promise. Besides, you do need your rest." Oh, she sounded so convincing, like she'd been working on that excuse for four days, and he knew there was no room for him to argue. Because she _had _been working on that excuse for days, and he _had _no room to argue.

"Fine, go. Whatever." He crossed his arms in a sort of childlike protest, and she sighed heavily, as if she disapproved.

"I'm going whether you pout or not, Aaron Glistel. I brought you some food, and I'll be back in a few hours. Just try to fall asleep or something. And don't you _dare_ go downstairs and mess things up. Stay in bed, eat your food, and be a good boy. I'll be back before you know it." He imagined she had a stern look on her face, her arms crossed, and a no-nonsense attitude would be clear from her posture. It was clear to him that she expected him to comply without complain.

"Yes, _mother_," Aaron replied, and he accepted a tray of food even though he was angry with her. Hunger and fatigue, along with a general weakness had won out, and he found that he hadn't even noticed she was gone after he'd eaten a cup of granola and apple mix, and drunk all the water that was in the glass. And he found that he _was _tired, after all. He couldn't keep his eyes open, so Aaron fell asleep not long after finishing his meal.

* * *

Aedenrel arrived home a few hours later, like she'd promised, and she found Aaron sound asleep. His fever had gone down, and he had at least woken up once, which she had decided where good signs. In another couple of hours she would wake him up again, and get him to eat a little more. She hoped that he would be better by the next morning, but she was not a skilled Healer. She went downstairs to put away all of her newly-acquired food, and she was whistling to herself.

Usually, Aedenrel had the whole house to herself, and she got lonely, being so far isolated from everyone else. Sometimes she talked to herself to pass the time, and to avoid the silence that the house insisted upon. Not even the wind dared to sing off off the rocks around her home. But now that Aaron was here, she promised herself that things would be different.

After she had put away the fresh food, she checked her clock, and then she smiled. She would have at least a few hours to herself, where she could study her magic, or practice her swordsmanship. Or she could re-read her favorite new novel, "_The Lusty Argonian Maid."_ Actually, she hated the book, but it was one of the few that she hadn't read a few hundred times.

* * *

"Aaron, wake up." She shook his shoulder gently at first, and then harder as she noticed him coming to. She smiled as she sat up, and grumbled. "Fooooood tiiiiime!" Aedenrel grinned widely as she handed him the silver tray of food. He smiled as he smelled it, and Aedenrel found that she was in a good mood. Aaron didn't even scowl as she sat on the bed beside him. "Look, I'm sorry about ditching you earlier," she managed. He didn't seem to be listening. He seemed to be lost inside his sandwich, and vegetable juice.

" 'S'okay," Aaron finally said, after all of his food had been eaten. He felt better, he thought, than he had a few hours ago. But he knew that he needed a bath. Living in Bravil, he had the opportunity to bathe about once a week. And his opportunity had been five days ago, now. He knew that he stank, and Aedenrel would probably never mention it to him. At least, he hoped she didn't.

"Well, uh..." Aedenrel was suddenly at a loss for words. She made a face he couldn't see, and stood up, taking the empty tray from his hands. "If there's anything you need..." The Wood Elf walked towards the portal, and had nearly activated it, when he spoke again.

"Bathroom." He exclaimed, almost in a state of panic. She set the tray down hastily, and took him by the wrist, into a room that branched off of her bedroom.

"This way, please. Welcome to the bathroom. We have running wanter in shower, bath and sink form. There are fluffy towels in this cupboard, and delicious smelling stuff on this shelf. This tap is hot water, and this is the cold." She made sure that she had him touch everything, so he would know where it was. "This shelf has shampoo and things on it. I'll go do the dishes, and I've got some things in the oven. I'll check up on you when I'm done." She exited, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Aedenrel tossed some ham and eggs into a pan, then set it over the fire. Keeping a careful eye on it, she mixed dough for bread, and added some orange slices into it for an extra treat. She'd eaten little the past few days, and she figured Aaron was going to be just as hungry as she was, even though he had just eaten. Crossing to the ice box, she opened the cover and withdrew a partially chilled cheese. She grated it carefully, making sure she didn't cut herself. The eggs and ham were starting to sizzle, so she sprinkled the cheese over the top of it. 

The bread wouldn't be done for a few hours, but if she started it now, she could enjoy it for lunch. She had other bread to put the ham, eggs and cheese onto, she thought happily. She would always have food. Aedenrel checked the clock on the wall, and smiled. It had been nearly twenty minutes. She scooped the eggs onto a patch of bread, then transferred them onto silver platters.

Aedenrel finished her cooking and set a place at her table, and then she went upstairs to check on Aaron. As she knocked on the door to the bathroom, she sensed something was wrong. She opened the door, hoping against all hope that he was decent. As she stepped in, though, she noticed the trail of blood going from the shower across the floor and top the sink. Aaron had managed to wrap and secure a towel around himself, and when she rushed across the room, he turned.

"Aede- I..." His voice was shaking, she fought back her own panic. Quickly she grabbed a washcloth from a drawer, and began to tend to his hand. After she had cleaned up some of the blood, she wrapped a larger dishtowel around his palm, and cast a quick but weak Heal spell on it. There was an awkward silence between them.

"I forgot to tell you that the shelf the shampoo was on was made from a sword! I'm so stupid, the edges are sharp and I never even thought to mention it!" Aedenrel began to clean up the mess, and Aaron leaned on the counter behind himself.

"It's really no problem," he assured her. She just sighed, and stopped herself. "But why would you make a shelf out of a sword?"

_He's not wearing a shirt._ Shut up, SHUT UP, she told herself, and told herself to take a deep breath. "It was the only thing I had lying around that I could make a shelf out of, when I wanted one. I've been meaning to get a new one, but I completely forgot to mention it, I"m so used to it..." After she had cleaned up everything, she handed him some clean clothes, and exited the bathroom. When he came out, about ten minutes later, she helped him downstairs, and the two of them sat at the table, Aedenrel eating, and Aaron saying nothing. He was, however, happy beyond all measure.

Not only had he managed to get her close to him, he'd also managed to make her lose and stumble over a few words. Now, he was sitting across from her, and trying not to keep smiling in a strange way. She'd wonder what was wrong with him. _Sure_, he thought with another smile, _I missed four days, but today was totally worth it._

_Unless, _a niggling voice in the back of his head reminded him, _you counted the strange dreams you've been having._

After a long silence between them, Aedenrel stood up and took her empty plate. She suddenly seemed to be in a bad mood, but he couldn't have said why. He heard the dishes clink in the sink, and then the crackle of a being summoned from Oblivion, the sound of a Daedra coming to life. Then, Aedenrel approached him, her footsteps quick and hard-hitting. Oh, she was definitely angry. Was it with him? What had he done to upset her?

"How are you feeling?" She asked, anger apparent in her voice. Oh, Aedenrel had always been one with mood swings. Violent ones that either ended them in trouble, or out of it, depending upon the situation.

"About human again, I think. I haven't fallen over or passed out yet, so I'm feeling-"

"I have to go to Anvil," she snapped at him. He imagined her with her hands on her hips, and a frown on her face. Again, she was demanding and she had on her no-nonsense attitude. The one she had used earlier on him, the "Mother" tone.

"Okay, and...?" His head was tilted towards her, his chin up. And he had an arrogant little grin on his face. Just the sort of grin that she loved. The same grin she had loved, ever since they were children. But he didn't know that, and he would never know that...

"Well don't expect me to cook you food and take care of you. I'm going to Anvil, and you're on your own. You did say you were feeling better. I'll show you where you can find the food, and-"

"I'll go too," he smiled at her, a wide grin he was sure would win her over. She exhaled loudly, and began to tap her foot irritably at him. But after a few seconds it was obvious what her answer was going to be.

"Fine."

"Fine." He repeated. His smile didn't fade at all as she spun on her heel, heading for her room.

"_Fine!_" Aaron smiled as she stormed upstairs and began packing. They were going to Anvil! He'd never been to Anvil before.

* * *

Aedenrel suddenly regretted only having one horse. Actually, she thought, she'd had more than one horse, once, but things had ended badly between them. She'd purchased a horse from the stables outside of Chorrol, and ridden it South on the Road. She'd made it no more than a couple of miles before she'd been attacked by a bunch of bandits. Thinking she could outrun them, or lose them in the river, she'd made her way to it. Riding horseback on a river had slowed them down, though, and the bandits had picked off her horse first, and then come after her. She'd barely made it out alive. 

Now, she strapped two bags to Shadowmere's sides, and handed Aaron a pack. "There's lunch and dinner in there. Don't squish it," she ordered. Then, she walked back up to the doors. Aaron heard a snippet of conversation. She was indeed speaking to some sort of guard, he concluded, by the way she was talking.

"..stay here...not anyone else...exactly right here..." He heard her footsteps approaching, and he tried to look inconspicuous. "Get on," she ordered him. He wasn't in the mood to argue, but he didn't like her tone. He did as he was told, and climbed onto Shadowmere's back. Aedenrel got on in front of him, and hardly gave him time to hold on before she kicked up the reigns again and they sped off.

"Aede, what's gotten into you?!" He asked her, but she didn't reply. Instead, she leaned more forward and ignored him, speeding much faster than what was necessary. "What's so urgent that we have to leave right now?!"

"Business," she snapped at him. He realized then that she wasn't in the mood to play, and that if he asked her something he was going to get her usual short answer. Confused about what he'd done to set her off, Aaron remained silent. He was instead left to his thoughts, and memories loved to replay themselves for him. Especially ones he didn't want to think about.

* * *

_A wizards tower, made from an old Imperial Legion Fort. It had taken Aaron a long time to follow the leads he had. Beggars, nobles, mages, Necromancers, common people, fighters, thieves, bandits, all of them had provided him with snippets of information, all of them had given him small clues. Now, well traveled, and a battle-hardened warrior, he was about to face his last enemy, a pansy-assed Wizard who locked himself away in a tower to practice his dark arts. Somehow, this stupid Wizard was connected to Aedenrel._

_He opened the door, hearing the creak of the wooden hinges, and closed it behind him. He was fearless, as he hacked and slashed at Daedra and Undead alike. He made his way to the top, to pick the measly treasure from the chests and barrels. He pocketed the booze, and strode confidently down the steps again. Nothing was going to stop him. He shoved the doors to the Ruin open, and waltzed in. If Aedenrel was here, he was going to find her._

_He picked off two Skeletons, and threw open door after door. Xivilai__ and Daedroth were brutally beaten, sent back to the places they spawned from. He searched barrels and treasure chests, and finally came to a watery passageway. He felt fear rise in his throat, and in his heart. If there was one thing he was afraid of, it was water. Slaughterfish lived in water, and so did mudcrabs. Of course, Slaughterfish scared him more, but he still didn't like mudcrabs. He took a deep breath, and glanced around himself once more. Once he got into the water, his torch would go out, and he would be pitched into darkness. Aaron was no mage, and he had no spells save for the Heal and Fireball spells he'd been taught as a child. Dousing his torch, Aaron waded into the water, praying frantically that he wouldn't end up dead._

_Then again, he told himself, it was all for Aedenrel. And if he had to die to find her, he would do it._


	6. Chapter 4

Aedenrel had, meanwhile, drifted into her own thoughts. She had pasted a frown on her face, and was biting her bottom lip, thinking about Aaron and all of the mistakes she'd made with him. He had no idea why she'd decided to "rescue" him, and he had no idea who had helped her find him. He had no idea that he was unknowingly dragged into a plot that was much, much bigger than he was. They were both involved with the Dark Brotherhood, to help with whatever little whim the Night Mother had. Somehow, Aedenrel had a feeling things were going to end badly. Especially because she had no idea what sort of mischief the Night Mother was up to.

Sighing, she took the map of Cyrodil from out of her pouch, and unrolled it. Shadowmere was smart enough to stay on the path while she plotted the best course of action. Anvil, normally, was a three to four day trip. But, if she drew her own path, and they crossed Lake Rumare with a Water-walking spell, they could easily cut a day and a half off. Then, they'd take the round-about way past Kvatch, and arrive in Anvil by Friday. Aedenrel always took the long way around Kvatch. She hated the small town, the memories they brought back, the fires and the smell of Daedra. Lost in thought, she snapped out of it as Aaron snatched the piece of paper from her hands, and she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"The hell, Aaron? Give me back the map. I need that!"

"Remember when we had to memorize the map of Cyrodil in the Second Level? I'm sure you know the way to Anvil." He teasingly held it out of her reach, and she hissed at him.

"Aaron, give that back _now_." She sounded threatening, she thought, and he grudgingly handed over the paper.

"Why do you need it anyway? You got the questions on that quiz all right. I know you haven't forgotten the cities, main roads, and landmarks. The quickest way to Anvil is following the Silver Road to Lake Rumare. Then, cross the Lake to cut off some time, and go in a straight line to Anvil. Of course, you could follow the roads if you want to, taking the Silver to the Red to the Gold Road. There are some nice taverns and Inns on the way, too, if you don't want to camp out in the wilderness and-"

"Will you shut up? I know how to get to Anvil. It's just that I've never had to go to there with an annoying passenger that does nothing but complain and offer useless information." She stuffed the map back into her waist-pouch, and made an exaggerated sigh. She was biting her lip again, and Aaron was silent. Apparently she'd hurt him.

"Yeah, well at least I have a sense of humor," he snapped at her. Now he was frowning too, and his arms were crossed. The hell with staying on the back of the horse. He had a mental-map of Cyrodil, and was tracing lines along it, trying to think of landmarks they might come across if they followed the roads. And which ones they'd see if they didn't follow the roads. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Aedenrel spoke again.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a jerk. I just happen to get this way when I'm annoyed, and I happen to be annoyed right now. I do have a sense of humor."

"Oh yeah," Aaron retorted, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Why did the mudcrab cross the road?"

"I dono," Aedenrel answered slowly, her eyebrows showing confusion. "Why?"

"To get to the other side!" Aaron chuckled to himself, as Aedenrel puzzled over it. She finally spoke, nearly a minute later, and it was only to comment.

"That was stupid. And didn't prove at all that you have a sense of humor. It did prove, however, that you're a moron."

"It takes one to know one," Aaron shot back, and frowned. "Let's hear you tell a joke."

"I don't have any," she managed, and swerved sharply. Aaron found himself clutching at her sides in a panicked confusion as she swerved again.

"Aede, what-?"

"Bandits-" she huffed, slapping the reigns and swerving once more. "Hang on, and stay here. I mean it!" She hopped down from Shadowmere, nearly dragging him with her unintentionally. He heard the sound of a sword being drawn out of a scabbard, and then the battle cry of a very angry bandit. Or two. It was hard for him to tell. Arrows, swords clashing, and other battle-sounds reached his ears. An arrow or two whizzed past his ears more than once.

"I've had enough of this fight," one of them shouted. He would have sworn the voice was that of a Khajiit. There were other voices, the noises of swords clashing and general confusion. Aaron couldn't tell who was winning, or how many Aedenrel was up against. _If I could see..._ He found himself thinking it again, wishing with everything that he was that he could see again, if only for a little while. But, like all of the times before, nothing happened.

"WHY won't you die already?!" Aedenrel shouted, and slashed desperately at the Khajiit and its Redguard companion. "_I've_ had enough of this fight," she finally decided, sheathing her sword and throwing her hands up before her. And from her palms shot a powerful lightning shock, one she'd learned a long time ago from an illegitimate Mage. Fingers Of The Mountain had taken her a long time to master and perfect, but now, she smiled as the two assailants fell. "Stupid bandits," she muttered without remorse. Still, she searched their pockets like any good adventurer or thief would, and cleared the bodies from the path. Then, dusting off her hands, she climbed back onto Shadowmere and began to hum.

"Uh..., that went well," Aaron commented, slightly confused as to what had happened. He'd tried to follow the fight, and thought he'd done a good job of it, until the point where he'd heard Aedenrel's sword go back into the sheath, and then the unmistakable crackle of lightning, and then the battle had ended.

"Well enough," Aedenrel replied, and he picked up the hint of sarcasm in her voice. Shadowmere started down the path again, breaking their silence with the soft clops of his hooves.

"Are you hurt?" Aaron suddenly asked, trying to think of anything more to ask, or to say.

"My ego, or physically?" Aedenrel finally answered, with a smile in her voice.

"Both...?" Aaron decided, and raised an eyebrow at her. Something inside him was ticking, he was trying to piece together things he'd never thought of before. For some reason, it had never occurred to him that Aedenrel might be a fighter; that she could hold her own in a fight. He'd always pictured her as a damsel-in-distress. As a girl who would need rescuing. As a girl who would sit around and wait for him to make a move. But suddenly he found out he was wrong. Aaron suddenly wondered if his time to tell her..._that_...had come and gone. Perhaps she'd already found someone else, and didn't want him to know. Perhaps she'd felt the same way, and waited years and years for him to say something. Perhaps he hadn't said anything, and she'd decided it was time to leave and find someone who really cared about her.

"Aaron. Aaron, are you in there?" Aedenrel was waving a hand in his face, he could feel the breeze it created, and he slapped it away hastily.

"I'm fine, I just got a little lost in thought."

"Unfamiliar territory, huh?" She smiled at him, as if she'd finally proved she could make a joke. He just sighed, and wondered if he ought to tell her everything right then and there. Then, he wondered if he even had the courage to. Obviously he didn't, because he said nothing. He sat in silence, wondering his own thoughts and cursing himself silently. He'd had the opportunity, more than once, to ask her what he wanted. He'd even gotten her a ring once, before...

_Before she left you, for another man._

_You don't really know that_, he scolded himself. _I don't know that it was for another man_.

"Why did you leave, Aedenrel? When we were younger, why did you go?" He spoke it hardly above a whisper, but he knew she heard it. Did he imagine the noise she made when she ground her teeth together? He could picture her clenching her jaw and locking her teeth together, trying to hold her silence. Was she angry at him, for bringing it up in the first place?

"My father got reassigned." She offered, and then she said no more. At least she was staying in character, he thought bitterly.

"You know," he suddenly said, breaking the silence between them, "I don't think you've ever mentioned him before. What was he like? What did he do? What was his name?"

"Lex," she finally said, spitting the name like it was something sour and distasteful. Aaron was silent again, and he wondered if she was going to say anything more. Five minutes passed, and she said nothing. Like she was waiting for him to ask something else. Did he want to ask it? Did he dare to?

"Hieronymus Lex... The crazy guard captain we used to make fun of...?" Aaron waited again, wondering if their relationship would always be like this, him asking questions, waiting for an answer, and then waiting to think of another question. Then again, he found himself thinking, it had always been that way. Except with a lot less silences and a lot more giggling.

"Yes, that's the one. The crazy guard captain who was after the Grey Fox. My father wasn't exactly a good man, but he wasn't corrupt or evil, either. Someone got him reassigned to Anvil, and I had to go with him." The silence between them was pregnant now, heavy with thoughts and feelings that Aednerel didn't want to feel, and Aaron was confused by them. Aedenrel had left with her father, but she didn't care for him? Why then, hadn't she stayed in the Imperial City? Surely his family would have taken her in.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it," Aedenrel said, and let out a loud exaggerated sigh. "It's in the past."

"Sure doesn't sound like it," Aaron murmured, and she shook her head at him in frustration. He couldn't see it, obviously, but it made her feel better. Maybe he didn't understand, but she found herself wishing that he did. Wishing that he would say, "It's okay, because we're together now. You're still my best friend, Aede."

* * *

Two days later, Aedenrel was in a much better mood. Traveling with a conscious Aaron had definitely helped her improve her dreary demeanor, and she felt their friendship growing stronger, like it used to be. Still, there were things that neither of them brought up; how Aaron had ended up blind, and why Aedenrel had left with the father she obviously disliked. The two of them had shared conversations and laughs, and she felt... less lonely. For so long, she had felt like it was her against the world. She just hoped that Aaron would be there with her, so she would have someone to lean on when she needed it. And, she reasoned to herself, it wasn't like she needed it all that often.

Aaron, meanwhile, was having the time of his life. He had found his way back into Aedenrel's good graces, and they were enjoying good conversation. There had been a few fights between them, but it was nothing that silence couldn't overcome. Mostly, conflicts between them were solved when one of them started laughing at how stupid the argument had been. Aedenrel had chosen to take the "scenic" route, and they had gone through trees, over hills, and through ruins he couldn't see. He had started feeling more than a tiny bit useless, as every time there was a fight, Aedenrel had dashed in, telling him to "stay there." Still, he found himself wishing more and more he could see again.

The two of them were sitting around a campfire, in a small clearing on the top of the trees. He sat cross-legged across from her, generally in a good mood. "Breakfast," Aedenrel handed him a sandwich, and a cup full of cold spring water. She smelled good this morning, he found, like crushed lavender and redwort flowers. He could tell her, he reasoned, without her thinking he was weird. It would be a compliment from a friend.

_A friend with a childhood crush I've never gotten over..._

"You smell nice today," Aaron commented dully, and found himself completely at a loss as to what he would do when she replied. Would she blush, or just playfully slap at him?

Aedenrel studied Aaron closely, carefully thinking what she was going to say before she said it. Aedenrel tried to fit her memory of him over-top of the youth who sat before her. She could see differences and similarities, a broken nose, blind eyes that were the same emerald color. His skin, which usually had a bronze tone, was slightly pale, as if he'd been sick for a long time. He still had strong cheek bones, though, and ears that were just a little too large for him. "As opposed to what? Do I normally stink?" She took a long sip of her water, studying him carefully. There was definitely something _different_ about him... Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something about him that had _changed_ the past few days...

_Could be that you just noticed that's he's grown into quite a good-looking young man..._

"Uh, no, it's just that-" Aaron fumbled around for the right words, and finally gave up sighing. "Forget it. I just meant..."

"Hey, no problem. But now I think I should talk to you about something." A long, dramatic pause ensued, and he found himself thinking the same thought over and over again.

_Don't ask how it happened, Aede. Please, don't ask how it happened._

_"_Go on, then," he finally said, and he found he really was dreading whatever she was about to ask or say. He tried to calm himself with a few positive thoughts, but they helped nothing. _Deep breaths. Take deep breaths. Don't panic._

"It's about your fighting. I mean, your lack-of fighting. As you've probably noticed, when a fight comes up, I tell you to stay where you are, and do all the fighting. Now, I'm not saying that I can't handle everything we've come up against," _Concieted much, _Aaron thought, "but if I were to get injured or something, there's no one else to protect you. D'you see where I'm going with this?"

"No, not really," he said blankly. For emphasis, he raised one eyebrow and put on a perplexed expression. "What are you getting at?" Usually, and in their childhood it had, that look would give her the giggles. But now, she didn't giggle at all. Had he even heard her laugh in the days that they'd been reunited?

"You need to learn how to fight." She finished bluntly, then studied his face for some sort of expression change, something that told her that he had comprehended what she had just said. Nothing in his face gave it away. Did he not understand?

"I already know how to fight," he replied an instant later, and he wished he could see her expression. Next would come the questions, and he might have to side-step some of them to avoid telling her everything.

"Where- when did you learn to fight?" Was all that she asked. He said nothing at first, biting his lip and holding his tongue. Maybe if he said nothing at all, she wouldn't question him further. Then again, he knew her better than that.

"After you left, in the Arena." He said nothing more, he hoped he didn't need to say anything else. But he heard her stand up, and he sighed loudly and in an irritated fashion. _Is this the part where she's going to yell at me for risking my life in a foolish pursuit for gold?_

"Show me." She demanded, throwing her sword onto the ground and withdrawing a wooden sword from the pack attatched to Shadowmere. "Come on and show me you can fight, Aaron. What's your weapon? Sword? Axe? Let's do this. Show me you can fight, blind boy." She was taunting him, and from the look on his face and his reaction, she knew it had worked. She hadn't, however, noticed the underlying meaning in her words. Aaron had read them loud and clear.

_Show me you can fight for me. Show me that you can protect me._

He stood up, and held out his left hand, palm up. "I prefer a sword, though I used to be a pretty fair shot with a bow. Before..." Aedenrel didn't press further. She handed him the other wooden sword, and planted her feet firmly. He couldn't see her, but he could imagine how she looked. And that was all that mattered. "Ready?" He found himself asking before he'd even realized he'd thought it.

"Yes. Let's do this." Aaron positioned himself in a guard stance, and waited. There was no way in hell he was going to attack her. She would have to make the first move. And then he heard her move, lunging forward at him. He blocked just in time, and was taken off guard as she swung at him again. She moved a lot faster than he thought she would. Again and again he found himself blocking her attacks. Sometimes he was successful and sometimes he wasn't. Nearly an hour later, they stopped, and Aedenrel handed him the other half of a sandwich she was eating.

His arms were sore, and he was tired. It had been a long time, far too long, since he'd practiced fighting. He hadn't lost any technique, or skill, but his speed was gone, and so were his reflexes. Aedenrel hadn't taken it easy on him, either. She'd come at him like some kind of rabid bandit on crack. "I really just need some water," he said quietly, and she handed him a canteen. Tipping the entire thing upside down, he slurped the contents greedily. Then, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Look, I know I didn't ask you to take it easy on me or anything, but... that was pretty tough. Where did you learn to fight?"

_You're pretty good with a sword Aedenrel. Even better than I am._ A smile spread across her face, and he couldn't see it, but he heard it in her voice as she replied, "After I left, in Anvil." Aedenrel snatched the empty canteen from his hands, and stood up, stretching. "I'll go refill these. Then we need to get a move on. We're going by Kvatch later today."

"Oh, Kvatch." Aaron had a hint of promise in his voice that Aedenrel didn't like. "I've heard of it, but never quite seen it. Well, I can't now, but..." There was a smile on his lips, and she knew what he was thinking. She'd been thinking it a lot lately, too.

_Someday, I will. Someday I'll see again._

* * *

Aedenrel "trained" with Aaron again that night, and in the morning the two of them had reached Anvil. Aedenrel was feeling slightly apprehensive, though. Aaron had probably seen right through her lies by now. Really, she had no reason to go to Anvil. She had been angry with him that morning and had wanted to get away. She'd said the first thing that came to mind, and that happened to be "I have to go to Anvil." Now that they were here, at the gates of the city she'd spent a good deal of her adolescent life in, she was at a loss. What could she say to him? How could she make an excuse. "Business," she remembered she'd told him at the beginning of the trip. She didn't have any business in Anvil. Would he call her bluff? 

"Well, here we are," there was a false happiness in her voice, and she hoped he wouldn't pick up on it. "Anvil. The city wall is made of stones, all held together with mortar. It's separated into two basic parts, but it has three different gates; the one that goes into the city, and one on each side of the city leading out to the harbor. The harbor and the city are the two main parts." She held the gate open for him, and smiled as she took in the familiar sights and sounds. And suddenly she had a plan. She could visit the pirates in the cove, pick up her earnings and... Where to leave Aaron? _Carahil. _She would definitely be willing to... babysit for Aedenrel.

Aaron followed her into the gate, listening intently to the people around him. Aaron had visited only a few cities in his life, the Imperial City and Bruma. Others he'd gone to for information, but he hadn't stayed long enough to get a good look at everything in them. He heard guards on each side of the gate, muttering to themselves as he and Aedenrel passed them.

_"Aedenrel has picked up another stray. Wonder what this ones' story is..."_

_"What's she doing with a guy like _him _anyways? She could do a lot better than _that._"_

Aaron found himself scowling against his best efforts, trying to block the mutterings of the guards out as he listened to Aedenrel's running commentary. "On the left side of the street is a pond, and in the center of the pond is a large statue. It's a mermaid, but nobody really knows how it got there, or why it's a mermaid anyways. On the right-"

"AEDE!" It came from Aaron's left side, just a touch below his ear. "By Azura, by Azura, by Azura. What are you doing here?!" He heard Aedenrel fan-girl-squeal, and he knew the two of them had embraced. He suddenly found he was jealous and angry. Who the hell was this boy? What did he want with Aedenrel?

"Brayon!" Aedenrel squealed again. "This is Aaron. Aaron, this is Brayon. He's one of my... associates here." Aaron couldn't see it, but Aedenrel passed Brayon a look that clearly told him to play along. Brayon glanced at Aaron contemplatively, and made an indifferent facial expression.

At five feet, four inches, Brayon was a rather tall Bosmer. He was quite good looking, too, and he knew it. Now, she stood in front of Aedenrel and pretended that he and Aaron were going to be friends. Deep down inside, though, Brayon knew that he and Aaron were fighting for the same thing; Aedenrel's affection. There was a gleam in his sea-green eyes, and an unspoken promise in his heart. A long time ago, Brayon had promised himself he would have Aedenrel, one way or another. But in order to do so, he had to be in Aedenrel's good graces. He extended his hand politely, and shook hands with Aaron.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled, and even sounded convinced himself. Oh, Brayon was getting extremely skilled in lying to people face-to-face. "Tell me, Aedenrel, if you're busy, do you want me to give Aaron a tour? I'm sure I could do an acceptable job, and you could get around to your business matters." _Come on, _his eyes silently pleaded. _Let me help you!_

"Well," Aedenrel contemplated it for a moment, and finally gave in. "Yes, you may. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Take good care of him, 'kay Brayon?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." He tossed a charming smile in her direction, and she nodded her head. Then, Brayon watched her walk down the street, and away from the two of them. "So, pretty-boy, what's your story?" Brayon asked, rounding on his new charge. He grabbed Aaron by the shirt-sleeve, and led him towards a bench. "Sit," he hissed, and shoved Aaron roughly down onto it. "Now, tell."

"I don't-" Aaron began, and winced as Brayon struck him sharply in the head. "What-" _Why don't the guards intervene? Abuse, here, people! Hello?!_

_"I'm _the one asking the questions here." Brayon was usually an easy-going and even-tempered guy, but when things came to Aedenrel, Brayon got serious and just plain mean. "Answer, and I might let you live."

"What would you tell Aedenrel if you let me die? The guards would see you, you know?"

"I have my means of making the guards look the other way if I want them to. Who knows, maybe you suffered some sort of tragic accident that I warned you against..." Oh, their conversation had hardly started, and already Aaron didn't like this boy.

"Always have to be a goddamned hero, huh? I'd call that a god-complex-"

"Listen, pretty-boy, I'm asking the questions here. So what's your story?" Brayon was growling now, and his tone was low and threatening. Aaron found himself angry at this, but he became more angry when he felt the cold steel of a dagger blade pressed against his neck. Apparently, this Bosmer idiot was going to interrogate him one way or the other. And because Aaron didn't particularly feel like getting killed that day, he decided to play along.

"First off, my name isn't _pretty-boy._ It's Aaron. Air-on. Can you say it?"

"Can you say slow, painful death, Aaron?" The Imperial male felt the dagger pressed deeper, and if the Bosmer wished, it would cut him. Probably not fatal, but painful.

"What do you want to know, specifically?" _Play along, _his instincts pleaded, _play along, and don't get hurt!_

"First off, why Aedenrel is escorting you through the wilderness while she travels around. How you two met. What your relationship is."

"You sure are nosy," Aaron commented, and took a deep breath. He hadn't forgotten that the blade was there, and he reminded himself to be careful as he shared his life story with the Bosmer. "We met a long time ago, when we were younger. In the Imperial City. She was my best friend. Her father got reassigned and she moved to Anvil, leaving me. I uh... went on with my life. And we met about a week ago, in Bravil. She decided I was in need of her... care. We don't really have a relationship." That was mostly the truth, he reasoned.

"Mmhmm." Brayon was silent for a few minutes, apparently digesting the information Aaron had provided, rethinking his strategy. Did Aedenrel really go for the injured puppy type? He frowned, a thin-lipped expression that marred his usually attractive features. "And have you always been blind?"

"No." Aaron took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Brayon seemed like he was getting more and more worked up. Aaron had sensed at the moment they had met that Brayon was dangerous, and a force to be reckoned with. Now, his instincts were confirmed.

"Are you really blind, or is it just some clever ruse to make Aedenrel take care of you?" Aaron frowned in response, feeling the breeze created by Brayon's hand waving in his face.

"Will you stop that?! I'm really blind, okay?" He slapped the hand away irritably, and Brayon withdrew the dagger point. "Why do you care so much?" Aaron knew that he wasn't helping anyone by getting angry, especially when the one he was getting mouthy with was a Bosmer with both the ability and the connections to make sure that he didn't end up "found" for a long time.

"I guess you've shared enough of your life story to grant you a little bit of information. But," the Bosmer man paused, apparently for effect, and took a deep breath, "I want you to tell no one. I'll know if you do," he added. "Aedenrel is the only girl I've ever wanted. And I will have her. I'll leave it at that." Brayon sounded like he was going to say something more, but someone interrupted.

"Brayon," it was the voice of a female, possibly a Breton or High Elf, and it was just above his ears. Aaron found himself disappointed in the fact that it wasn't Aedenrel. Then, he mentally berated himself for thinking that he needed Aedenrel to come to his rescue. Sure, she had beaten him at sword-fighting, but he reasoned that if he needed to get away from these people, he could. "Long time no see. Who's your friend?" The girl wedged herself between Aaron and Brayon, and wrapped an arm protectively around Aaron's shoulders. He wanted to shake it away, but something about the girl made him think it was a bad idea.

"Aaron, one of Aedenrel's... friends." Brayon chose the words carefully, and found himself upset by the girls' very existence. "What do you want, Kym?" Brayon and Kym were old acquaintances, and he had loathed her since the moment they had set eyes upon each other. Maybe, he reasoned with himself, he didn't hate her as much as he hated the concept of what she was.

"I think I'll just borrow your friend for a while. You don't mind, do you?" Aaron imagined the girl was batting her eyelashes at the Bosmer, and her eyes would be full of... Whatever it was that always made males want to comply with female's wishes.

"He's not my friend..." Brayon knew he had little choice in the matter. Kym's motto was to do first, think about and deal with consequences later. "But sure, take him. I have other things to do anyways." Aaron felt a lump rise in his throat as Brayon stood up, and began to walk away. Trouble. He could smell it in the air, and knew that things had just gone from bad to worse.

"Come with me," the woman commanded, with an air of supremacy that couldn't be practiced or ignored. She stood up, and took his hand, to lead him somewhere. Probably to somewhere where she could kill him, and hide the body so no one would find him. Was he being paranoid? "I'm Kym Lista. It's nice to meet you, Aaron." Just how many friend-enemies did Aedenrel had, that he had to be on the lookout for?

* * *

Aedenrel had been both overjoyed and hesitant when Brayon offered to to take Aaron on a tour for her. Sure, she had things to do, but she liked to know where Aaron was at all times, what he was doing. She'd started to look upon him as less of a friend and companion and more of a dog. Except that instead of having fluffy ears, he had fluffy sandy-blonde hair that begged her to play with it, as it curled around his ears and rested softly on his shoulders. So far she had resisted, but found herself wondering how long she could hold out for. 

She walked absentmindedly towards the docks, taking in the slightly clouded blue sky, and the white clouds that played in it, making shapes. As she swung the gate to the docks open, she gazed out over the sea, finding herself lost, like usual, in the vastness of it. She loved the blue-green water, and she loved to watch the way it flowed, endlessly moving and playing. Sometimes violently, sometimes harmlessly, waves always crashed against the docks, lending it a peaceful and quiet sound.

"Miss Aedenrel, it's nice to see you again!" A cheerful voice greeted her as she approached the waves, and she turned to look at the speaker. Aedenrel had quite a few contacts in each city, and sometimes it was hard to put a name with a face. This was someone she knew by sight, but couldn't think of the name.

"Oh, erm... hello!" She hoped she didn't appear to be too cheerful, as most people took that as a bad sign, and steered clear of her. She sometimes found herself playing the part of a cheerful bimbo, and other times, she was a sulky angst-ridden teenager. Today, she found it easy to be just plain cheerful. _How long, _an inner voice wondered, _has it been since I've been this happy?_

"I didn't think you were due in Anvil until..." the boy did a quick calculation, with the help of his fingers, and glanced back up at her, "well, precisely five days and twelve hours. So what are you doing here?" His grey eyes had a way of seeing right through lies, but Aedenrel knew better than to lie to him. And in that instant, she also remembered his name.

"Well, Veth, _the rooster flies at midnight._" She smiled, and he raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

"The..._what?_"

"Nevermind. I need a boat. Got a little one with rows I can take out?" She batted her cerulean eyes in his direction, and gave him her best look, one with wide eyes that were extremely persuasive. _Trust me_. It was a look she'd used many, many times on Aaron when they were younger, and it had often gotten the both of them into trouble. Of course, it wasn't like they'd ever ended up killed, she reasoned. And she didn't regret any one of their many adventures.

"Of course I do, Aede. Anything else you need?" She briefly wondered if he was implying something else, and then a slow smile crossed the young Nord's face. He was handsome, she thought, and quite funny. Maybe if he was a little older...

"Actually, there is. I want you to go to Carahil, in the Mages' Guild, and give her something from me." Aedenrel took out a piece of parchment and a quill, and hastily scrawled some words on it.

"_Carahil, _

_A friend of mine and myself are staying in Anvil for a few days. Please leave a room open for me, and one for my associate. I also have another request. I hope you'll know what I mean when I say "the silver is worth more than gold." We ought to be there by sunset. I'm sure my friend will enjoy listening to your stories and accounts on Necromancy. He's terribly interested, and I hope it doesn't lead him down the wrong road.  
_

_Sincerely, Magician Aedenrel Lex."_

After she finished, she cast a quick spell over it, and a glimmer appeared at her fingertips. A was seal appeared on the letter, along with a mark that was distinctly her own. She handed it over to the boy, and then slipped a few hundred gold along with it. With a smile, she followed the adolescent Nord boy towards the row-boat, and ruffled his blonde hair affectionately. "Thanks for the help, Veth." She watched the boy go, and laughed to herself when he was finally out of hearing range. Aedenrel could tell the boy had a crush on her. It was as plain as day to her. But, she thought to herself irrationally, Aaron didn't. She frowned as she began to row, thinking as she did so. For some reason, she'd never seen Aaron blush or bat his eyes at her. The one person she'd had a crush on for most of her life didn't think of her that way. Aaron saw her as a friend, and only a friend. Aedenrel saw no way to change that.

She rowed the boat rhythmically, feeling the tug and release of the oars on the ocean as a sort of release for her own stress. When she found the rhythm, she found it impossible to think. And her subconscience took over her actions, leaving her mind blank. It was the peace and calm she'd been looking forward to. Reaching the door to the Pirates' Cove, however, brought her back into the thinking world.

"Bugger," she murmured to herself, and slipped a key expertly through the small slot on the door. She smiled when she swung it open, and dragged the rowboat inside with her, ignoring the water that pooled around her feet which was more than ankle-deep. Aedenrel tied to boat with nimble fingers, and made her way into the passage that led to the pirates hideout. A smile spread across her face as she swung the door open, and glanced around.

Aedenrel was a woman who had many interests and investments. This pirate cove happened to be one of them. A long time ago, she had heard a rumor about the cave, but had never been able to get into the inner sanctum, because the door had been locked. So she'd left it alone, but vowed to come back when she was a lockpicking expert, to explore the treasures she suspected it held. A long time had gone by, and when she'd finally opened the door, she found herself extremely disappointed. It was bare and empty, the only thing even worth mentioning had been the half-ship that was shattered in the center of the room.

Instinct and contacts had led her to a woman in Anvil, one whom Aedenrel had helped earlier in her travels and pursuits, a task that had almost gotten her killed by spectral beings while battering her way to the hull of the ship to retrieve a _crystal ball_. She had only to mention that she was looking to refurbish the cove, when the womans' eyes had lit up, as if she'd known exactly what Aedenrel was looking for.

"Yes, I've got some... clandestine goods. And I might be willing to part with them, for the right price." A twinkle, and a small stretch of the lips, and Aedenrel knew what the woman wanted; a hefty sum of gold.

"I want a crew, refurbishing, and some trainers. As quickly as possible." With a knowing smirk, Aedenrel passed the woman a small leather bag very pregnant with gold and a few jewels. "Thirty thousand gold. And I want my moneys' worth." With that, Aedenrel had left, and known that she would get what she paid for. If she didn't Aedenrel also had contacts who would see to it that the Captain got what she deserved.

Now, as she swung the door open, she found herself face-to-face with everything she'd ever worked for. Four pirates, three trainers, and a refurbished ship that served as her home-away-from-home. She smiled as she approached the ship, and greeted the first pirate she met eyes with, a Breton man without a shirt on. He slightly smelled, too, like smoked slaughterfish, and the salty sea. And sweat.

"Captain Aedenrel," the man greeted her. Aedenrel found she couldn't remember the mans' name, then realized that it didn't really matter anyways. "Nice to see you alive. Any orders, ma'am?"

"I'd like you to go out again," Aedenrel winked at him slyly, and she knew that he understood what she was hinting at. "This time, though, stay away for a while. It's fine with me if you're out more than your normal week. However," the Captain put a stony edge on her voice, "I don't want you getting caught again. Last time it cost me nearly this mission over again to bail you out." With that, she brushed past him, and into the ship, shutting the door behind her.

She sighed as she spotted a new sword on the dresser in her room. From the neon-gleam that came off of it, she could see it was enchanted. Picking it up, she felt the cold steels' magic, and the perfect balance of it. A smile again, as she sheathed her profits in her waist-pack. Then, she rummaged through the dresser, and picked through the clothes she found stored there. Aedenrel never stored any of her personal belongings in the cabin, because she didn't exactly trust the pirates who worked for her. Now, she shuffled through the clothes they had placed there, elegant shirts and gowns that obviously had previously belonged to those of a wealthy status. She packed them carefully away in her pack, and then made her way over to the bed. At the foot of her bed stood a chest, and she kicked it open, scooping the contents, uncounted, into her purse. On the desk sat a few books, which she skimmed though lightly before shoving them into her pack as well.

Then, she left, with a light heart, but a heavy pack. None of the pirates addressed her as she walked past them, but it didn't bother her. Her steady, march-like tread carried her back to the cove, and she shoved the boat into the water again, ignoring the sogginess of her shoes. Her spirits were lifted considerably as she pulled the row boat into the docks of Anvil, and she was greeted by the little Nord boy.

" 'Ello Aedenrel. I did what you asked, but let me tell you, you threw Carahil into a frenzy. She was muttering things under her breath and she almost blew up one of the apprentices that the Arcane University lent to them. But she did what you asked, all right. Did you handle the boat all right? No leaks or anything?"

"It was a fine trip, Veth. Thanks for letting me use your boat. Now, have you seen an Imperial man, blind as a bat, wandering around with Brayon?"

"No ma'am. But I'm sure I could find him."

"No, thank you. You've been extremely helpful as it is." She tossed the boy another handful of coins, and walked towards the gate that lead into the city.

"Bye, then. I'll see you next time!" The Nord boy waved her off energetically.

* * *

Aaron felt himself shoved into a house, and the door slammed roughly behind him. The woman who had led him here walked past him, apparently confident that Aaron wouldn't run away. Confident that he couldn't get away? He sighed, and a frown creased his face. Somehow, he'd gotten himself kidnapped more times in the last week than ever before in his life. 

"Aaron, I'd like you to sit down, please." The woman thrust him towards a chair, and he wobbled, nearly falling over, before settling into it. She was rather bossy, he decided. He heard her place something down before him, and then she sat across from him, presumably at a table. "You and I are going to get acquainted. I'll ask a question, then you'll answer it. You may ask a question in return. Ready? What's your realationship to Aedenrel?"

"An old friend. What's _your_ relationship to Aedenrel?"

"I happen to be her daughter."

**_...daughter?_**

PANIC.

ANGER.

He was FLOORED.

"I'm sorry, _what?_"

"I'm her daughter. Let's not get into it. Now, your question. How long have you known her?"

The questions went back and forth between them, for what Aaron assumed must have been nearly an hour. Then, she handed him something to drink, and he drank it, feeling warm and tingly as the alcohol went to his head. She was trying to loosen his tongue, he decided. To give her the opportunity to get the right answers.

"One last one, before we go our separate ways." _Hopefully, _thought Aaron, _that doesn't end with my death._

"Go on then."

"Are you and Aedenrel... intimate?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Aaron retorted. How _DARE_ she ask something like that?!

"I think it is. Just answer the question, Aaron, and you can go. Yes, or no is what I want."

"...No." The woman made an indistinguishable noise, and Aaron stood up. "I'm going now." He tried to sound forceful, and strong, but he didn't think he was doing a very good job at it.

"I lied. I have one more question." The woman clacked her tongue at him, as if she had just come up with the question on the spot.

"Actually, it's my turn to ask one." Aaron protested, crossing his arms and generally looking defiant.

"Fine, but make it quick. I have an appointment to keep that I'm nearly late for." He imagined her tapping her foot, arms crossed, and looking irritable.

"What do you care if Aednrel and I have a relationship?" Oh, he hoped he'd touched a nerve, and that she was grinding her teeth. It served her right!

"I don't, particularly. I just want you to know that if you hurt her, in any way, you'll have to deal with me. My last question, Aaron is this; do you _wish _you were in a relationship with her? You don't have to answer me. I just want you to think it over. You may go."

Aaron got the feeling he had been dismissed, and he made his way blindly towards the door. He swung it open, and made his way into the street. Only to find himself knocking into someone.

"AARON! Where _HAVE _you been?! I found Brayon, but he said you'd wandered off just as he'd begun the tour! I can't believe you. I've been looking for you for nearly fifteen minutes!" She cuffed his ear in annoyance, but he didn't wince or show that it had hurt. He tried to keep a scowl off of his face.

"I'm...sorry." He found himself saying, and ignored the feeling he got from her. He could tell she was angry, but he was angry as well. Leave it to Brayon to leave the situation as his fault. "I didn't mean to upset you." That was the truth.

"Well I am upset with you, but I'm glad you're okay. DON'T do that to me again, though, or I'll kick your ass." And of course, Aedenrel didn't make idle threats.

"Yes ma'am." He answered with a grin. Then, she snatched his shirt sleeve and led him down the street before he had any more time to protest. "I'm hungry," he complained as he struggled to keep up with her long-legged and quick pace. The sound of her rummaging through a pack reached his ears, and then she pressed an apple in his palm.

"That's all I've got with me. Deal with it." Aedenrel explained, and abruptly yanked him right.

"Where are we going?" Aaron asked, through a mouthful of chewed apple.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she snapped at him, and then her tone softened. "More business, I need a book that just got in. I ordered it on a special order, and I've waited a long time for it." That was the truth, Aedenrel assured herself. The note that the book had come in had arrived while Aaron was struggling in his dreams. She had ignored it, and practically forgotten about it until now. It was a good excuse to use, though, she assured herself.

"Okay," he went along with her as she steered him deftly and sharply through the streets. Then, she yanked him into a shop just as he finished eating his fruit. The doorbell jingled as they walked in, and the wooden door slammed behind them.

"Well 'lookie what the cat dragged in, Aedenrel Lex. I suppose you're here for your book?" The voice was from a large Orc man, Aaron assumed, and there was something about the mans' tone he didn't like.

"Yes, I am. I have the money for it here." Aede lifted a small leather bag from her waist-pack, and set it down on the counter. Aaron could tell from the sound that it made that there was a considerable sum of gold in it.

"Well I'm sorry to say that it's not here. But you and I have a score to settle, Miss Lex, and I intend to settle it now." The Orc grumbled at her, and Aaron had a very, very bad feeling that something was about to go down. Following his instincts, Aaron leaped in front of Aedenrel, blocking her body with his. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but only a mere moment later he heard the Orc jump over the counter that separated them, and a sword slashed at his arm. Aaron felt the blood start to seep, warm and stinging. Aaron wasn't wearing any armor, but neither was Aedenrel.

Then, as the Orc made another swing, Aaron felt and heard the crack of lightning across his ear, and he could smell the burning that the lightning had induced. So Aedenrel was as good a Mage as she was a fighter. He frowned as she spun him towards her, and then he felt the sting of a powerful Heal spell. Neither of them spoke for a moment. Aedenrel was the first to break the silence.

"Aaron... Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't taken the brunt of that hit for me." She sounded sincere, and just as he was about to say that it was all right, that he would gladly put his own life on the line in exchange for hers, someone burst through the doors.

"Miss Lex! We heard the commotion from outside. Are you injured?" The voice was an Imperial man, and Aaron somehow knew it belonged to one of the guards. A guard who more than likely had a crush on Aedenrel, from the way he was talking. What was it with her, he wondered, that it was Aaron against the entire male population?!

"I'm fine, thanks. I don't know what got into him, though. I just came in to get my book, and he told me he didn't have it. Then he lunged... If Aaron hadn't stepped in front of me, I would have been injured." Aaron imagined her batting her eyelashes at them, and pursing her lips in an attractive but innocent way.

"Strange. He's been acting strange for weeks. We never thought he'd go so far as to attack anyone, though. You're sure you're not injured?" Aaron didn't like the tone, or the words. He found himself scowling.

"No, no we're fine." Aedenrel sounded a little shaken, though, and Aaron himself was getting tired. "I think I'm going to the Mages' Guild. I'll be there if you need anything more from us." With that, she steered Aaron out of the shop, and into the bright sunlight. Aedenrel was evidently lost in thought. She had, at first, been leery of dealing with the Orc that ran the bookshop in Anvil. He hadn't been there for long, and most of the other townsfolk avoided him like he had the Blight. She had trusted him, though, and ordered a great many books from him. Why, then, had he decided they had some sort of score to settle, and attacked her?

"Aedenrel, are you... you don't seem to be all here." Aaron spoke quietly to her, hoping that it would do some good. She didn't reply. The two of them entered another building Aaron was forced to assume was the Mages' Guild. He had a feeling they were going to be staying in Anvil until the guards came back to speak to them. He was right.

* * *

It was late, and Carahil had been talking about the evils of Necromancy and other things for nearly eight hours now. Out of politeness, Aaron hadn't said anything to her about it. But now, he was tired. Aedenrel had long before gone to bed, and he found himself drifting into a light sleep just listening to Carahil's drone. His eyes blinked open again, and he finally sighed. 

"Excuse me, Miss Carahil? I don't mean to be rude, but I'm a bit tired..." The Altmer woman looked up at him, and then nodded in an embarrassed way. But she was looking at him sternly, if he could see it.

"I'm extremely sorry Aaron. I didn't mean to keep you up all night. But I think you've learned all you need to know about the evils of Necromancy! Let me show you to your room." Carahil stood, and led him up a flight of stairs, into an empty room. He snuggled into the sheets and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Aedenrel was shaken awake in the morning, and she glared at the person who was doing the shaking. She made a growl at Aaron, and sat up angrily. "I'm UP, okay?! What's so urgent that you had to SHAKE me awake?" 

"The Guards are downstairs. The one from yesterday and one other one. They want to talk to you. N. O. W."

"Fine, fine. Get out. I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Aedenrel shooed him from the room, and stood up lazily. She hated being woken up, and moreso when she wanted to sleep in. She stumbled around her room and pulled on some clothes, but took no time to brush or style her hair, or do any sort of cleaning herself. She practically stomped down the stairs, and stared the guard in the eye, scowling. "What's so important that you need to speak to me N. O. W.?"

"The Orc that attacked you yesterday, the owner of the bookshop, has no immediate family. Now, we thought about donating his affects to the City, but we thought we would offer them to you, first. You can have the house too, if you want it. We already arranged it with the Countess."

"Erm... Thank you," Aedenrel sighed loudly, and shooed them away from her. Aaron was staring up at her from the table, with a smile plastered on his face.

"Neat. We got a new house." Aedenrel watched as he took a gigantic bite of apple, and proceeded to chew it loudly.

"No, we're not keeping it." She was very stony on that point, and Aaron was sure that she meant what she said. There was never any room for argument with her!

"You're really a big grump in the morning." Aaron commented, and made a face at her. Slightly cheered, Aedenrel decided the two of them would go through the things contained in the house. She already had plans for it. The Wood Elf was very well connected all throughout Cyrodil, and she could always call upon those contacts to help with what she needed. It was something she had always used to her advantage.

Hours later, Aedenrel and Aaron loaded Shadowmere with the things they were keeping, and also things they weren't keeping. Aaron had complained all day, that he was hungry, tired, bored, exhausted, and a myriad of other things. Aedenrel hadn't found it easy to ignore him. Now, as she secured the last back to Shadowmere, she rounded on him, as he started complaining again.

"WHY do we have to carry all of this STUPID stuff?!"

"BECAUSE I said so. We're taking it WITH us, so SHUT UP."

Aaron was silent for a moment, before a scowl crossed his brow. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Why are we taking it with us? We're not going back to Frostspire Crag, are we?" His tone was bitter, and he made no attempt to hide the bitterness in it.

"No. We're going to the Imperial City." And her tone was nearly the same, a no-nonsense, I'm-not-dealing-with-your-childishness-today sort of tone.

"_Business,_" Aedenrel and Aaron said together. He frowned, though, and had the feeling that their journey was just going to get more and more annoyingly complicated. _But you'll get to spend lots of time with her, _said the little nagging voice in his head.


	7. Chapter 5

**Authors' Note**: _I'm a little bit disappointed that I haven't gotten any reviews for this story yet. Anything you've got to say would be helpful. I'd actually really appreciate any tips/critique you can give me. Tell me what needs to be improved. Tell me what you like about the story. Tell me that you hated it, and leave me a reason why. Anything would be helpful._

_I'd also like to point out that I have NOT finished the Main Quest for Oblivion, but I do know that some part of the Imperial City gets smothered to pieces. I don't know what part it is, so we're just going to say that they have built it back by now. It's been two years. I hope that's long enough._

_Also note that I have added an Orphanage to the Imperial City. There is NOT one in the game. It's important to my plot that there be one, and so there is one. Comprende? There is also no book store in Anvil.  
_

* * *

The two of them had silently agreed to not speak to one another. As Aedenrel led Aaron and Shadowmere out the City Gates, she passed the stables, and had an idea. She told Shadowmere to "Stay," and expected Aaron to do the same. He did, and she walked towards the stables with a heavy heart. The sign was swinging wildly in the wind, but she didn't need to read it to know the stables' name; The Horse Whisperer Stables. She swung the door open, and smiled pleasantly at the Redguard woman who owned the horses. 

"Aedenrel, I haven't seen you around here in a while. Are you looking to buy a horse? We have a couple of really nice white stallions for sale here, just 4,000 gold each."

"It's nice to see you're always ready to make a deal, Clesa. Actually, I am in the market for a new horse, but I'll bet you already knew that. Word travels quickly around Anvil." Aedenrel smiled, and counted out four thousand gold, which she passed to the Redguard woman. Then, she took the new bridle from her, and walked back out the door. Aedenrel saddled the horse, and led it towards Aaron, handing him the reigns. "This one is yours, Aaron. He should keep up with Shadowmere. If you want, I'll tie a line between the two of us, so you don't get lost." Aaron took the reigns grudgingly, and frowning. Aedenrel made no move to lessen Shadowmere's load, he heard her climb onto her own mare, and he managed to do the same without falling over.

"Okay, now what?" He nearly caught the rope she tossed him, but it fell through his fingers. Aedenrel swung off of her horse to tie it around Aarons' new steed, and then set off. After an initial rocky road, they settled into a quiet sort of rhythm. Their silence lasted for a good many miles, and Aaron found they were following the Road this time. He kept his mind especially clear from thoughts and memories, instead listening to the world around him. Birds chirping, the clip-clop of horses' hooves, the wind shuffling the leaves of trees. The peace and tranquility of it made him smile. He tried to imagine what this world looked like, the world he hadn't seen for nearly two years. He had lost his sight just as the Oblivion Crisis had ended, and he missed the old days, when he could see the world around him. Darkness. That was what he saw now. Nothing more, nothing less. Only in his dreams and in his prayers did he see again. But that wasn't enough for him.

Aedenrel, meanwhile, was keeping an eye out on the road in front of them. So far, they hadn't run into any trouble, and she hoped it remained that way. She knew better to assume so, though, as they had to pass at least three bandit camps on the road to the Imperial City. They also had to go past Kvatch, which was something she was dreading greatly. The people had begun to rebuild, but she could never face the city again. She would never go into or near Kvatch again. Something in her memory prevented it. Something full of fire and the smell of death, and a gaping, searing, fiery Gate to Oblivion. She hated Oblivion more than anything else in the world. And yet...

And yet sometimes she found herself wishing she could see an Oblivion Gate once more. To face the dangers again. To feel the adrenaline rush that happened when she felt a Sigil Stone burning into her palm. The power that it contained. Now, she had an entire chest at home full of the things, the useless ones that did things like disintegrate armor. Things that Aedenrel had no use for.

Aedenrel couldn't face Kvatch though, even with the countless number of requests she'd gotten to visit. Swerving slightly to the right to avoid colliding with an Imperial Horseman, she felt the rope between herself and Aaron go taut, and she glanced back at him to make sure he was okay. He seemed to be. Actually, it looked to her like he was lost again. A smile flickered on her face.

* * *

A day and a half later, they arrived at the bridge of the Imperial City. Aaron and Aedenrel had trained on the way there, once in the morning and once at night. Aaron was getting better, but Aedenrel was still killing him at it. If he ever got into a fight by himself, he hoped that it was one against low-level adventurers. Blind ones. With no weapons. Or armor. 

Now, Aaron crossed the gigantic bridge on foot, behind Aedenrel, Shadowmere and his own white stallion. He couldn't think of a name for it, so he called it nothing. With a wooden sword strapped to his waist, he listened to the world around him. Horses hooves, waves on the lake, the opening and closing of gates, a rumble from an Inn, and horses whinnying at the Stable ahead, the sounds reached his ears. He was smiling, though he wasn't in a good mood. He really wanted to be back at Frostspire Crag, the place he now called home. But Aedenrel had made up some new sort of _business_. Aaron didn't want to play along, but knew he couldn't make it home alone. He needed her.

"Aedenrel, what are we doing here, exactly?" Aaron suddenly found he was looking for a fight, an argument of any kind to make him feel better about not being home.

"I told you I have business," she snapped at him. She jerked left towards the stables, and handed off the horses to the attendant without another thought. Then, she and Aaron each shouldered a pack full of the possessions they had acquired from the bookshop. She took the sleeve of his shirt and led him through the gates, not pausing to speak to anyone. Aedenrel enjoyed visiting the Imperial City on occasion, but she usually avoided it for the same reason she avoided other cities she disliked; because she couldn't find anything in them. Though she'd grown up in the Imperial City, she had a very limited view of it, the circular structure always managed to confuse her. She made her way swiftly down the curving street, tugging Aaron a bit harder than what was needed.

"I'm tired of being dragged around all the time," he snapped at her, yanking his sleeve back from her. She rounded on him, and he imagined she was scowling. He expected an argument again, but she took a deep breath and bit her tongue. Aedenrel said nothing as she grabbed his sleeve again, and continued to drag him along.

"We'll go home after this." She told him, and they made their way to the Talos Plaza. Aede had a heavy heart as they approached the place. The Imperial City held memories that she would rather have forgotten. Actually, she thought bitterly, nearly every city held some memory she wanted to get away from. That's why she made her visits to the cities scarce, and made sure she spent no more than a day in each city. She had become rather recluse in her ways, she realized, since the Oblivion Crisis. Before, she couldn't get enough action. Now, she was lucky if a day went by that she wasn't killing someone or something who wanted "revenge."

Her heart skipped a beat as the two of them approached the step to the Imperial City Orphanage. Her stomach was in knots. She wanted to turn around and leave, but knew that she could never face this place again if she didn't do it now. Briefly, she wondered if she ought to go for a drink afterwards at the Arcane University. But dealing with Mage Apprentices and snippety Scholars always put her in a bad mood. She could recite from memory the speech the Scholars gave when they were annoyed and she needed to speak to them.

_"What?...Yes, I'm sure you have something terribly important to say..."_ She sighed, long and loud, as she heaved the door open with much more force than necessary. Aedenrel turned to Aaron then, and made like a tour guide. "This is the Imperial City Orphanage. It was built in the Second Era, though the official date is unknown. Like many of the other establishments in the Imperial City, it was made by the Aelids. Some say this place has not always been a home to the homeless. Others say it has. There is a large conflict between those two groups." Aedenrel led him into the lobby, by far the most astonishing room of all the Orphanage. There were a few orphans standing around, and one was scrubbing the floor vigorously. A smile crossed Aedenrel's lips as she thought about the number of times she had endured the same punishment. It had always been her fault, she mused, but she had always called it unfair.

"What are we doing in the Imperial City Orphanage?" Aaron snapped, obviously angry. He was scowling, and she thought that if she didn't know him so well, she might think him dangerous when angered. But she did know him better than that, and he was just upset because they weren't doing what he wanted. If he could see, she mentally lamented, she would bat her sapphire eyes at him, and get her way. It had always worked on him. She smiled at the thought.

"We're donating a few things that we can live without," Aedenrel supplied, and took his sleeve. Though she was carrying the heavier of the two packs, she could see that his pack was pushing the weight limit he could carry. They walked up the stairs carefully, to avoid knocking down the smaller orphans who were playing a game there. She knew the game, she had played it in her youth. They started at the bottom of the stairs, with a handful of wooden letters used for playing the game. If someone made a word before you did, they got to go up a stair, and play with a different set of letters. The first person to the top of the stairs won, but it was more about seeing whether or not you could get the other children to believe that the word you made was actually a word.

"THEN can we go home," Aaron whined. Aedenrel nodded, and then realized he hadn't seen it.

"Yes, then we can go home," Aedenrel answered. Of course she wouldn't get the chance to have a drink in the private quarters of the Arcane University. Aaron was with her. And he was as demanding as a newborn baby.

"To the left," Aedenrel told him as they reached the top step. He turned left, and so did she. All the way at the end of the hall was the Headmistress' quarters, her office and her living space. In her time spent there, Aedenrel had only had to visit the Headmistress a few times. She had always dreaded it, and she found herself dreading it now. "Come on, I don't want to be here all day," Aedenrel snapped, and dragged Aaron along beside her, at a nearly-running pace. They reached the door winded, but it didn't stop Aedenrel. She knocked on the door three times, quickly, and waited.

"Come in, come in," the Headmistress' voice came through the wood slightly muffled, but still understandable. Aedenrel swung the door open and led Aaron in after her. The Headmistress was just as she had remembered her. An old Altmer woman, with golden skin comparable to sunrises, and a kind face that showed many more wrinkles than it deserved. Still, the woman had the same crystal-grey eyes, the ones Aedenrel had always believed could see right through lies and into your thoughts. Sure, the Headmistress didn't seem threatening, but Aedenrel had been on her bad side more than once, when she didn't seem so kindly and old, when she seemed more like a raging bear. "Aedenrel, dear, you didn't mention you were making a visit!"

_Damn_, thought Aedenrel, _that blew my cover completely_. "Well, I recently acquired some items I thought the Orphanage might be able to use. Aaron," she turned to him, and took the pack from his back, "please go wait in the hallway while we discuss this." He did as he was asked, she noted, and made sure the door was shut behind him.

"Now Aedenrel, where did you discover such a fine specimen of slave worker? I didn't think slavery was even allowed in Cyrodill. Did you find a Black Market, willing to sell such things?" There was a glint of malice in the old woman's eyes.

"No, it's not like that, Headmistress. Aaron is and old friend of mine, who happens to be traveling with me. He's blind though, and needs my constant supervision. He's no slave." _Even though he does exactly what I want, usually without question._

"The way you dismissed him," the Altmer woman put slowly, "made one think he was." Oh, she was choosing her words carefully, and making it painfully clear to Aedenrel that this visit had to be very, very short.

"I apologize for any misleadings. But to get to business," Aedenrel placed herself leisurely in the arm-chair facing the Headmistress' desk, "I have some things I'd like to donate to the Orphanage. There are exactly twenty-five shirts here, with the equivalent number of pants, shoes, and dresses. That should be enough to outfit nearly every child in this place."

The Altmer woman looked at her for a moment, as if sizing her up. After a long, long pause, she spoke again. "...and?"

"There are also a large number of books that you should be able to use. Aaron and I went though them ourselves, and there is nothing that would be inappropriate for children to be learning from."

Another pause. There might have been a smile on the Headmistress' face, but it was gone before Aedenrel could have been sure. "...and?"

"Aaron and I have brought as much silverware as we could carry," Aedenrel placed the boxes on the desk then, and a smile was surely on the face of the other woman then. "Along with a donation of twenty thousand gold."

TWENTY THOUSAND. "_Twenty thousand,_" the Headmistress repeated, obviously stunned. But she saw in Aedenrel's eyes that there was something more. Something the Imperial-WoodElf woman was leaving out. "Aedenrel Lex, what are you leaving out? What do you get out of this deal?"

"Oh," Aedenrel smiled then, and put on what she hoped was a diplomatic face. She hoped the Headmistress couldn't tell that she was nervous. "Our usual agreement, Headmistress. Although I doubt you knew it was me." Pausing there for dramatic effect, Aedenrel waited until the Headmistress pried for more information. Another minute passed, and the frown on the Altmer woman's face increased. Aedenrel resisted the urge to smile. She had this game of wits in the bag.

"Aedenrel, I'm quite sure I've never had any dealings with you. This is the first time you've walked into my door for four years. Now tell me, little Wood Elf, what do you think you're playing at?"

Aedenrel hid a scowl behind an expressionless face, and then she broke into a smile. Without another thought, and almost instantly, she had cast a quick Illusion spell, and transformed into a figure that the Headmistress knew well. Her face showed recognition, and shock. A smile played on Aedenrel's lips again, as she let the Headmistress put two and two together.

Aedenrel had studied the Magic of Illusion for many, many years. It was her favorite school, closely followed by Destruction and Conjuration. But Illusion gave her the power to manipulate the way she appeared to the world. In a way, it was like wearing the Cowl of the Grey Fox without actually needing to. Not that she would ever do such a thing, as she didn't own it. Her father had worked all of his life to destroy the thing, and she didn't intend upon using it. But if she could find it, it would make a lovely addition to her collection of artifacts and magical curiosities.

Where Aedenrel was usually an average sized Imperial-Wood Elf half-breed, she now stood as a tall and lithe Dark Elf man. Her face, usually pointy and well defined, with high cheekbones and startlingly clear blue eyes had been transformed into the green-skinned and strong-structured handsome face of a man who pretended to be Dray'n Hllalu. Aedenrel had even managed to perfect the art of clothes-changing, which she used to make Dray'n appear in the elegant dress of a noble-man. As Aedenrel smiled, so did Dray'n, and then the Headmistress smiled back.

"Extremely clever, Aedenrel. I never suspected Dray'n." The Headmistress sighed a long sigh, and the smile faded from her face. "Of course, I should have seen this... You always were good at Illusions." The Altmer woman shook her head, as if to clear a nasty thought as Aedenrel changed back into herself. "Now, what exactly is Dray'n interested in this time?" The Altmer's face clearly said that she had always thought of Dray'n as a pervert and womanizer.

"I'm interested in adopting a few Orphans, like usual." Aedenrel propped her feet over the arms of the chair, and gave the Headmistress a serious look. "The house I recently... _accidentally _acquired is suitable for two people. And as you know, I'll make sure I adopt the ones that have little to no chance of being adopted otherwise. If you'd prefer, I'll even pretend to be Dray'n."

"Aedenrel, all these years, you've been posing as this Hllalu man. What did you do with the children you've adopted? Did you sacrifice them to Daedra gods, or just kill them on your... _adventures_." The Altmer woman nearly spat the last word, and Aedenrel ground her teeth in an attempt to calm herself.

"For the record, I have supplied each of my Orphans with houses, careers and training. Each and every one of them is still alive today. I take care of them. Which is less than what I can say for you. I want two Orphans for this new house. You'll file the paperwork like I pay you to, or did you forget about that? Dray'n Hllalu pays for all of the Orphans expenses. I'm going now, to pick the two I think have the most potential. Don't think you can degrade me now," Aedenrel snapped as the Altmer woman stood up, looking furious. Spinning on her heels, Aedenrel stormed out of the room, and closed the door behind her loudly. She looked around for Aaron, but found him missing. Again. Damn, he was getting good at that.

* * *

Aaron was frowning as he stepped into the hall after being dismissed by Aedenrel and the Headmistress woman. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall in the hallway, and tried not to listen to their conversation. Which, in truth, wasn't that hard, because he wasn't interested. Aedenrel had already been exposed in her lie. The Headmistress obviously had no idea that Aedenrel was coming. So why did she insist on this stupid act? 

"Excuse me, sir? Did you come in with Aedenrel?" There was a voice below his ear, which wasn't unusual, because he stood taller than almost everyone else he'd ever met. He turned his head a little, and thought about ignoring the person, or lying, and saying he didn't come with her. He'd learned in Anvil that anyone close to Aedenrel was protective of her, and therefore wary of him. He really didn't feel like being interrogated again.

"Hmf." Aaron replied. It wasn't a yes, and it wasn't a no. Maybe this person would go away, and he wouldn't have to deal with them.

"I said excuse me, sir... Did you come in with Aedenrel?" They thought he was deaf along with blind. That was wonderful.

"Yes, I did. And if it's all the same to you, I'd like to sit here and be angsty. Okay?"

"Well yes, sir, I just thought that you might like to meet with some of the Orphans here. Aedenrel really likes them. And..." the voice dropped low, and Aaron listened carefully to make sure he caught every word. "We think you might be interested in gathering information on her children."

_Children. Plural. As in more than one. More than one daughter or son. DAMN. _"I'll come," he murmured, and the child took his hand and led him down the hallway. It was a sensation he was beginning to get used to, having to follow Aedenrel around like a dog. But when it was someone else, he found himself slightly discomforted. He knew Aedenrel would never lead him into danger. He didn't know that of the child that was leading him down a hallway in an Orphanage. Aaron heard a door open, and then close behind them. The child, at least that's what he assumed the person leading him was, showed him to a chair, and he sat down.

"We assume you're Aaron Glistel. Now, Brayon has sent us some information on you, and though he has been a good source of information, sometimes he's rather... biased. Aedenrel has talked about an old friend named Aaron while she was here, while she _lived_ here." They paused as if waiting for that information to sink in.

"_Lived here._" Aaron repeated, and frowned.

"Indeed. Aedenrel called this place her home for a few years, until the Oblivion Crisis began. She turned eighteen then, and the Orphanage had to let her go. After that, she visits once in a while, and finds home for some of us."

"Finds homes for some of you. Making them her children." Aaron had to make sure that he spoke slowly, to make sure that he was putting two and two together to make four, and not five. _Of course, of course,_ he admonished himself, _of course, of course, how could I be so stupid?!_

"Oh, he is a smart one!" The voice sounded like it belonged to a little Wood Elf. A girl one, who liked to giggle. She reminded him of Aedenrel. But this time, Aaron refused to be carried away in a memory.

"How many has she adopted," Aaron asked, smiling. Obviously, he had been mislead. And he wondered why Aedenrel hadn't told him before. Then again, he assumed that there were quite a few things that she wasn't exactly offering up to him. Things that she either thought to "protect" him from, or that just weren't any of his business anyways.

"Well, we're not sure we have an accurate count..." One of them began. Aaron stared in that general direction, and another series of gigles ensued.

"A lot. Aedenrel buys houses in each City, and then takes some orphans to live there. She gets them food, everything they need. Even pays for their training and tuition at the Arcane University. We'd say... there are around twenty of them."

"Twenty." Aaron repeated, astounded. "Twenty." Before the Oblivion Crisis she had been here, in the Imperial city, and he hadn't known. What had happened between them, that she-

"Yes. Twenty. I can count to twenty," said one. He assumed it was an Imperial boy. "Wanna hear? One, two, three, four, six-"

"You skipped five," said another. Giggling all around him, but Aaron hardly seemed to notice. He was lost in thought, in his own visions of Aedenrel as an orphan, abandoned and lonely. In the Imperial City. Without him.

" 'Scuse me, Mister Aaron, but we should be going now. Aedenrel will be done with Miss Freend soon." A small child, one he assumed was no taller than his knee, led him stooping down the hallway, back towards the door he'd been kicked out of.

"Thanks," Aaron managed, and as the child scurried down the hall, Aaron found himself nervous. A moment later the door swung open, but he could tell by the footsteps that it wasn't Aedenrel.

"Aaron was it? Aedenrel is looking for you in the lobby. She had a feeling some of the children helped you wander off. I'll help you there," the Headmistress led him to the stairs, then down them, in silence. Aedenrel was waiting there, tapping her foot. He imagined her with a scowl on her face, clouding her eyes.

"WHERE have you been!" She didn't want an answer, she wanted to yell. He was going to let her, because he wanted to yell when all of this was over, and he was going to wait it out. "Every time I tell you to go somewhere, you end up missing. Do you wander off all by yourself, or do you just let people lead you all over the place? You could get in trouble, following people around. Are you even going to say anything?"

"No. Go on. Yell. I don't care." The Gods knew that Aaron had listened to his fair share of yelling in the past. When his father came home drunk, Aaron had listened to him complain and yell and scream. Everything was always Aaron's fault. So he let her yell. He blocked everything out. Waited for the moment when she would stop talking, so he could begin.

"Aaron..." Her tone softened. Her foot stopped tapping. She took a deep breath, and a look around, and then she held her hand out for him. He knew it was there, and he took it. The two of them walked out of the Imperial City Orphanage together, and Aedenrel sighed again. "I didn't mean... Gods Aaron, please say something."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He spoke with a low tone as he took his hand from hers, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He promised himself he wouldn't get angry.

"Tell you what?" Aedenrel tried to keep the memories from flooding at her, and she was ready to not say anything at all. She didn't feel like exposing herself to him. There were some secrets she wanted to keep to herself, close to her heart. Secrets she hadn't come to terms with; she supposed they were the equivalent of Aaron's blindness. But she knew that this was uncovered. There was no use trying to hide it.

"The Orphanage. Moving to Anvil. The Oblivion Crisis. Why Aedenrel? You can write. I can read! You should have written." He frowned at her. He was waiting for answers. And he was trying to keep his temper in check. "I want answers."

"Aaron, I..." Aedenrel sat down on a bench, and took a deep breath. "It's really a long story. Can't we just let it go-"

"No. Not this time." Aaron frowned. "I need to know why you didn't ask for my help, Aedenrel. Why didn't you write to me?"

Aedenrel saw that there was no way she was getting out of this without revealing some of her past, but she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let him drop the subject of his blindness when she was done.

"I'll tell you," Aedenrel decided, and took a deep breath. "But I'm only going to tell this story once."

"I'm listening," Aaron murmured.

* * *

"I was young, hardly thirteen when this all began. But you already knew that. When I was younger, the City paid for my schooling because my father, Lex, worked for the City. I went to the same Academy you did, and that's where we met. Our lives were good for a couple of years, until I turned seven. My father had always been a Grey Fox fanatic, but that year he decided he was going to put a watch on the Waterfront District. He was called a fanatic, and the Thieves Guild, the one that "_doesn't exist_" got him into trouble. They fished out his informant, and took him down. Called him insane.' 

"The thing with the Waterfront made him angry. Extremely angry. Angry enough to do stupid things, which eventually got him into trouble, which was exactly what the Thieves Guild wanted. As the people began to view him as more and more insane, the Emperor, because this was before the Oblivion Crisis, decided he wasn't worth the disgrace he was causing the Guard.'

" 'Someone,' namely the Thieves Guild, got him re-assigned to Anvil. He would be Captain of the Guard there. I've no doubt in my mind that the Emperor funded that move. But my father accepted his re-assignment, and we moved to Anvil. I would have told you, Aaron, but I couldn't. By the time I got home from school that day, everything we owned had been packed. My mother was there, and I haven't seen her since that day. She had come to say good-bye. Lex and I took a carriage to Anvil.'

"We had a house there, a tiny little cottage that I was left alone in most of the time. There's no school in Anvil, either. So every day I wandered around and did what I wanted. Until I decided to study with Carahil at the Mages' Guild. She began to teach me everything she knew about magic, and I worked hard to master everything she threw at me. A year went by, and then another. I finally perfected my Illusion skill. I could be anyone I wanted to be. Carahil thought it was funny. I figured I could use it when I needed to.'

"I grew attached to Carahil. I began to think of her as a friend and mother-figure. My father was coming home less and less, so I stayed at the Mages Guild. One day I woke up, and I knew something was wrong. Carahil went with me to the Castle, where the Countess was holding her Open Session. There was my father, standing next to her, and a man in a grey mask. I knew who it was. And I knew I was going to dread what happened next.'

"The man in the grey mask gave a touching speech as he produced a ring, which the Countess nearly leapt at. "This was my husband's ring," she said sadly. Then she added, "however did you get it?" And then the man explained everything, how he had become the Grey Fox to seek power, and how Noctournal's Mask had cursed him in the process. Some adventurer had come to his aid, and delivered the things he needed to undo the curse. Then, he took his mask off, and the Countess gasped.'

"Oh, is that really you," she cried, and hugged him. The Grey Fox was no longer the Grey Fox. He was the Count of Anvil, disguised all along as "A Stranger." He had been unable to tell her his real name. That was when my father lunged at him. All his life he'd been told that the Grey Fox didn't exist, that he was a myth, a fairy tale that someone had made up to keep him busy. All his life people had called him insane, they had ridiculed him. So he murdered the Count right there, on the steps to the throne of Anvil. The Countess screamed and ran. My father just stood there.'

"They imprisoned him right before my eyes, and the Countess took the Cowl, and stowed it away. Then she looked at me, and smiled sadly. Like she'd known that was going to happen all along. She walked quietly towards me, and spoke in a low, soothing tone.'

" 'You're his daughter, aren't you? Aedenrel Lex? I'm sorry you had to see all of that.' But Carahil stood beside me, and she rested a hand on my shoulder. 'Do you know where your mother is?' I told her no, I didn't, and she sighed a great big sigh. 'Then I have no choice than to send you to the Orphanage. Carahil will arrange this for you.' She turned then, and left me with Carahil. I wanted to cry then, but I refused to.'

"Carahil led me back to the Mages Guild, and helped me pack my things. Then she rode with me in the carriage to the Imperial City. Carahil assured me that everything was going to be okay. She told me she would fund my education again, and see to it that I got to study magic at the Arcane University. When we met the Headmistress, I was taken to my room, and the two of them spoke. I'll never know what went on in there, but Carahil left in a huff. She didn't even say good-bye to me.'

"I was fifteen and a half then. I could read, and I could write, but I was so upset about everything that had happened to me that I didn't even think about asking for your help. In my first year in Anvil, I learned that if I studied hard and didn't give myself time to think about it, I could keep you from my thoughts. I studied hard in the Orphanages' school. I even practiced my Illusion skills. I got myself into trouble, but I loved it. At least somebody cared when I was in trouble.'

"When I was "good" I could wander around the city. Eventually, Carahil did arrange for me to study at the Arcane University. Raminus tutored me, and when I turned eighteen, the Headmistress summoned me to her. She had that frown on her face, the one where you know you're in trouble. She sat me down, and she said, just as plain as day, "Aedenrel, We have to let you go. You're too old to live in the Orphanage. You should go see Jauffre at Weynen Priory. I'll arrange for your ride and escort there. I hope you'll take all that you've learned with you." '

"And then two orphans delivered my things, the few books I'd acquired and the clothes I owned, and I walked out into the City as a free woman. Eventually, I saved money, and made a promise to myself that I was going to help out other orphans under the reign of the Headmistress. I purchased my first house in the Imperial City, got it furnished, and used my Illusion skills to transform into... Well, a man I named Dray'n Hllalu. He met with the Headmistress, and adopted one of the girls Aedenrel had known as a young child. The Headmistress suspected nothing.'

"Under the presumption of Dray'n Hllalu, I purchased houses and adopted many of my old friends from the Orphanage. I paid for their schooling, I hired tutors for their skills, and I gave them armor and equipment. Every single one of them is alive and doing well. Once a month, all of them come and visit me at Frostcrag Spire for a reunion. We eat and chat, summon Daedra in a contest, cast spells for fun, and have random knowledge tournaments. There's even a fighting-skills show off.'

* * *

Aedenrel paused, and took a deep breath to calm the tears that threatened to spill over. She grounded herself, and waited for him to say something. Anything. He said nothing, and a silence surrounded them. "I couldn't write you because I forgot to. Besides, what did you expect me to write? "Dear Aaron, Hi, it's Aedenrel. I just thought I'd let you know that I moved to Anvil with my dad because he's an insane Grey Fox fanatic. Oh, and then I moved to an orphanage when he got imprisoned for life for killing the Count who wasn't really he Count because he was the Grey Fox. I hope you can help me out! Love, Aede!" 

"Aede, stop," Aaron put an arm around her shoulders, and smiled. "If I had known, I would have done anything to help you. Because that's what friends do. I never stopped thinking about you, Aedenrel. I never forgot about you."

"I tried to forget about you," she murmured. She didn't add that it hadn't worked. Or that she hadn't lost the feelings she'd had for him in the beginning of their adventures together. "Remember the time," she began, smiling, "you and I decided to go and visit that Aelid ruin, Fanascal? You didn't want to go, but-"

"But you won me over with the promise of treasure. The two of us didn't make it out of the City Gates before one of the guards stopped us. They gave us that look, and hauled us back inside. We got one of those speeches that started off, "You know, there's no one to protect you outside the City Gates-"

Aedenrel giggled, and found she was feeling better. There wasn't going to be a better time to tell him... "Aaron, I..."

He stopped then, and tilted his head to one side in curiosity. "Yes...?" _Is she going to say what I think she's going to say?_

"I gave your horse to the two orphans we adopted. They're riding it back to Anvil as we speak."

"Damn," he muttered, and then plastered a large grin on his face. "Can we go home now?"

"No," Aedenrel decided. "We're going to have a civilized drink at the Arcane University. And you owe me a story. How'd you end up blind?"

"A different story, perhaps," Aaron smiled at her, and the two of them walked together towards the University. "How about we have a few drinks first, and then a story?"

"Agreed," Aedenrel hid the anger in her voice as they walked. She could share her life story, but he still wouldn't tell her why he couldn't see. She would find out one way or another, she decided, whether it was her prying it out of him, or figuring it out herself with a bit of work with her connections. "I'll buy them."

"You'd better," Aaron remarked, "because I haven't got any money."


	8. Chapter 6

**Authors' Note 2:** _At the time of writing this, I'd like to mention I GOT !TWO! REVIEWS, and I guess this story is becoming increasingly popular. Please note that this chapter has drinking and some foul language.  
_

* * *

As Aedenrel and Aaron sat down at the table, there was a smile on her face. They were seated around a round table in the Mages Private Quarters, the room just below the Archmages' room. Three other Mages were drinking with them, Julienne Fanis, Tar-Meena, and Raminus Polus sat with them. Each one of them had a large silver tankard filled with their favored brew in front of them, and bottles littered the table along with a few ancient texts that Raminus was donating to Aedenrel. Aedenrel had already watched Aaron drink one tankard of beer, but he was showing no inhibition yet. She plastered a smile on her face as she enjoyed the company. 

"Aedenrel," Raminus was speaking to her, so she tilted her head in his general direction, "we weren't expecting you to be here, otherwise we would have brought some more of the Tamika Vintage wines up."

"Oh, it's no problem," she assured him, with a hearty swig of the non-vintage wine she had. "I didn't tell you I was coming, so you're at no fault." She turned her head away from Raminus and towards Aaron and Tar-Meena, who seemed to be having some conversation. As soon as she'd turned her head, though, Aaron had glanced at her and flashed her a winning smile. Her heart fluttered, but she ignored it. "Aaron, where did you wander off to today? When I looked for you in the hallway you'd disappeared."

"Less disappeared," Aaron commented, downing the last of his beer, "and more followed an orphan child who had some information worth getting." Aaron realized then that it probably hadn't been such a good idea to follow the child around. Tar-Meena meant to tell him so.

"Is it such a good idea, Mister Glistel, to just follow random people around?" There was scold in her voice, but Aaron chose to ignore it. Or, perhaps he was already getting drunk enough that he really didn't hear it.

"I have a rule," Aaron piped up, with a wide grin on his face as Aedenrel poured him more beer. "I only follow pretty women and children. They're less likely to lead you astray."

"That," replied Julienne, "depends on what your definition of astray is."

The room filled with laughter, and Aedenrel found that she was having a good time. Sure, the lighting was low, and the room smelled a little smoky, like someone had left a candle burning for too long or used a foul smelling incense for too long, but the atmosphere caught up to her. She found she was happy here, in the company of fellow Mages and Aaron. Always there was Aaron, gnawing at her conscience, and twisting her heart into knots. She heard him laugh, then, and tried to disguise the tears that rose in her eyes. Was she tired, she wondered deftly, or getting too drunk? It had been far too long since she'd heard him laugh. Thankfully, Aaron was telling some sort of raunchy joke, and no one noticed when she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"But how can you tell the difference between an ugly woman and a pretty one," questioned Raminus, "when you can't see them to begin with?"

"It's all in the voice," Aaron replied, grinning like a maniac. At least, thought Aedenrel, he was as drunk as she was. "But I have another joke. Why did the Land Dreugh cross the road?"

"I don't know," Julienne answered with a question in her voice. Aedenrel felt suddenly jealous as the other woman placed an hand on his arm. Aaron didn't seem to mind, though. He just kept right on smiling. "Why?"

"To get to the other side," Aaron answered. Of course, everyone's senses were already so dulled that it was ridiculously funny. The roar of laughter that followed had Aedenrel smiling as well. When she glanced at the giant hourglass, though, she decided it was time for Aaron to tell her the story that she wanted. For nearly four hours the five of them had been sitting there, numbing away their senses one drink at a time. Now, Aedenrel yawned and stood up, stretching.

"I think I'm going to bed," Aedenrel murmured, and Aaron stood up beside her.

"Are we going home now?" He questioned, and Aedenrel shook her head at him, a silly, toxin induced smile.

"Nooo," she answered, slightly slurring her words. "Haha, we're staying here tonight. I'm too horse to ride a drunk home tonight."

"Aedenrel, you're completely trashed," Raminus stood up too, and supported her with an arm under hers. He gently guided Aedenrel to the portal, and Aaron followed them downstairs, outside, and into one of the small cabins that Mages were allowed to use. Raminus helped Aedenrel sit down on a bed, and Aaron sat on the floor cross-legged. The Mage left then, and Aedenrel broke out into giggles that clearly said she'd had too much to drink.

"This was fun," she managed between giggles, and smiled down at him. Aaron just shook his head in reply and stood up in a rather wobbly manner.

"D'you still wanttohear a stooory? Aaron asked, sitting down next to her on the bed. She batted her eyes at him, and smiled. Then, she nodded. He could see neither, but she thought he got the point.

"I want to hear about why you can't see anymore."

"Oh please, Aede," there was more than a hint of whining in his voice, "why can't you just let this go? Why can't I keep this one thing to myself? You're obsessed with why I can't see anymore, and I wish you'd stop asking!"

"If you'd tell me, then I'd _KNOW_," Aedenrel answered, clearly just as upset as he was. "And I wouldn't _have_ to keep pestering you for information. I'm not just going to let this drop! I want to know, and I'm _going_ to find out _whether_ you tell me or not."

"I'm not telling you," Aaron answered, glaring at her. "It isn't any of your business."

"Why are you acting like it's a big secret? It can't be that bad!"

"I'm going to sleep now," Aaron answered, sliding down to the floor to curl up in a tight ball. "Please shut up."

"Oh, I'll shut up," Aedenrel hissed under her breath. "I'm going to find out, Aaron."

"And I'm going to sleep." He replied, with a murmur. The last thing he imagined before he fell asleep was Aedenrel's face, glaring at him. He tried to think back to when he'd last seen her so livid, so furious, but he could find no other incident. A smile flickered on his face, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Aedenrel, meanwhile, took a look around the room, and noted the familiar things that surrounded her. Shelves lined the walls, old, wooden shelves that had seen better days. Some were sagging under many centuries of holding up magic tomes, and some had the scorch marks left by accidents with alchemy equipment. The floor was white stone, but there was a rug, which Aaron was currently curled up on. A small table had once held a Nirnroot specimen, but now it contained only some small seeds that she had planted herself. Nirnroot took along time to grow, she had found. In one of the other Mages rooms there were Enchanting and Spellmaking altars. She wondered briefly if she could forge a spell to make him tell her everything she'd ever wanted to know about him. The thought was instantly forgotten, though, as her eyes fell upon the bed, with its' silk and velvet sheets and fluffy, down-filled pillows.

* * *

The pair of them woke late, late enough to have missed breakfast. Aedenrel was in a foul mood, but Aaron seemed to have a hangover, which had made her feel at least a little bit better. She'd showered and changed her clothes, and the two of them got onto Shadowmere's back in silence. Aaron wished that Aedenrel would just get over questioning him, and she wished that he would open up and tell her. The two of them brooded, and the silence ensued. Miles, hours passed, and still they said nothing. Would this last forever? 

The air grew more frigid, and the wind bit into their clothes. Still, Aedenrel pressed on, a new secret weighing heavily on her heart, as the silence pressed between them, an invisible but very solid barrier. What was Aaron going to say when they arrived home...? She pushed the thought from her mind as she stirred Shadowmere faster, pushing him harder than she should have, but they couldn't arrive home fast enough. "_Just a few more minutes,_" she whispered to the stallion.

When they finally reached the house, Aedenrel nearly leaped from Shadowmere's back. Aaron carefully made his way down, and the mare made her own way towards the stables. Aaron couldn't figure out what Aedenrel's hurry had been, but he wasn't about to bring it up. He followed her up the stairs, and stopped when he heard her stop. Just as he was about to say something, she spoke.

"Tomorrow is very special," she addressed him, and then swung the door open. "My adopted... "children" are coming, we do this every month, and you're not to interfere. I want you to get along with them. They're more like friends than anything else, and if you mess this up for me..." Her voice drifted off but her message was clear, she was going to make his life a living hell. He nodded, and then she ushered him inside. Forcefully, she steered him towards one of the tables. "Sit." She told him, and he heard her stroll of to some other part of the household. It was strange, thought Aaron, that she didn't have anything more to say to him. Feeling like the worst was yet to come, he sat silently at the table, absorbed in a daydream.

Aaron didn't hear when Aedenrel walked up to him, and he started when she spoke to him. "Are you going to help, or are you going to sit there?" She trust something at him, and he caught the books just before they collided with his face. Frowning, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can't read."

"Yes, you can, but you can't see to read. I wonder-"

"Don't go there," he warned, and she sighed. "I want you to stack those, and do it neatly. I'll give you other things to do too, as they'll be here tomorrow and-"

"Aede, stop. I'll do this, just don't kill me." Aaron picked books up off of the floor and stacked them on the table around him, taking care not to catch any with his face as Aedenrel continued to toss them at him. He suspected that she half wanted the work done, and half of it was training for him. Focus, agility, and not-getting-hit-in-the-face skills. Aaron could totally call this training.

* * *

Aedenrel had either lied to him, had been lazy, or had completely forgotten about having extra bedrolls. Either way, Aaron slept on one of them overnight, and Aedenrel said little to him in the morning. The silence ensued until there was a knock at the door to Frostspire, and then Aedenrel dashed to the door. She flung it wide, inviting both the bitter cold and the person inside. It took Aaron a moment, but he picked out their voices, and listened carefully. 

"It's been a while, Aede," said the visitor. "I've been off adventuring, and I brought you something special!!" The visitor, a female who's voice seemed familiar, started shuffling through her bags. Whatever she withdrew must have been to Aedenrel's liking, because a squeal like an adoring fan came from her. Aaron just smiled, and held the tray of food like he was supposed to. That's what she had told him to do, and Gods forbid that he would disrupt her stupid party.

"Oooh, who's the hottie with the sandwiches?!" Apparently they had crossed the room while he was lost in thought. Aaron felt a blush creep over his cheeks, though he tried to ignore it. The girl stepped closer, and brushed at his hair, and he resisted the urge to snarl at her. Instead, he held the tray like an idiot, and pretended that he was deaf, mute, and made of stone.

Hours later, all of the sandwiches had run out, and Aedenrel had forgiven him. Enough, anyways, that he was allowed to stay in the entrance/book-room/hall and listen to what was going on around him. He picked up about twenty voices, only two of which he knew. One was Aedenrels', and the other belonged to the "daughter" he had met in Anvil. He couldn't remember her name, but he knew her voice, and he knew she had been watching him. Slowly, he had heard her approaching him. While other things were going on, chatting, partying, fighting and playing, Aaron had been sitting at the table, amused, but feeling left out. He wasn't at all surprised when the girl sat down next to him, or when she placed a hand on his forearm. He was surprised, however, when he heard her voice, though she hadn't spoken.

_"Aaron, you sit here while the rest of us have fun. Why are you sulking?"_

He wondered if he should answer aloud, but he knew she had read his thoughts as quickly as he had thought them. The woman had some sort of mind-reading powers-

_"The bond you and I share," _she soothed telepathically, _"is maintained by our contact. If I move my hand, your thoughts are safe. But I think this conversation will go on a little longer. Tell me Aaron, have you thought over the question I left you last time? Do you have an answer for me?"_

_"You already know the answer. You've known all along."_

_"Indeed, but is it so hard to admit it to yourself? I know the truth, and you know the truth. Everyone around you knows the truth. Except for her. Do you know why she doesn't know?"_

_"No. I haven't told her, and I never will." Never..._ The thought drifted from his mind, leaving a gaping hole in his ego, and his heart.

_"So you think that if you ignore them, your feelings, that they will just go away? No no, Aaron, that's not the way they're played."_

_"What do you know? You think you know me, that you can see right through me and-"_

_"What would you give, Aaron, to see again?"_ The question hung in the air before him, seeping into his veins slowly, like a poison. What would he give to see again?

_"Anything."_

_"Anything Aaron? Even if you could never see _her _again? If Aedenrel were gone from your life, would it be worth it?"_

_"I..." _Yes? No? Would he abandon her for himself? Sever their friendship because he was selfish? _"No, not that."_

_"I can give it back to you, if you wish for it. Temporarily at best. And it's only a small fraction of vision. Is it worth anything to you?"_

_"What are you hinting at?"_

_"Detect Light. It might work well to restore your vision partially. I might also try a little Night Eyes." _There was an edge, a tone in the girls' voice that he didn't like. Something that warned him that there was a catch. A hook attached to the worm.

_"And what do you get out of this?"_

_"Don't be so stupid. I want nothing. I'm offering you the chance to partially see again, temporarily. Will you take it?"_

_"Yes,"_ Aaron wondered if he had spoken the word aloud, when the girls' hands were on his cheeks, and her breath was on his skin. He fought the urge to panic as she slipped something onto his neck, and then she walked away. Aaron kept his eyes clenched shut for what must have been five minutes. Then, slowly, fearful, afraid that the charm wouldn't work, he opened his eyes.

* * *

Aedenrel had quietly slipped out of the party nearly an hour before. Brooding was the word to describe her mood, she was brooding, upset and angry. There was no reason, she told herself, that he shouldn't tell her how he had ended up blind. But she knew there had to be some sort of secret behind it, or he would have told her himself. What was he trying to hide from her? 

She was on foot this time, walking down the path to Bruma. Bundled in a large wool jacket, and with a sword strapped to her side, she was taking her anger out the best way she knew how; walking away from it. Aaron was making her upset, angry, and she would get back at him. The dagger has the sharpest sides when it is pointed at a friend.

The half-elf, half-Imperial woman knew her own course of action; she wanted information and she knew where to go to get it. Bruma was the closest town, but she would shortly be making a trip to Cheydinhal. And then... She let her mind wander, filling with possibilities. Would he thank her? Would he hate her? She tried not to think about it as she skirted around a black-bear and ignored its grumbles of protest. Even the animals knew better than to pick a fight with her.

Twenty minutes later, Aedenrel arrived at the gates of Bruma. She flung one door wide open, and greeted the guards with a half-smile and a dangerous gleam in her eye. The guards knew better than to mess with her when she had that look on her face. Aedenrel was out for blood, and no one was going to stand in her way. Both guards pitied the fool that refused to step aside for her, or whom made a snide remark. They exchanged glances behind her back when she passed, and began quietly betting upon who was going to be dead in the morning.

She ignored them, though, as she made her way towards the beggars' bedding. They smelled, they were often dirty, and one of them had a foul mouth, but she needed them, and she needed to know what they knew. Her ego was slightly deflated as she found that the beds were empty, and she sat down on the stool, to wait. Her mood had not improved, and she doubted that it was going to. She cursed Aaron under her breath, for his stubbornness, for his stupidity, for his secrets. Did he really think he could keep something from her?

* * *

When Aaron opened his eyes, he felt tears stinging them. No longer blind, no longer blind! His mind raced, a thousand thoughts, hopes and dreams resurfaced in a wave of happiness that was too large to contain. Swirls of light danced before his eyes, the Detect Light spell had obviously worked. What was more, the world around him was visable, and though blue-tinted, he could see. 

"I can see," he said, mostly to himself, but he saw all of the "children" turn towards him, and smile. Men, women, all of them seemed to have accepted him. It was strange, he had felt he was being ignored. Had they planned this all along?

"We had news of you from Kym a few days ago. And that was long enough to make you a little something," said one of the girls, blonde haired and fair skinned. Obviously a Nord, and possibly the ring-leader. "It took David nearly four hours to stop arguing with us about it. What spells to put on, and so forth. But there is a catch."

Oh, he had known there was a catch. "What is it?" He found his voice to be a little less intimidating than he had wanted it to be, but he paid it no attention. What did these people want from him?

"The charm is only temporary, Aaron. It'll wear off in a few hours. You wouldn't believe how long it took us to even make it that strong. A lot of Mages donated their energy, resources and magicka to us in order to make that for you. You'll only have a few hours."

"And I have a task?"

"Of sorts," that was Kym. He turned to look at the woman standing next to him, a girl no older than seventeen who looked as innocent as a doe or a dew-covered flower at sunrise. She was beautiful, but he wanted to see Aedenrel more. Where was she? "We want you to help us think of a gift to give to Aedenrel, for her birthday. It's coming up soon."

Just a few days before his. They had been born closely together, and their destines were intertwined. They had always known that. "Where is she?" He heard the fear in his own voice. What if he didn't get to see her before the time ended, before the spell ran out? He felt like someone out of a fairytale, given only until midnight to go to the ball. Only there was no ball, and he didn't want to meat a handsome prince. He wanted to see Aedenrel, and he knew she wasn't there.

"Left a few hours ago, claiming she had a headache. When she gets like this, we just let her go." This time it was a male who spoke, a spritey boy no taller than Aaron's shoulder, but with the cocky kind of confidence that young teenagers exude; their sort of "I-can-do-anything" attitude that so often gets young adventurers killed. Aaron realized he didn't know any of them by name.

"Gets like what?" Aaron found himself asking, against his better judgement.

"Gets all... flustered. Upset, angry, whatever. She deals with it in her own way." The boy winked, and Aaron felt jealousy at what the boy was implying. Aedenrel has another man somewhere out there that she went to when she had desires to? His expression must have changed, because the boy laughed. "It's not what you're thinking."

"How would you know what I'm thinking," Aaron retorted, suddenly upset. He didn't want to deal with his own feelings of jealousy and hurt that came from the knowledge of where Aedenrel had gone. The boy made no attempt to answer, and before Aaron could say something really hurtful, Kym stepped between them.

"Aaron, we're wasting time. What can we do for her?"

Aaron sat silently for a few minutes, completely absorbed in his thoughts, raking his memories for anything that might prove useful. For some reason, he couldn't get the scene out of his head; the voice near his shoulder. _ "Don't touch that." _Finally, he had an answer for them. With a smile, he looked up at all the smiling faces. "The vaults have lots of precious artifacts in them. Things I'm not allowed to touch. I have the feeling that they're disorganized and probably piled all over the place down there. How quickly can you make a few display cases? Nice ones, with locks and traps? If we can find things that Aedenrel holds precious, we should get them display cases, and surprise her with that."

"Sounds like a good idea," that all agreed.

Aaron tried to ignore the one voice he had heard, the one that said, "We ought to get a display case for him, then."

The room was much larger than he had imagined it being. But he didn't have much time to look around. Aedenrel's "children" were leading him towards the Vaults Portal, and then he was there. They smelled like... Aaron couldn't put a word to the smell, other than cold. Small Imps floated aimlessly around the cellar, obviously there to provide some sort of protection. And either they weren't a threat, or Aedenrel had allowed them free access to the place. He had his sight back, he wanted to jump for joy. A niggling in the back of his head reminded him that it was only temporarily, that it wouldn't last forever.

Nothing lasted forever. Not friendship, not love, not sight, not life. That was depressing, but he tried to remain positive as the others dragged out barrels and boxes, chests and other things filled to the brim with things that were obviously unorganized. Oh yes, thought Aaron, Aedenrel had remained the same after all these years. He and Kym went to sorting one barrel, using a simple "piles" system. One for weapons, one for armor (divided into light and heavy sections), booze, precious gems, clothing, and things that seemed to be either of great power or great significance. It appeared that Aedenrel kept her magic utensils elsewhere, though, because none of them found Alchemy equipment or ingredients. Two of them had left, with the promise to return with display cases of the finest craft and make. Aaron wasn't going to ask them how they were going to get them, mostly because he knew he didn't want to know.

And slowly, as the hours wore on, his vision faded. The Detect Life spell grew weaker until he saw no more than dust motes of magic around them, and the Night Eyes slowly faded to blackness. It was well past Midnight when they finally retired, all of Aedenrel's things categorized and organized and other things that end in -ized. Aaron fell asleep on the floor, while Aedenrel's "children" curled into their sleeping rolls. In the middle of his sleep, the amulet around his neck disintigrated and was no more, its magic was spent. Aaron would miss it in the morning, but he knew, also, that there was something more that he had to do to repay the "children" for their gift.

Aaron sensed that they knew something more about something that they weren't telling him. Did they know why Aedenrel had decided to "rescue" him in the first place?


	9. Chapter 7

**Random Author's Notes:** _I've only received a few reviews, and I'd appreciate more if you've got something to say. I'm nearly finished with this story (part One, anyways) and then I'll go back and revise a few things that needed revisions. Expect the next few chapters to be excruciatingly long. And I mean that in the best of ways. I've been reading too much R.A. Salvatore... I think it's affecting my own writing.  
_

* * *

Aedenrel was in one of the worst moods she had ever been in. As she made her way towards Bruma, her mood kept growing darker, until her thoughts were surrounded with malice and hatred, all centered around Aaron. How dare he refuse to tell her the truth? Who did he think he was? She'd even told him that she was going to find out, one way or another. And she intended to make good upon her threat. Of course, after a few drinks and general partying. Maybe she'd kill a few people, just to make herself feel better. So what if there was a bounty on her head, and a law at her neck, saying that she wasn't "allowed" to do that? Aedenrel had never cowered before the Law, and she had long ago decided that she never would. 

She ignored the Guard's murmurs as she passed them on her way to the beggar's bedding, frowning as she discovered that no one occupied the disgustingly dirty bedroll. The beggar wasn't there, but she was willing to wait. For a little while, at least. Then heads were going to roll upon the ground. She had waited for no more than ten minutes, however, when the sound of approaching footsteps reached her ears, and she turned just in time to dodge the tripping beggar. He landed with a loud thump next to her on the ground, and rolled over slowly. He was obviously intoxicated, but that was none of her concern. She lashed out at him with her boot, scoring a hit in his side. It made the man wince, but she cared nothing about it. Aedenrel's foul mood made her impartial to other's feelings.

"Tell me where I can find a wizard that specializes in curses. Quickly, if you value your life." She waited for the man's response, her well of patience running dangerously low.

"Try Bravil. There's a wizard there of considerable talents. He goes by the name of-"

Aedenrel finished the mans' sentence with him, her anger growing larger by the second as her features were marred by a frown that grew ever deeper by the passing seconds. "Fathis Aren." _Son of a bitch._She stood up then, and took a deep, settling breath. It calmed her nerves just a touch, enough for a dab of compassion to come to her face. She unhooked the gold purse from her belt, and tossed him about a hundred gold Septims. She cared nothing for the gold she held, it meant less to her than the hair on her head. But the man could use it, and if he had saved all the money she had given him over their years of "partnership" he ought to have had enough to buy a house with. She doubted he had, though, as his breath often reeked of alcohol, and he was rarely sober enough to make more than a few sentences. Aedenrel turned, making her way to her next destination.

She was going to the pub, and she ignored the idle chatter and whispers that greeted her when she threw the door wide open, and then slammed it closed behind herself. All eyes turned to look at her, and just as switfly all eyes diverted from her. They all knew what kind of mood she was in, and they all knew better than to mess with her. In keeping their heads and voices low, they ran little risk of setting off her already flaming temper. Which was always good. More than a few of them had seen the effects of her anger, and more than a few of them had witnessed it first-hand. She sat down at an empty table and waited impatiently for someone to come up to her.

"Miss Lex, it's wonderful to see you here-" It was the owner, Olav, a Nord of considerable size. That didn't make him any less afraid of the young half-Bosmer, though.

"Shut the fuck up," she snapped, and set her face into a glare that would have scared the pants off a minotaur. If minotaurs wore pants, that is. "And get me a god damned bottle of Mead." She waved him off with a quick motion of her hand, and he scurried away. If she was going to storm into the fortress of Fathis Aren, she was going into it shit-faced drunk, and she wanted to remember nothing of it.

It was nearly two am when Aedenrel stumbled from the bar, drunk and with six more bottles of the brew in her pack. Shadowmere had never minded her being drunk, though, and she shared some sort of psychic bond with him. As soon as she had clambered onto his back, he had set off, towards Cheydinhal. She planned to take a few of her "Brothers" into the fight with her. It mattered not to the young woman if they lived or died in the battle she was about to wage, and if they served as bait and decoys for her then their existence was well deserved. She owned them, and they would do what she told them to. Or else.

* * *

It was only a few hours later that Aedenrel arrived in Cheydinhal and made her way into the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary. Of course, by then her senses were working again, and she was having coherent thoughts. Later, she promised herself, she would drink another couple bottles of Mead, and renew the numb feeling she favored. As she swung herself down into the well, she landed lightly on her feet, and of course, was greeted by one of the lackeys whose head she had nearly dropped onto. 

"Why, Listener, it's s-so n-nice to s-s-see you." The Khajit stuttered, and she glowered at him. He shut his mouth after that, and knew better than to open it again unless she told him to.

"Go get everyone. Now." She crossed the room with confident strides, seating herself at a table in the corner. The Khajit took of at a swift pace, down the stairs to fetch anyone and everyone who happened to be as unlucky as he was. He had a feeling that this was going to be his end. And he had known this day would come, though he had always hoped that he wouldn't be around when she summoned them to go to their deaths. Personally, he hated the fact that she had ever been named Listener.

A few minutes later, Aedenrel was surrounded by the Dark Brotherhood members that happened to be in the Sanctuary. Four novices. They would have to do, she decided. She sat back, and a thin smile crossed her lips.

"Today is your lucky day," she murmured. She didn't have to speak up, as all of them hung on her every word. They admired her equally to their fear of her. "You're being drafted by myself to undertake a contract commissioned and paid for by myself. You'll likely be killed, but I couldn't care less about your fate. You may refuse now, and I'll cut your throat where you stand, before you can draw your next breath. We are leaving now. Try to run and you will be afraid to sleep for the rest of your life. I own this Sanctuary, and I own you. Do as I tell you, and you may yet live."

Their faces were sullen, and they had little choice and they knew it. Aedenrel stood then, and stretched before them. Then, she drew her dagger, and a strange twinkle came into her eyes. She was daring them to defy her, and none of them were stupid enough to do so. Silently, she made her way across the room again, and began to ascend the ladder out of the well. Without looking, she new the four of them were following her..

The Brotherhood had horses, and silently they followed Aedenrel and Shadowmere towards Bravil. The way of the Brotherhood was silence and secrecy, and they made no noise while sticking to the shadows of the paths. In the time it took to get to Bravil, Aedenrel had downed two of her bottles of Mead. She wasn't feeling the buzz, but she knew it would be coming. She wanted it more than any of them knew.

As they approached and rode past Bravil, the tension in the air around them grew. All of the novices knew they were going to their death, and yet they could not turn from the path she had put them on. To go against the word of the Listener... Abruptly, Aedenrel turned from the path, and the sun was coming up over the hills around them. Fear grew in the hearts of the novices, fear of both Aedenrel and the danger she was putting them into. All of them knew they were going to die. All of them preferred to go down fighting as opposed to having their throats slit by their leader.

The half-Bosmer woman dismounted and clicked her tongue at Shadowmere, sending him away from the battlefield. The others followed suit, and drew their weapons, as Aedenrel drew hers. She roughly threw the oaken doors open wide. It wasn't quiet, and of course it attracted the attention of the three Daedroth inside the crumbling fort ruins. The tower of Fathis Aren was already proving dangerous. Aedenrel charged, never one to stray from a battle. Of course the others followed, and it was not long before all three had fallen to the ground. They wiped the blood from their weapons and followed Aedenrel into the tower.

Through the damp halls they charged, slaughtering the companions and guardians of the Wizard. Aedenrel charged ahead of the novices, cutting down anything that happened to cross her path. So far the novices had secured no more than minor cuts and scrapes, and they were grateful for the Listener's apparent battle rage. That is, until they got to the water.

Aedenrel had hit a dead-end, and she knew it. A frown appeared on her face as she peered into the murky and freezing water. She stood ankle-deep in it, trying to hide the fear in her heart. If there was one thing that scared her, it was drowning. In cold water, where no one would find her body. She shivered, alerting the novices to her fear. She turned on her heels and faced them, replacing her frown with a grin.

"We're splitting up. Two of you that way, one of you with me, and the remaining one stands guard here." She pointed at them, deciding to take the Khajit with her. Then she dug in her pack and extracted some amulets, handing one to each of them. "Water Breathing and Communications," she explained. "If you find something, call to me. If you die, I'm taking the amulets back. If you live, they're yours." Turning again, she waded into the water, slipping her own necklace over her head. Then she submerged herself completely, fighting the panic that came when she couldn't see. She whispered the spell for Night-Vision, and swam through tunnels, hoping she was going the correct way.

Her instincts told her that she should breathe, as she swam deeper and deeper into the fortress. She did so, the magic of the amulet converting the water to air. Or had she grown gills? She had never quite understood how that specific spell worked. But as she finally had to re-cast Night-Eyes, she wished she'd never gone in the water at all. Swimming in the bottom of the pool she was exploring was the largest Slaughterfish she had ever seen. It was more than twice her size, and thankfully, appeared to be blind. The thing still had gigantic teeth, however, and that didn't help make her any less afraid of it.

She used a scroll for partial Chameleon, and quickly made her way up to it, slashing wildly at the place where its heart ought to be. The water around her turned red with the fish's blood, but she continued to hack and slash at it until she was sure beyond a doubt that he was dead. That's when she saw her opening, a tunnel leading upwards that was partially obscured by a rock. She hadn't seen it before because of that rock, and she got the feeling that it had been placed there for a good reason. Swiftly, she made her way into the tunnel, silently sending a message to the others.

"I've found it. Go back to the surface and wait for me." Aedenrel hadn't even noticed the Khajit beside her disappear, which had happened as soon as he had seen the large fish. She made a mental note to punish him later as she finally surfaced in the mouth of the tunnel. A large wooden door greeted her, and she took one of the torches from the wall to light her way. By now her Chameleon spell had worn off, but she knew she wouldn't need it. Digging in her pockets she withdrew the Skeleton Key, and began picking the lock of the door.

After checking for traps, Aedenrel swung the door open heartily, and smiled when it slammed loudly against the stone walls. The Wizard was there, poring over some magical tome or another. He turned, though, and met her gaze half-heartedly. She had the feeling that he had known she was coming. He closed the book he was working with, and sighed. His tone of voice gave away what she had already guessed.

"Aedenrel Lex. It's been a while since we've associated. Are you here to steal more of my artifacts, or perhaps to sabotage another one of my experiments? Are you looking for magical necklaces, or journals? Do you seek that which no other would wish to possess? Tell me, Aedenrel, why you have invaded my private quarters once again."

She smiled in spite of the malice she felt rising in herself, and drew the dagger from her hip swiftly. Though Fathis Aren was being friendly the two of them had not parted on good terms, and she knew he had a score to settle with her. The last time she'd visited him, she had been under the orders of a contractor, one that she hadn't known was the Grey Fox, before she had had dealings with the Mage's Guild. Under the contractor's orders, she had stolen an enchanted arrow from him. But she had done so stealthily, and she didn't know he had known it was her.

"I came for answers. And I'll take them from you dead or alive."

The smile that was on his face quickly faded, though he tried to remain confident. It was a game between the two of them. Whoever showed weakness, fear, first was going to be dead in their tracks. His blade was poisoned, but she was swift on her feet. Would he be able to defeat her, if she made a false step? "I assume you're referring to some recently acquired proficiency in Necromancy."

"You know I am. It was by my hands that the King of Worms was slain. I now possess his books, his talents, his staff. If you won't tell me in life, you'll tell me in death. Or rather, un-life." Of course, that was a complete lie, she hadn't been the one to slay the King of Worms. And it was by a complete accident that she had come into possession of the books and staff that had once been his. Still, it was good fortune, and though she had never used the staff or books, she had little doubt that she could. And Fathis Aren didn't have to know she was bluffing!

"What do you want to know?" He moved slowly on his feet, trying to appear confident still, trying to get to the weapon that was concealed under the mattress of his bed. Her sapphire eyes followed him all the way, though her features gave away nothing. A long silence ensued. Did she know what he was up to?

"I've heard you know a little something about Curses. And I'm looking for information on them. I want books, and firsthand experience stories. Spill the beans, or-"

"This is about that Azura damned boy, isn't it? The one that killed my first Giant Slaughterfish, and came here in search of YOU. Only you hadn't arrived yet, Aedenrel. Your friend is blind by your own hand!" He lunged towards her, and adrenaline filled her.

The half-Bosmer maiden dodged, and whirled around at him when he was behind her. Her own dagger was in her hand, but she wasn't quick enough to slash him. She took a hit to the stomach, though the blade didn't pierce the glass armor she wore. Aedenrel kicked at him, and knocked the blade from his hand. She had gained a second, and the advantage, and she shot Fingers Of The Mountain at him, which he absorbed most of the impact of. He didn't appear to be very damaged, however, and she was slightly disappointed by that fact.

Fathis Aren had long been a Mage, far longer than Aedenrel had been alive. He wasn't unused to people coming into his "private" tower and challenging him, but Fathis hadn't ever met someone as stupid as Aedenrel Lex before. She had barely escaped the first time with her life and his enchanted arrow, and now she was back, seeking the reversal for a curse that he had put on one of her "friends." There had only been two survivors, two that had made it out of his Tower alive, and this girl was stupid enough to come in again?

Anger fueled him, anger about every injustice he had ever been served. His hatred of the Mages Guild and their "policy" about Necromancy had long ago driven him from the Arcane University, and he had never quite gotten over his "letter of severance." They had "let him go" a few days after the Lex girl had stolen from him. Somehow everything that happened after the girl's visit had made things turn for the worse. His hatred, his bitter, hollow life had started, and would end with her.

Fathis lunged at her, dagger held high, and she nimbly dodged again. There was nothing Aedenrel liked better than a good fight, and Fathis promised that he wouldn't go down easily. Sticking her foot out, she tripped him, and then laughed aloud when he tumbled to the ground. She didn't move in for the kill, though, because she didn't quite feel like finishing him off just yet. Instead she waited for him to get up, and lunge towards her again. Which was exactly what he did.

He was sweating, angry and pissed beyond all measure. Aedenrel found it funny, and allowed herself a small snicker before she skillfully coated her blade with a poison she had made herself. It would kill him slowly, while paralyzing him at the same time. She wanted to have fun with him before he sank into death. Even if she would only allow him to be dead for a short amount of time. He came at her once more, and this time she let out a cry as she felt his weapon slide between the plates of her green-toned armor, and right into one of her ribs. The pain that whipped through her mind was nearly unbearable, but she fought her way through it, even managing to utter a threat between her clenched teeth.

"You'll pay for that, you bastard." She lunged at him, and effectively nicked his arm, letting the poison from her blade sink in before she withdrew it, and kicked him to the ground unceremoniously. He lay there twitching, and she held her wound, feeling slightly sick. Her hand was covered with her own blood, warm and sticky, and there was a pain there that she knew wouldn't go away for some time. He had cursed his blade, which was something that only Necromancers did to their own things, in the hope that if stolen, they would injure the thief.

Aedenrel picked up the dagger, and threw it into the mortar that held the stone walls together. Her rib ached, and she knew there was some sort of poison leaking into her own bloodstream. But her eyes had fallen upon something that caught her attention fully and refused to let it go; a large stack of books in the corner opposite of herself. Even without having read them she knew what they contained, and she knew they would be helpful in her campaign to lift the "curse" that Aaron suffered from.

The Journals of Fathis Aren hardly fit in her pack, and she didn't want to run the risk of ruining them in the water. But how else could she get out? Especially with the dead body of the infamous Wizard, in case she needed to question him later. Aedenrel had always had a plan though, and she was already making new adjustments as to how she was going to get home. She turned towards the body again, and held out an amulet that she had taken from her pouch. Standing carefully, and channeling Magicka through the ruby token, she began summoning minions to help her escort the newly acquired treasure. A Xivilai appeared, and then a Dremora next to him. Lastly she summoned Daedroth. Aedenrel nearly fell over with the exertion of so much Magicka, but she managed to steady herself by leaning against the bed. With a mental communication, she told each of them what she wanted done, and waved them off with her hands. The Magick of the amulet was powerful indeed, allowing the use to summon as many Daedric creatures as they wanted, but the side-effects were as bad as any poison. Fatigue, and weakness, along with most of her strength and health. The Amulet would be useless after this, she knew, but she had known she would one day need it, and she wasn't upset about losing such a grand artifact.

Aedenrel would need a few minutes to recuperate, and then she would follow her minions down into the watery caverns. Aedenrel felt sick to her stomach, though, and she knew she was going to remain weak for a few hours. Still, the amulet was a great treasure indeed, given to her by Archmage Traven before he went to defeat the King of Worms. Perhaps it was forgetfulness, or perhaps a cruel joke though, that Traven had forgotten to tell her about the amulet's Magicka-sucking powers. Maybe he knew she wouldn't take it if she had known that it would drink all of her Magick power away in mere seconds.

Carefully, ever carefully, Aedenrel wrapped the amulet in its cloth, a black velvet piece of material that was enchanted to negate all magicka-suckings. She had paid more than a few thousand gold for the cloth alone, and so she kept the amulet with her at all times, waiting for the opportunity to use its devastating Magic. She waited and watched her minions drag the dead body towards the water, and she felt slightly better. For an instant, she considered why she didn't just take Daedra on all of her missions, but then she scolded herself a moment later. Daedra couldn't figure out who was friend or foe, and they were no good at taking prisoners. She gasped as the pain in her rib throbbed again, and then it ebbed away like it hadn't been there a moment before. A tricky poison was one used by Fathis Aren.

Ten minutes later, which Aedenrel hoped was adequate time for the Deadra to get the body to her Brotherhood minions, Aedenrel dipped the toes of her boots into the murky water and slipped the necklace of Water Breathing over her head. Stealthily and quickly she made her way through the tunnels, and she found it was easier going back than it had been coming. That was probably because she didn't have to fight a Giant Slaughterfish, though.

As her head breached the water, she greeted her Dark Brotherhood companions with a slight smile, and then pulled herself out of the water. There were her Daedra, all standing pretty in a line, hoisting between them the dead body of Fathis Aren. And then she walked past them. They knew they were to follow her, silently, and not ask questions. They didn't either, until the bright light of the sun greeted their eyes, and Aedenrel discovered that the horses were gone.

She rounded on them more quickly than she had ever done before, with a rage in her eyes unparalleled to even the wrath of the Night Mother. Even the Daedra cowered in fear from her, as she hissed out a few words. "WHERE are the horses?"

They exchanged glances between themselves, but obviously none of them had any explanation for her. And rather than say something, which could lead to their deaths and enslavement, they stood before her, meek and silent. Of all the things to go wrong today, she thought bitterly, the horses would off course leave, and she would have to walk back to her home in Frostcrag Spire. Unless... A smile came over her lips then, and she turned to the Khajiit, the one who had disappointed her earlier.

"You there, Khajiit. Go in to Bravil and acquire more horses. Steal them if you must, but get them here quickly and quietly. I wish to be home before sunset. Go." She waved her hand like a queen would do to a peasant, and off the Khajiit went, scurrying towards Bravil, which truly wasn't that far away. Aedenrel sat on the ground, watching the others around her. They were nervous and leery of her, and all she wanted to do was go home. She was certain that she had the answer to Aaron's curse, she was certain that given enough time, she would be able to fix the damaged that had been done. So where the hell was Shadowmere?

Sometimes the horse liked to wander off, that she understood. The mare was just as wild as any other wild beast on the face of Tamriel. But she got lonely, she missed her old master, Lucien, and sometimes she left to go visit the place where Lucien had died. It made Aedenrel slightly sad, and slightly annoyed to think about it. The horse had abandoned her, but for a good cause. How long had it been since she'd last visited Lucien? Far too long, she mused.

The sound of hooves broke her from her thoughts, and she found that the Khajiit had indeed followed her orders, at least this time. Aedenrel mounted the largest of the horses, a white stallion, and motioned for the others to do the same. She was about to slap the reigns when one of the Brothers handed her a necklace.

"You dropped this, Dear Listener, while we were in the tower." Aedenrel didn't take the time to inspect the trinket, she simply put it into her pocket and figured she'd put it back on later. Of course, she couldn't have known it wasn't hers, and she couldn't have known that the Tower itself was conspiring against her. So Aedenrel and her followers made their way back towards Frostcrag Spire, so she could further unravel the mystery behind Aaron's curse.

* * *

Aedenrel arrived just before sunset, and she sneaked quietly back into her home. The party was apparently still going on, as she could hear voices in the house as she made her way back to her room. Following in the shadows behind her were the Dark Brotherhood assassins she had hired, and none of them were seen. Aedenrel used the portal to her room, and began unpacking the books carefully, stacking them by volume numbers. Then the Deadra brought up the body of Fathis Aren, which she had them place near the garden part of her room. The Arch-mage sealed herself in her room then, with two Brotherhood guards on either side of the portal; two going in, and two going out. There was no way anyone was going to get into her room, and she didn't want anyone to. 

Hours went by, and Aedenrel grew hungry. She refused to quit, though, she refused to give in to her hunger, seeing it as a weakness. Aedenrel was determined to find what had happened to Aaron, and how she could reverse it. She was going to find out, and when she did, she was going to fix it. She wasn't sure why she wanted to, other than to spite him. Or maybe it went deeper than that. All she knew was that she wanted to fix it, and she wasn't going to stop looking for the cure until she found it.

More hours went by, and her eyes began to droop. She was growing tired, and in her tiredness, she was skipping pages, paragraphs, entire sections of the magicians meticulous records. It was eight am by the time she finally stooped over in sleep, and the Brotherhood took it as a good sign. A sleeping Aedenrel was a happy one, and when she was happy, she was less likely to throw a fit. Or kill one of them in blind rage. They rested too, with one eye open and their ears trained for any noise that would indicate her awakening, or an intruder to the room. All of them knew that this employment was going to be long term. And they would serve their Listener faithfully.

None of them could know, however, that the trinket in her pocket was already spinning a dark web around her, and the poison in her ribs was sucking away all of her strength and health. In her rage, and determination, Aedenrel had completely disregarded the poison of Fathis Aren, instead deciding to deal with the curse that Aaron had been dealt. She thought nothing of it, however, as she drifted away in her restless sleep, knowing that she couldn't allow herself to sleep for long, before she began her search anew.


	10. Chapter 8

**!IMPORTANT:Author's Note 3:IMPORTANT!**

_I have gone back through all of the old CHAPTERS (that is, the actual story), and redone some of it. You'll find a longer story pertaining to Aaron's rescue, more thoughts and whatnot throughout, and Aedenrel has indeed been "toned-down." No, as a reviewer kindly pointed out, Aedenrel was NOT supposed to be so very powerful, and I have gone through and redone anything that I thought might have come off that way. So, you may want to go back and re-read for things. Continuity errors have also been fixed, and Aaron no longer willingly drank the honey ale. He drank Mead instead, which has honey in it, but who knows that? Anyways, I'd like to say thanks to both of my reviewers: _**Caracaos**_, and _**DeusExfreak**

_Aedenrel is __not the Grey Fox, she has been __demoted to Magician rather than Arch-Mage, and though she __is Listener I hope you can deal with it. Thanks again. Please continue with the story. It's right after that little line, right there. And this chapter is a bit ch--o-pp--ed._

* * *

It had been two days. Two full days since Aaron had heard Aedenrel come back to Frostspire Crag, and two full days since she had posted a guard and locked him out of her room, and her life. _What was she doing up there? _The other "children" didn't seem very worried about it at all, but there was something _wrong _about Aedenrel's sudden attitude change. There was something very, very strange about her new attitude. _And she hasn't eaten anything,_ he thought, _since she's gotten back_. Unless she had some sort of magical food store upstairs, which he highly doubted. 

Anytime he got close to the portal that led to her room, the two guards stopped him. He didn't have a good physical image of them, but he had a feeling that they were shifty-looking people, people that he would rather that Aedenrel didn't associate with. But obviously she didn't care what he thought. Aaron had been wearing a frown for two days. And he had a feeling that things were only going to get worse. Now, it was the morning of the third day, and he was irascible. More than usual.

"Hey, what's she doing in there?" Aaron jabbed the guard on the left with his finger, but the guard seemed uninterested in what Aaron had to say-- demand, rather. He didn't say anything. And seeing as how Aaron as already in a foul mood, he was willing to do anything, no matter how stupid or dangerous it was. "I'm talking to you!" Aaron shoved the guard, hard, and he wasn't surprised to hear the sound of the guard falling backwards, onto the floor. A grin lit Aaron's face, but it lasted only a moment, before it faded again.

And arm came around his throat, and another arm restrained his arms. He tried kicking out, but as he couldn't see, he wasn't really sure if he was kicking at anything, or just wasting energy. A hissing in his ear told him that it was a Kahjiit that was restraining him, and he didn't like the thought of that.

"Settle down now, Imperial. Don't want to be making Aedenrel upset. She's already angry with you." The cat-man shoved him roughly away, and Aaron stumbled to the floor, scowling, and in no better mood than before. He sat there, taking deep breaths, trying to console himself. So this entire thing was his fault, huh? The whole reason she had gone away was because of him, and he was supposed to sit quietly like a good little boy and wait until she summoned him? There was no way in Oblivion that he was going to do that...

* * *

Aedenrel wasn't looking very well, as she pored over the fourth tome of Fathis Aren's magical diaries. She sat crossed-legged on her bed, with a frown on her face as she glanced over the book on her knees. Her eyes dull and cloudy, and her muscles ached. There was a pain in her ribs that hadn't gone away for days, and she was beginning to wonder if it ever would. She was hungry, but she was ignoring it. She was tired, but every time she tried to sleep, she found she couldn't. There was something... _wrong _about everything, everything that had happened since she'd walked out of her house four days ago, so pissed off that she hadn't even thought twice about her actions. Maybe she was still feeling the effects of too many drinks, or maybe... No, Aedenrel couldn't even remember _why_ her ribs hurt, she just knew that they did. And it put her in a bad mood. 

The guards that she had positioned on each side of the portal had barely moved since she'd put them there. She knew they had gone to the bathroom, but never was the portal unattended. Never. She wouldn't allow it, until she found what she was looking for. A fog lay over her mind, though, and she could hardly remember...

_What _am_ I looking for? _She shook her head once, and briefly wondered if she ought to take a break, to eat something. Anything. Her mouth was watering, and she couldn't think properly. It was definitely time for a break. Aedenrel closed the book, and rubbed at her eyes. She winced as a pain shot through her ribs, but she chose to ignore it. There was nothing she could do, she thought, to make it stop hurting.

* * *

"Bring him to me," Aedenrel Lex demanded. There was anger in her voice, a sort of sorrow and tiredness in her eyes that said that she was not to be argued with. Her cerulean eyes had almost fully clouded over. She had eaten little in the past six days, and slept even less than she'd eaten. The pain in her side never went away anymore, and she had taken to wearing a new amulet around her neck; it was a beautifully crafted diamond necklace, with a chain made out of silver. And the diamond was so large, and shining that she could see herself reflected in it. She loved the necklace, though she couldn't remember where she had gotten it from. Probably, she reasoned, she had taken it from a bandit, and forgotten about it. There was no nagging voice in her head to argue with her. 

**_Aaron... Aaron where are you? I can't see, it's dark, and I need you. Aaron, please, please come. Hear me this time, please, please be here when I need you..._**

Aaron was dragged before her in a spectacular fashion, with a four-guard escort. Apparently he wasn't happy about the situation that he was in, but what did she care about that? She smiled as he crouched at the foot of her bed, and he sat down on the floor, scowling up at her. But there was something more there, in the deep depths of his eyes, something that she couldn't place. What was wrong with this boy?

"Aede--"

"SILENCE, boy." She held up a hand, and it was quite clear, unmistakably so, that he was to comply. Or else. And Aaron found that he didn't want to think about what the "or else" might be. "Now, do you have any idea why I've called you here?"

"Because you've gone INSANE?" Aaron didn't try to hide his displeasure with her, and she was, in his opinion, quite insane. As if she had been touched by Sheogorath. And then some.

"Remove him from my presence." Aedenrel demanded. She was already in a foul mood, and she didn't need his sharp tongue or bad attitude. And she wanted him gone, now. "Take him out on the balcony and leave him there. I want a guard out there, now."

"Yes, Listener." It was the Khajiit that spoke that time, and Aaron decided he was going to be compliant while his guard led him towards the balcony. Of course, at the time he had no idea that the balcony was _outside_, or that it was so cold. Aaron sat against a wall and waited, trying to think of something, anything really, that could get him out of this situation, which had gone from bad, to worse. If only she hadn't rescued him!

"I'm hungry." Aaron spoke without thinking, and he was sure he was going to be in trouble. If Aedenrel had no problem letting him die of cold out on a balcony, then surely her little minion couldn't care any less about him.

"So am I." It was the Kajhiit again. "I'll bring you something later." Aaron was sure he heard some sort of understanding in the cat-man's voice. But maybe, he thought, he'd imagined it.

* * *

The books, Fathis Aren's journals were strewn all around the room, though none of them were damaged. And now there were dark circles around the Listener's eyes, from her lack of sleep. But she was still angry, so very angry, as she studied and read and tossed books around in a very un-Aedenrel-like way. All of her Dark Brotherhood guards knew that she had the greatest sort of respect for her books, they were all carefully organized, and not a page was _ever_ folded, torn, or damaged. Something was wrong, and they all sensed it. But none of them knew exactly what the problem was, or what they could do about it. Something had been wrong for nearly six and a half ways, when this little escapade had began. 

Finally, hours later, the Listener fell asleep. One of the guards sneaked downstairs and brought back food. Apparently Aedenrel's "children" were downstairs, waiting. They looked nervous, the guard reported, and they knew that something wasn't "quite right" about whatever was going on upstairs. The Khajiit managed to get Aaron some food before Aedenrel woke up again, and this time she had an even deeper scowl upon her face.

* * *

"Bring him to me," Aedenrel demanded, "Bring Aaron to me, now." Her grin was maniacal, and when the Imperial man was brought to her, and forced to his knees before her, she broke out into chaotic and uncharacteristic laughter. It made Aaron wince, and want to cower. She was scary, he thought, when she wasn't herself. "Oh, Aaron, do you know why you're here?" Her voice was sweet, though laced with a sort of malice that he knew he didn't want to be on the wrong side of. 

He wanted to reply in a bitter, sarcastic sort of way, but he found himself interrupted, by an insistent but quiet voice in his head. A voice that he knew.

_**Aaron... Aaron, where are you? I need you. Don't leave me alone here. Please, please help me...**_

Aaron fought the urge to reply to the voice aloud, instead he held back his emotions, and replied very stiffly. "No, I'm not sure. Perhaps you'd be so kind as to tell me?" _Yes_, he told himself, _be compliant, and don't upset her._

"Smart mouth. You'll pay for your ignorance, boy. But I have the answer, Aaron. I have the answer to your dilemma, and I also seem to have the original source of it. It's a shame, really, that you couldn't have told me this yourself." Her tone had more evil in it than he had ever thought was possible. And when she had finished talking, the small voice came again.

**_Aaron, Aaron it's so dark here. Please help me. Don't go, don't leave me here alone. Please, please help me, Aaron!_**

This time Aaron was sure that the voice he heard was Aedenrel. Somehow, this was happening again. Once again he was hearing her thoughts, and he had no idea how. "I told you it wasn't any of your business. Why do you have to pry?!"

"Aaron, dear, you don't understand how the world works, do you? Cyrodil sits in my pocket, Aaron. There is nothing that goes on that I don't have a hand in. There is nothing that goes on that I don't know about. I have connections all over this providence. How did you think you could have hidden your secret from me? I told you that I would find out." She cackled again, which made him shake, though he didn't want to.

_**This hurts so much... I don't know what's happening, Aaron. Can you hear me? Aaron, are you out there?**_

_I'm here, Aedenrel. I'm here, and I can fix this. I don't know how yet, but I can fix this. Hold on._

_**The necklace, Aaron. The necklace. I don't know what it is, or where it's from, but it's bad. It's bad news Aaron, make it go away. Please Aaron, please make it go away...**_

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Aedenrel wondered aloud, scowling at him, which he couldn't see. "Or perhaps you're thinking of a way to plead with me. Did you want to tell the story your way, Aaron dear? Try to convince me that what you did wasn't stupid? Well? Answer me!"

Her voice was like venom, and it cut its way through him faster than anything he had ever known. But he had to have a plan! Aaron refused to sit idly by when his friend was in trouble, when there had to be something that he could do for her! Get the necklace, Aedenrel had told him, but how was he going to do that?

"You think you own me, don't you Aedenrel? You think that I'll bow down to you and do whatever you want me to do, when you click your fingers, do you think I'll sing?" _ Make her angry_, Aaron decided, _make her angry and she'll take her wrath out on me personally. Then I'll be close enough to take the necklace.  
_

"Bring him closer," Aedenrel demanded, and of course, the guards did as she bid. There was a moments hesitation, and then Aaron found himself before a chair, which he only knew because he had run his head into it when he was brought before her. Aedenrel kicked out at him as he was forced to his knees again. The pain was nothing to him, all he could think about was how to get the necklace off of her. He was sure that it was around her neck, but he was also sure that any sudden movements would have him kicked, or restrained. If only he could get her lackeys on his side!!!

"Aaron, I know your story. I've found it. You can't hide from me, Aaron. You'll never hide anything from me. Remove him. I'll see him again later." Aedenrel waved her hand in a very royal way, and Aaron was dragged back to the balcony. He thought about resisting, but what good would it do? As he sat down against the cold outer wall the Kajhiit handed him a tray of food. Aaron wasn't hungry, though, for once in his life. He had to have a plan, and he had to have one quickly.

* * *

Several hours later Aaron was brought back before Aedenrel. It was apparent to her Dark Brotherhood guard that she had taken a short nap, she was looking slightly better. But she wasn't in a better mood. Aaron was compliant this time, and he knew that he would have to sit quietly and listen to her gloat, and tell _his _story like she knew exactly why he had done it, and exactly what had driven him towards his insane goal. 

"I expect you to sit quiet this time, Aaron. Don't interrupt me, and I'm sure that we'll get along just fine at the end. So, Aaron, where should I begin?" There was a smile on her lips, a very, very startling and scary one. "With the journal of Fathis Aren, or with the information I have gathered? It's a difficult decision, I must say. Hmmm..." Aaron heard her tap her fingers impatiently upon the arm of her chair. He wished that she would just get on with it.

"Well, your tale, Aaron Glistel, starts only a few months before the Oblivion Crisis began, believe it or not. I would have been in the Orphanage at that time." Aaron could tell there was a smile on her face, but he knew it wasn't a smile out of happiness.

_"You were missing your old friend, Aedenrel, and you would go to any lengths to find her, would you not? You knew that someone, somewhere had to have the information, someone, somewhere had to know where Aedenrel was. So you started asking questions, and you started getting no answers. No one knew anything, which was strange to you. People don't just disappear, now do they, Aaron?"_

_**Why won't you help me, Aaron? I'm sorry, so sorry for everything. I didn't mean any of this...**_

_"So you went to the beggars, because they're always a good source of information. And they told you to go to a bar, to seek someone out. While you were searching, months had passed. Aedenrel had been released from the Orphanage, but she had nowhere to go. She had been there the entire time, right under your nose, but no one knew. Or did they know, Aaron, and they refused to tell you?"_

_"Aedenrel was in some sort of trouble, though, and you didn't even know it. So you searched all the bars and taverns, and you searched all of the shops, all of the underground, all of the secret places you thought might hold a clue. But while you were searching, she slipped through your fingers, away. Aedenrel had left the city, in search of her dreams and for a place named Weynon Priory. You probably walked right past her and didn't know it."_

_"But you found a clue. One that lead you to Anvil. And without thinking, or double-checking your information, you made your way to Anvil. Did you even look, I wonder, did you ever look into your informer, or did you follow their advice blindly? Wasn't there any warning at all, about something terrible going on in Kvatch? But you didn't even stop to think. You followed blindly."_

_"At the same time, back in the Imperial City, the place you had left, the Emperor was assassinated. He had escaped from a jail cell, though the details of which one were kept secret. Hours later someone climbed from the sewers, and in their possession was the Amulet of Kings. This person was headed to Weynon Priory. It doesn't really matter, though, because you never made it to Kvatch in the first place, now did you?"_

_"There was a gate to Oblivion opened in Kvatch, and it seemed that you couldn't go that way. So you turned back. I wonder, now, if you ever thought about the people that passed you on the road that night, when it was dark. How do you know you didn't pass her? Strange how the Gods play their games, is it not? But when you arrived back at the Imperial City, things had changed. A new fear had taken over Cyrodil. People were afraid to travel, people were hesitant to give out information. The "Hero Of Kvatch" was the only good news. And no one knew this Heroes' name."_

_"Because when the boy arrived at Weynon Priory, something terrible happened. The boy collapsed, and there was no way that he was going to be able to travel. But Jaufree needed someone to help him, to play the part of the errand-runner. And who do you think that fell upon? Aedenrel was at the Priory, in good health and ready for adventure, no matter how stupid it sounded. And she had always been possessed of an unfair amount of luck, so she took the task assigned to her. She went to Kvatch to find the illegitimate heir of the throne, Martin Septim."_

_**Aaron... Aaron, can't you hear me anymore? Oh, where are you? Why don't you answer me? I'm sorry, for everything, Aaron, I swear I'll make it up to you, if you'll just help me... Please, please help me...**_

_"Things only got worse for you, though. Aedenrel was running all over the face of Cyrodil, and under all sorts of new names. You were always two steps behind, weren't you Aaron? Always in places she had _been _but never where she was _going. _Until you got a lucky break, from a drunk beggar in Cheydinhall. One whom always sang about "Cliff Racers." Oh yes, he told you that Aedenrel had business with a man named Fathis Aren. It was dreadfully important, and she would definitely be there in a few days. You could make it if you hurried!"_

_"So you were pissed, and upset, and you decided that you were going to be there when she got there. Unfortunately, your beggar had his information wrong. You barged into the Wizard's lair, and he laughed at you. Aedenrel wasn't there at all. You had, however, given him the heads-up on her arrival, lucky you! And for being so incredibly helpful, the Wizard gave you a gift. He stole your sight. One moment you could see, and the next moment you could not. Was it strange, I wonder, having your vision disappear just in an instant?"_

_"Little Aaron was upset, then, after going through such trouble as he had, he was in a __**blind** rage and he somehow managed to accidentally find his way out of the Wizard's lair. So bruised, battered and cursed, Aaron dragged his beaten body back to Bravil. He had enough gold to afford the only open house in the city, so he slumped into the bed there and fell asleep, hoping that his vision would return."_

* * *

"But it hasn't Aaron, no amount of time will make it return. You're as stupid as I've always thought you were, hoping that things will come to pass simply because you wait for them to, or simply because you wished hard enough for them. No, the only things you can ever get in life, are things you work for, and--" Aedenrel stopped suddenly, and sighed. "Oh, now I've grown tired. Gloating is so, so exhausting, and I've wasted so much time with it. But there's good news, at the end, Aaron, so much good news." She waited, waited for him to pry the information out of her, for him to question with all of his curious heart. 

"...What's the good news?" He kept his tone even, but inside he was panicking. He had known that there was something bad at the end of this story, some sort of punishment, some sort of lesson that he couldn't hope to get away from.

"I know how to make the curse go away, Aaron. I know exactly what you need to make it disappear. But there's a catch. I need you to do something for me before I do something for you." If he could see, he would have been able to tell that she was wearing a wicked grin. One that had gotten him into trouble many times before, and would probably continue to do so in the future. He was afraid to even ask her what it was.

"...What?"

"That's a good boy, Aaron. Do exactly as you're told, and you'll get what you want. Now, listen closely. Come here, so you can hear better." Her hand came on his shoulder, directing him towards her. He found that his ear was level with her mouth, as she began to whisper at him. He tried not to let himself blush. "Pledge yourself to me, Aaron. Swear that you will do as I command, while I search for what should already be mine. Tell me that you'll follow me into death, when I ask you to. That's all I need from you..."

Aaron considered it for a moment, giving himself time to think clearly. _If only she knew already that I would follow her, that she needn't ask, that I would do so without thought..._ "Anything you wish, Aedenrel, I am yours to command..." Aaron knew he had sealed his fate. Without thinking he made a mad snatch at her neck, and the half-Wood-Elf seemed startled. Startled enough that when he gave the necklace chain in his hand a sharp tug. He felt the chain snap, and he leaped backwards, to find himself out of harms way. The sound of swiftly moving feet met his ears, and he knew instinctively that Aedenrel had passed out, cold and hard.

"Mister Glistel, I think it would be wise if you would drop that necklace." Though the voice sounded non-threatening, Aaron was sure that he didn't want to become the necklace's slave. He was also very, very confused.

"I don't-- What-- Aedenrel--" He found that he couldn't make a complete sentence, he was so panicked, worried and upset. He let the necklace chain slip through his fingers, and listened to the loud clack it made when it hit the ground. But he was so worried, so exhausted that he could think of nothing but getting to Aedenrel, and at that moment there was a very large Kajhiit in his way. "Please--"

"Everything will be fine, Mister Glistel. Take a deep breath. Aedenrel is alive, you have done everything in your power to help her. Please, sit down, calm yourself. Can I offer you some sort of food?"

Aaron was silent as he sat on the floor, willing himself into silence. Inside, his feelings were a jumbled mess. But he knew he would have to be calm and silent, if only for Aedenrel. Always for Aedenrel... _So she knows my story after all_, he thought bitterly. _It doesn't prove anything. It didn't make everything better. It didn't return my sight._ Bitterness, regret, sympathy, worry, Aaron felt himself slip into a familiar position, drawing his knees close to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them. He wouldn't let himself feel bad about this. Somehow, he would get through this, and everything would be okay. He had to keep telling himself, repeatedly. And hopefully he would begin to believe it.

The two Dark Brotherhood minions were moving Aedenrel from her throne to her bed, and they were doing so carefully. Someone pressed a cup into his hands, and he forced himself to drink it, though he hardly tasted the wine. The atmosphere in the room was tense, and no one was talking. It was a long, long time before someone dared to break the silence.

"What can we do for our Listener?" It wasn't a Kajhiit, so Aaron had no idea who was speaking. Not that it really mattered to him. She was all he could think about. "What does she need, to recover?" No one replied. The silence remained, the air strong and tension-filled. There was nothing he could do for her, Aaron had found. All he could do was wait, and pray to the Gods that she would make it through.

Hours passed. And more hours. Aaron was glad he couldn't see, for once, because he feared that he would be staring at the clock. She had woken only once, asking what had happened, and then she had fallen asleep again. There had been plenty of food passed around, but Aaron found that he couldn't stomach anything. Waiting. It was killing him.

"Someone should go downstairs," one of the Dark Brotherhood minions muttered. "To tell all of those people what's going on. They're looking worried, and I'm not sure I want to deal with them." Of course, they were hinting at something, anything to get Aaron out of the room. And Aaron suddenly found he wanted to be out of the room, to deal with the people downstairs.

"I'll go." With a grumble, he stood up, and made his way to where he thought the portal ought to be. He wasn't quite sure how it worked, so he stamped his foot. And apparently that worked, because he felt a familiar "whoosh" before he fell on his ass on the ground-floor. "Ouch."

"AARON." It was the voice of Kym, the girl he had met in Anvil. "WHAT is going on up there? We haven't seen, or heard anything, and those guards, they won't tell us anything! What's happening?"

"Aedenrel..." He found that his voice had failed him, that he wasn't quite sure how to explain his situation to someone who wasn't personally involved. So he took a deep breath, and began to explain as best he could.


	11. Chapter 9

_Thanks to _**DeusExFreak** _for the review, and I think there's lots more of this story to be coming. My brother finally downloaded Shivering Isles, so I'm completely addicted to Oblivion... Again. And there's a re-vamp of the first part of the story being written, to be completed soon, dealing with removing the lyrics (which I put there just to take up space... __) and replacing them with an actual little story._

* * *

"Aedenrel... There's been a mishap." He smiled as best he could, and made himself more comfortable on the floor. It was going to be a long, long day. "I don't-- I'm not sure how to explain. This is all my fault." Against all of his will, against all of his better judgment, he felt fear of the people in front of him. But it didn't shame him, not this time. He would let them take care of them if they had to. "I'm blind." _ Start with the obvious, and go from there_, he told himself. _Start from the beginning. You can make it to the end, Aaron. You can make it._

"It happened a long time ago, I lost contact with Aedenrel. And I needed to find her. So I got some faulty information, went in search of her, and got myself cursed by a Very Angry Wizard that I barged in on. I tried to keep it from her, and she found out anyways. When she stormed out almost a week ago, it was my fault. I refused to tell her, _she couldn't let it go._" The fear was gone, now, replaced by a long silence, in which Aaron found he could indeed tell his tale.

"So she met with the Very Angry Wizard, apparently killed him, and came back here crazy. Somehow she got a necklace on the way here, a very powerful artifact that took over. I'm not sure, exactly how it happened. But she summoned me to her, in a fit, and sent me away. Twice, I think. And then she decided she was ready to tell me my own story. At the end of it, hours and hours ago, she wanted my promise, my undying loyalty. I managed to get the necklace away from her, and then she passed out. We've been waiting for her to come-to since then." _Yes, that was all they needed to know, the whole story_. He smiled weakly. And then he froze when he felt a pair of arms come around him, unthreatningly, but still he froze.

"It's all right, Aaron. Aedenrel is stronger than you know. But there's something more... I think you should come with us." Kym was the one to help him up, and then she led him towards the higher platform, the one that Aedenrel had told him she used to summon Daedra. He sat down in a chair, and waited patiently. There were many, many footsteps, and he could tell that he was surrounded. But he wasn't afraid. "Aaron, there is something bad coming. There is something terrible afoot here, and you need to know about it."

"What? What is it?" Aaron found that he was not feeling very patient. Aedenrel was upstairs, and she could need him at any moment. He needed to be there!

"Calm down, please, Aaron. Focus for a moment. Can you feel it? This danger... It's all around you. Focus, Aaron, what do you see?"

"I can't see--" Two hands came up to his temples, as if to silence him. And then he found that he could see, as if it was a dream. What he saw scared him more than anything ever had in his life.

* * *

Aedenrel finally woke up, shaking all over, and too weak to even sit up. Even speaking was beyond her. None of them knew what the problem was, none of them could understand why taking the necklace off of her hadn't cured her. None of them had the courage to touch her, either. None of them except Aaron. 

"I can't stand this any longer," Aaron decided. He guessed that it had been at least twelve hours since the removal of the necklace. Something should have changed by now. Aaron stood, and let out a loud sigh. Without thinking, he took a step towards Aedenrel, and found his way blocked by four Dark Brotherhood guards and all twenty-something of Aedenrel's "children." "We have to do something. This isn't right. Nothing is right!"

"I understand that, Aaron, but you need to calm down--" It was the voice of Kym, who had assumed ring-leader over all of them. Not that anyone else seemed to care, because there hadn't been a big debate about it. They let Kym take charge, because she was the strongest of them all. And none of them could bear the thought of Aedenrel beside them, staring up at the ceiling blankly, clearly not all of her there.

"No, DO something. I can't bear to just sit here!! Did you even check? Did anyone look to see if she's wounded--" Aaron stopped at the silence in the room, and he had his answer right there. Of course no one had checked, because no one had thought to. All of them thought that Aedenrel was some sort of super-elf being, that she could never be injured, that she was somehow above the influence of enchanted necklaces that stole willpower and replaced it with madness. "So look, LOOK!"

"Calm DOWN, Aaron, or I'll have you removed from this room." Aaron was about to ask what army was going to do so, but he resisted, as he heard the shuffling of feet, apparently to make room for Kym, who was indeed going to look. Kym took a deep breath when she got to the edge of the bed, but Aedenrel made no move to stop her. She only blinked once and continued to stare at her ceiling.

Kym was gentle as she took Aedenrel's hand, and slipped the green colored gauntlet off. She passed the gauntlet to someone near her, and turned Aedenrel's wrist over, inspecting for wounds. Another gauntlet, Aedenrel's boots, the greaves she wore, and had breeches on underneath... Kym had to have a large Nord man help her get the cuirass off of the half-Wood Elf, but Aedenrel had a shirt on underneath that too. The shirt had a large rip in it though, above the bottom of her ribs, and that's when there was a gasp, and murmurs went through the room like wildfire.

"That's it then," Kym declared, but she couldn't hide the shaking in her voice. Whether it was anger or fear, Aaron didn't know, but she rounded on him. "Aaron, that Very Angry Wizard you encountered earlier, please tell me that it wasn't Fathis Aren..." There was a sort of hope in her voice, but he knew he was going to have to crush it. He had really screwed things over, not only for himself, but for everyone else around him, even though he hadn't meant to, at all.

"If I said that, it would be a lie." Silence. No one was breathing, no one could speak. All of them knew about Fathis Aren, all of them knew he was ruthless, evil, and more than a bit touched by Sheogorath.

"Oh, _Wabbajack _it all to Oblivion!" Kym took a deep breath to steady herself, and then she looked very, very stern. She was about to begin barking orders, they all knew, and all of them were more than happy to help her. "Where are the journals? I want them downstairs, now." She was frowning, and had her arms crossed. Aedenrel had fallen into a light sleep, which was good. "How many of them are there?"

"Six, Kym." Aaron thought that voice belonged to an Argonian, which was strange, because he hadn't seen any Argonians among Aedenrels' "children."

"Then I want those journals downstairs, on the tables. I want twelve of you to come with me." She left through the portal, and Aaron was sure that exactly twelve of them had followed her. How they had decided which twelve was beyond him, but he waited patiently for Kym to return. He was sure that a Journal Search had just begun.

"Now that that's taken care of," Kym entered the room again, looking sternly over the people who had fallen into her command. "I want two of you to go downstairs and attend to the kitchen. Make food, do dishes, clean the counters, make sure we have enough food." Kym didn't even need to stop speaking before two people had left. She continued as if nothing had happened, surveying the room before her with immense indifference. "You four Mages, I want downstairs." She withdrew the necklace from her pocket. "Find out what this is, where it came from, what it does, and how to neutralize it. Split into teams, two examine, two look in all of the books Aedenrel has downstairs. The Gods know she's got books on everything."

Four more left, with the necklace in their possession. Now Aaron was starting to get worried. What sort of task would he be given? "You there, Dark Brotherhood guys, take a hike. I want you to go to all of the major cities, and gather any sort of healing spells you can find, scrolls, potions, whatever. Find me some anti-poisons, and bring me back any and all alchemy ingredients you find. Go on then, there are portals on the balcony that will take you to any Mages Guild in Cyrodil. Split up. Come back swiftly."

Usually, the Dark Brotherhood didn't take orders from non-members, but they happened to be very fearful of Aedenrel and her legendary wrath. What would she do to them if she got better and found out that they had done nothing to help her? A Kajhiit, two Argonians and a Breton left for the balcony. Aaron had lost count now, but he was sure that the number of people in the room had swiftly fallen.

"Aaron..." Everyone in the room froze, and Aaron turned slowly towards the bed, where Aedenrel was staring directly at him. He couldn't see, but he could feel her eyes on him. So she was conscious again. That was good! Before anyone in the room could stop him he was sitting on the floor next to Aedenrel. It was painfully apparent to everyone in the room that there was something special between them. "Aaron..."

When he tried to speak, his throat was dry. He was content to sit right there on the floor, and offer her his support that way. She didn't try to speak again, but she knew he was there. That's what mattered the most to her. Kym was dishing out orders to the rest of the "children," but if she had ordered him around he didn't hear it. Time passed and he didn't know how much. The Kitchen Crew came through with food, but none of them could eat anything. And eventually, the Dark Brotherhood lackeys came back to Frostspire Crag, laden with potions, cures, and scrolls of all types. Apparently they weren't sure what exactly Kym had been looking for. Two of them had their bags stuffed full of random Alchemy ingredients, and Kym sent four of the remaining "children" downstairs to sort through them. One "child" had taken to looking through the cupboards in the room, in the hopes of discovering something useful.

"HEY!" The voice of an excited Imperial broke Aaron away from his own thoughts, and he found his head turning in the direction the voice had come from. "Kym, I found all of her Alchemy equipment, and all sorts of potions!" The sound of glass vials clicking together reached his ears, and then a loud groan. Kym had crossed the room and taken one of the potions, but when she looked on the label, Aedenrel's handwriting was unreadable, nothing more than a bunch of short-handed scribbles, readable to no one but the Wood Elf.

"Well, this is no help." Kym decided, and set them back on the shelf. She motioned to the rest of the "children" in the room, and they followed her downstairs. Aaron didn't care either way, he found, because Aedenrel hadn't said anything more at all. Silence, and darkness...

* * *

"...What did we find out? Where are those Dark Brotherhood idiots?" Kym's voice cut through the quiet chatter of the room. All heads turned, and four "children" stood up, as if to report to her.

"Kym, there have been a couple of suspect journal entries, we've bookmarked them if you want to review them." Three journals were put in Kym's hands, and she set them beside her on the only available desk-space. The next one stepped up, with a weak smile on her face.

"Kym, we've found out a lot about Fathis Aren's poisons, but, and I think my team would agree with me when I say this, in order to know how to counter the poison, we've got to be able to tell what sort of poison he used. And well... Frankly, the only way I see that happening is if someone goes and gets the weapon that Fathis used, so we can study it..." The young Breton's voice dwindled off, as if she knew what she was suggesting would be quickly brushed over. To her surprise though, Kym cracked a smile.

"Agreed. Consider your wish granted. You'll have the weapon delivered shortly." Kym motioned to the four Dark Brotherhood minions, and they came closer. She whispered something to them, and all four of them left out the front door. The next in line walked up to Kym, with a weak smile on his face. Apparently this Argonian hadn't found anything useful at all.

"Mistresss Kymm, the amulet is very difficult to decipher, but I think my team has discovered a clue as to how Aedenrel came into possession of it. On one of the tiniest facets are two initials, "F.A." Fathis Aren must have given it to her, or she took it from him. Other than that I have nothing to report, except that those Dark Brotherhood boys were talking about something... disturbing."

"..." Kym waited for the Argonian to go on, but it seemed that he needed to be prompted to do so. "What is it?" Her patience was wearing thin. Aedenrel's time was short, and no one had found anything that might be even a tiny bit useful.

"In her erm... rage shall I say, our Mistresss Aedenrel had the body of erm... well, the Very Angry Wizard, brought along. The Dark Brotherhood have kept him outside, but they are unsure what to do with it. If there are clues on his person someone ought to find them. And I'm sure that no one has looked, Mistresss." The Argonian bowed and went back to his table, where three heads joined together in quiet whispering. None of them wanted the job, Kym could see.

"Bless Azura, then, you..." Kym pointed to a young Kahjiit woman, and then a Wood Elf, "And you, go with her. Search the body. If you find nothing... Uh..." Kym found that even the thought made her stomach turn. He had been dead for almost a week... "Take care of it, I guess. If you can't, I'll have the Brotherhood deal with it."

"Excuse me for saying so, Kym, but I find it hard to believe that those are true Dark Brotherhood operatives. They're supposed to be a myth, you know. They aren't really real--"

"Oh, enough," Kym snapped, pressing a hand to her temple as she turned towards the outspoken idiot. "They are real enough. They're in the news, and many deaths happen that can't be explained by anything but murder. Do you doubt them? Would you like me to call them back for a private investigation? Perhaps you'd like to ask them yourself, if they're real. Now, enough of this. There's another group I need to speak to."

Kym brushed past the Imperial and made her way down to the vaults. She had a group of three in the vaults studying the potions and poisons, and one of them was a rather good Alchemist. The three of them had their heads together, and when Kym approached, they quickly looked up.

"Miss Kym, I think we may be onto something here. You see, most poisons react through the bloodstream, but there was a problem with the necklace, it somehow interfered and interrupted with the poison. I don't think it was intended at all, but the effects could get worse. And I don't think there's a way they'll get better on their own, but--"

"Get on with it, Graum. What did you find, how can I use it, and will it fix her?"

"A poison, put it on the wound, It'll buy us a few more days. The research we've done indicates that--"

"Thank you very much, but--"

"No, listen to me, Kym. This potion, it can buy us a few more days, and that's all. If we can't fix her before that, she won't make it. Honestly, if you don't get that to her soon, she won't make it even a few hours more. The poison is very potent, but we can fix it. How many do you have upstairs, that aren't working?"

"Just a few. Six, seven perhaps. I was saving them for the second shift--"

"Give me two of them, Kym, and we can get this done. We're going to need a lot of luck, though. But give me two, Kym. I have a plan."

"You can have two, but that's it. I need the rest of them. And please, Graum, don't be wrong about this. We can't afford to make any mistakes where Aedenrel is concerned." There was a sort of dread in her voice, and none of them wanted to consider what would happen to them if Aedenrel didn't manage to get better.

"I know..." There was a long silence, broken only by a fizzling from some of the Alchemy equipment. "I can handle this."

Kym didn't reply as she took the antidote from the young Alchemists' hands, and went back to Aedenrel. She crossed the main floor room without a word, and when she made it back to Aedenrel's room she let out a long, deep sigh. "Aaron, I have a request."

He was hesitant to reply, and he knew that everything was going to go downhill from there. The Imperial turned his head in her direction, and nodded. He was ready to do something, anything to help Aedenrel. "What do you need?"

"The Alchemists downstairs, they need two people to run errands for them. Do you think you could manage? It would do you some good to get out of this room, you've hardly left it at all."

"I hate to leave her like this," Aaron managed, but he stood up and took a deep breath. He wasn't much of an adventurer, and there was more to the situation than what he was being told, but he was willing to help. If they needed a blind and useless Aaron, he was more than happy to assist them. "I'll do what they need."

"Thank you," Kym managed, a frown on her face, put there by the immense grief in her heart. Inside though, she was thankful. "They're in the vaults. Just ask someone downstairs if you need help." Under Kym's arm were the journals she needed to review, and sat down against the wall, her mind full of things other than the books in her hands. She didn't say anything as Aaron used the portal to leave. Kym glanced over at Aedenrel, and then stood up. After administering the antidote she sat back down, and began to flip through the seemingly endless pages of stale parchment.

* * *

"Someone needed me," Aaron asked tentatively, as he stood before the people in the vaults. One of them snickered, and another one just stared at him. There was a long silence, and then one of them spoke. 

"Well, I didn't send for _you._ But you'll do, I guess. I have an errand I need run, ran?" The speaker sounded like they were holding back a laugh, but it didn't seem to bother Aaron. He was used to that reaction, and it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

"Your wish is my command," Aaron found himself spouting and he listened intently to the information he was given.

"There's a book I need, Mister Glistel--"

"Aaron, please."

"Fine, Aaron, this book is very hard to get hold of. I need a copy, within the next day. I know it's short notice, but I need it, in order to complete the antidote Aedenrel needs. Are you up for it?"

"Yes." Perhaps the Alchemist in front of him was stupid, Aaron thought. How was he going to find a book, in a foreign city, while being blind? It was like trying to find ... It didn't really matter, he decided, because he'd already agreed to do whatever they needed. _I need the break. I need to get out of this house, and get some fresh air. _"I would die for her."

"And you probably will, someday." Graum muttered, before turning back towards the table. The Alchemist went to hand Aaron a piece of paper, but hesitated before the parchment met the Imperial's hands. "It would be rather useless to give you instructions on how to acquire the book I need, but I believe this may help." The parchment exchanged hands, and Aaron tucked it into his pockets, waiting for the other man to continue. "Show that to the Alchemist in Skingrad. You must ride quickly and effectively. Avoid all combat, and take a companion with you, to guide you in the correct direction."

There was a long silence, and as Aaron turned back towards the portal, the Alchemist spoke again, his tone full of warning, and hope at the same time. "I need this quickly, Aaron. Within a day."

"I understand," Aaron replied quietly, and he found there was a smile on his lips, one formed in good humor. "I can handle the job." In fact, he was well acquainted with the Alchemist in Skingrad, and he was glad at the chance to see her again. Or well, he corrected himself, _not _see her again.

The portal noise and tug put him back on the ground floor, and the smile still didn't fade. For once in his life, he didn't feel useless. He could do this, he could help Aedenrel. "Hey, I need a sidekick," Aaron declared, and to his surprise there was a spritey young High Elf next to him in less than a second.

"Oh Aaron, I'd be more than willing to help you out, sweetie!" A flicker of dislike marred his expression, but the smile quickly came back, before anyone else had noticed. Aaron knew there was only one girl for him. And he knew it wasn't this High Elf.

"You can ride a horse?" He arched an eyebrow for effect, which only made the young Elf giggle. And it served to make Aaron more than a tiny bit annoyed.

"I'm an _expert _rider, Aaron." He could imagine her batting her eyelashes at him, but he was less flattered and more flat-out annoyed. He shrugged in a non-meaningful way, and began to walk towards where he thought the door ought to be. Unfortunately, the little Elf took his hand and led him around, even stopping to hold the door for him. He walked through, with a frown on his face now.

Then the girl took his hand and led him down the stairs, he supposed she was taking him to the stables to get Shadowmere. Of course, she wanted to be chatty about it, which put him in a bad mood. "Aaron, my name is Ranona. We'll be taking my horse, sweety, because it's faster than that old Shadowmere Aedenrel keeps. And he's such a pretty horse, he doesn't get out much. Come on, I'll help you up!" Her over cheerful demeanor was grating on his nerves, but he allowed her to help him onto the stallions back, even biting back a sarcastic comment when it came to mind.

"Thank you for all of your help, Ranona." He figured his appreciation, though forged, was lost as the little High Elf stirred the horse into action. The wind was biting cold, and though he didn't really wish to, he found himself holding on rather tightly to the other rider.

"Where are we going, sweetie?" There was a giggle in her voice, which made him cringe. But she was his help, and likely to be the only help he would get. So he was going to have to work with her. Even if she was rather annoying.

"Skingrad. I need to speak to the Alchemist there, Falanu Hlaalu." Trouble was still in his mind, and he wondered if it was even possible to get to Skingrad, fetch the book from wherever the Hlaalu woman told them it was, and get back in under a day. He doubted his own abilities, but he had promised that he was going to get it back to Graum within the time limit. "And we need to get there fast. Faster than fast, preferably."

"Oh, this is one of Graum's quests, then? I wonder why Kym didn't suggest we use the portal then? Aedenrel has access to all of the Mages Guilds in all of the cities. Wait though, I'm not part of the Mages Guild... Are you?"

"No, not exactly." Aaron decided to take a page out of Aedenrel's book, and reply only with critical information, and only when he absolutely needed to. The miles passed quickly, and Aaron wondered if it really was possible to get the job done in time. "What time is it?"

"It's only been about an hour and a half, Aaron. I told you my pretty Leandon was speedy. We'll be there in no time, don't worry!" It was at that point that Aaron realized the High Elf was like all other High Elves, conceited, and high-strung. They believed that nothing could ever go wrong, and if it did go wrong, it was never their fault.

"If you say so." The silence returned. Silence and darkness. And something he couldn't quite understand, something that had inspired fear in his heart so deep he was afraid to sleep. There was a fire in the back of his mind, and a mix of black and red, a smell of sulfur and burning flesh. He knew what it was, but he didn't want to deal with it.

"Aaron, we've reached Skingrad. You're going to want to wake up now, sweeeeetheart!!!" The High Elf girl was tugging on his sleeve, in a most annoying fashion. He forced his eyes open, and groaned.

"I'm awake, I was just--"

"Aedenrel said you get lost in thought a lot. She was right! Come on, before the shop closes, Aaron. We've still got time, but not much. Especially if we want the information she's got. Come on sleepyhead, get moving."

"Yes, okay, I'm moving." He dropped to the ground in a less-than-graceful fashion. Then she was leading him off again, at a quicker pace than he was used to. And she was chattering incessantly.

"You know, Graum is always like this. He'll put off getting whatever it is that he needs until the very last minute, and then send someone very unlucky on a "go-and-fetch" quest, with a time limit, because he's just too lazy to go and get it. If it's for Aedenrel though, I'm willing to help out. You know she's one of my best friends..."

Her voice drifted around him, and he found that he wasn't paying attention at all. He heard a door open, and felt himself being pulled through it, but it didn't really register with his brain. Not until the harsh voice of the Dark Elf met his ears.

"Oh, now isn't this just a treat! Aaron Glistel, have you finally found a girl to put up with your undying obnoxiousness? What do you need, now? It's closing time, and I'm rather tired."

"I need information on a book." Aaron replied, taking a step forward, and placing his hands on the counter. He had a smile on his face, and he was trying to be friendly. He didn't really think it was working.

"I run an _Alchemy _shop, Aaron. I don't have any books." The Hlaalu woman's eyes darted quickly over the High Elf. There was a sort of jealousy in her eyes, one that wasn't lost on the golden-skinned girl next to Aaron.

"We're on a special mission, and time is of the essence. Here," the High Elf handed the Hlaalu woman a slip of paper, one that Aaron was sure had been in his pocket not long before hand. "I'm sure that will help jog your memory."

"O_hhhh_." The woman began to rummage in the drawers of her counter, and after she had taken out a basket, she tipped it over, and began shifting through a stack of very old looking parchments. A minute passed, and then two. Aaron was about to snap at her when she finally spoke again. "Well, you're not going to like what's in store for you. But if you have a death wish, I have no wish to stop you. Here's the information you've requested, but..." She stopped, and a smile flickered across her face, then vanished. "It's going to cost you, you know. I can't just give out information for free."

"That's a lie, you s'wit. What do you want in return?" The High Elf was nearly growling, but the Dark Elf seemed unphased by her act. "I didn't bring a lot of gold, and Aaron doesn't own anything."

"Oh, it's nothing much, Aaron dear. Just promise me that when you die--" She didn't finish her sentence when the High Elf's dagger was at her throat, tempting her to make just one more noise so she could make the blood run.

"Enough. We will take this, and in return you receive your life! We will have no more dealings with you!" As the golden-skinned girl withdrew her dagger she took Aaron's arm and led him forcefully out into the street. "_Blasted woman_," Aaron heard her mutter under her breath. But it didn't stop there. "_This is little more than a crudely sketched map, it will probably just lead us both to our deaths. For Aedenrel..."_

_"_I don't mean to be rude, Ranona, but we should probably get a move on. Aedenrel is depending upon us both--"

"I UNDERSTAND that, Aaron," Ranona snapped at him, and for once in his life, Aaron flinched away from her. For some reason, there had been a dramatic change in the girl's attitude, but he wasn't about to ask about it, or comment on it. She took little notice, and dragged him down the street, nearly tripping him a few times. He couldn't tell if her fury was caused by him, or Aedenre'ls strange situation, or by a combination of both.

"Where are we going?" He asked after a long silence. She fixed him with a stare that would have made his blood run cold if he could have seen it.

"We're going after that stupid book Graum wanted! It's in some fort or mine nearby, and we'll probably end up dead while getting it. Necromancers, zombies, goblins, anything could be in that bloody cave. We're not even sure that the book we want is in there!" Her temper was steep, and she continued her quick gait ahead of him.

"I understand that, but we must get that book, no matter what the cost. Aedenrel needs it--"

"And you would give your life for hers, I understand that. But is she really worth dying for, Aaron, when she doesn't return your feelings?" There was an icy edge to her voice, a malice that she hadn't shown him earlier, but was letting loose now.

"What goes on between us--"

"Or rather, what doesn't go on between you--"

"It isn't any of your business!" Aaron snapped at her, shocked and irritated by her sudden change of mood and attitude. He wondered why they weren't on horseback, but he didn't dare to question her when his temper was so high, and threatened to break loose. Then Ranona stooped for a moment, picked something off of the ground, and handed it to him.

"If we get into trouble, I expect you to be able to defend yourself. Whether you die in this place or not, it is your own choice."

"Oh..." He was about to reply with something excessively sarcastic, but he thought better of it as she let go of his hands, and swung open the door. In his hands was a sword, of good, but not exceptional quality. Though he couldn't remember when they had gotten out of the city, he knew they were at their destination, a cave that held a book vital to Aedenrel's survival. And time was ticking, going by too quickly to be counted, too quickly to get back to her in time.

"Let's get this over with, then. Stick close, and try not to swing at me in battle. If we find the book, stay on my heels. If we don't find the book, we will find our deaths."

"Well, that's a pleasant thought." Aaron walked into the cave, clutching carefully to the back of Ranona's tunic.

* * *

"You're not being truthful with me," Kym accused, jabbing Graum in the chest with one of her long fingers, angrily. "Do you really need that book, or did you just want someone to run off and do your bidding? I grow tired of your games, Alchemist!" 

"Calm now, Kym, you wouldn't want anyone to think you've lost your cool, calculating self, now would you? I might need the book, and I might not. Maybe I just sent them away so they wouldn't have to witness her death firsthand."

"Aedenrel is _not _going to die," Kym growled, with such a stony-edged conviction in her voice that she almost believed herself. "Not while I still draw breath in my lungs!"

"But what can you do about it, Kym? Doesn't her death seem immanent? And what of those Dark Brotherhood scoundrels? You're letting them just mill around. How can you be so sure they won't be the ones to stick a knife between her ribs, to end her suffering?"

"_I know not which side you're on, Graum, but tread carefully."_ Kym hissed at him, very aware of the attention the others in the room were giving her. _"She will make it through, and you will watch your tongue. You are here on her wish, and you are only alive because of her good-will. Never forget that."_

There was a silence in the room as Kym exited, with a potion up her sleeve that no one had seen her take. Though she was not an accomplished Alchemist, she had a very rudimentary knowledge of potions, and she wasn't going to sit around idly while Aedenrel thrashed in pain, and her eyes were dazed with an emptiness that scared Kym more than the thought of traveling into Oblivion, unarmed.

"Aedenrel," Kym's voice was little more than a whisper, but there was a sort of recognition on Aedenrel's face, that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "I know you're stronger than this. You can make it past this illness. You can break free from the madness, Aedenrel, I know you can. Please, fight this a little longer. Aaron went--"

"Aaron..." The name was a whisper of hope from Aedenrel, and a secret smile didn't escape Kym's clever eyes. "Hmm."

"He went on an errand for Graum. He'll be back soon, but before he gets back, you must get better," as Kym spoke she made her way swiftly across the room, and then hesitated as Aedenrel refused to blink, or even to recognize that Kym had moved. With much difficulty, Kym uncorked the little pink bottle, and forced the liquid down Aedenrel's throat. Then she waited.

Her condition didn't change at all. There was no unclouding of her eyes, there was no rest for Aedenre'ls heavily breathing chest. Kym let out a breath she had been holding for too long, and then used her sheer force of will to hold back the tears that clouded her pristine blue eyes. There were no others in the room to see it, but Kym could not bring herself to cry in front of Aedenrel. Over the years, Aedenrel had taught her strength, and magic. She had loved Kym like no other friend, she had given her hope when the nights were long and dark, and full of nightmares. Aedenrel had stood up to fear more times than either of them cared to count. Aedenrel had always been a strong source of inspiration for Kym, and now she was lying on her deathbed, there was nothing Kym could do to console Aedenrel. There was nothing that could be done for the head-strong and lovable Wood Elf.

Kym wasn't even aware she was crying until she felt a strong pair of arms come around her shoulders. She stiffened instantly, but the arms did not release her. And she didn't know whom it was that held her, but she welcomed the embrace. A voice in her ear told her all she needed to know, lent her the strength to stop her tears, and yet didn't lessen her pain in any way at all.

_"We are here for you, Sister. We feel your pain. We all fear for her life, and we all must be strong. You, most of all. Take heart, Sister, for Aaron is stronger than you would think. He will find the answer for all of us. We will have enough time. She will make it, this we know."_

Kym didn't have to turn to know that the apparition was gone. Whether it was some sort of vision, sent to her by the other Children Of Aedenrel, or a strange dream, Kym didn't know. But she took strength from the courage of the others, and she took strength in the fact that they all believed in Aaron's abilities. Even from the start, the moment that Kym had met him, she had known he was something special, that he had a key part to play in whatever plot was weaving around them. Kym sat on a bench next to Aedenrel's bed and watched her carefully.

* * *

Even in his youth Aaron had hated goblins. He had always found them creepy, and just plain evil. They saw no difference between good and evil, they knew only killing and hatred. Once, on a wild adventure with Aedenrel, they had come across a clan of Silverfish goblins. The two of them had hardly made it out alive. He was under no illusions to believe that if that Imperial Legion Guard hadn't arrived when he did the two of them would be dead today. Now though, he was up to his elbows in the black, stinking blood of the goblins, and Ranona was getting irritated. 

"I can find pages, but no books. If it was ever here, it isn't now." Ranona threw her hands up in frustration, glancing around the dark cave with only the light from a half-burned torch. She was sweating, she was tired, and she wasn't in a good mood. And having a blind companion didn't help at all. "Aaron, this is hopeless, the book isn't here. I don't know if that Hllalu woman led us astray on purpose or not, but the book isn't here."

"Wait." Aaron's tone was quiet, and she felt compelled to listen to him. "We need to think levelly, and we need to do a full search of the entire cave. They're bound to have a treasure room somewhere, full of junk."

"You're right, of course, but we don't have the TIME, Aaron. We need the book quickly or--"

She didn't elaborate, nor did she need to. Both of them knew the importance of their mission, and neither one of them wanted to fail. Aaron stooped and began gathering the papers from the floor, smoothing them out and stacking them neatly beside him. He heard her walk away, seemingly to explore the rest of the rooms in the dank, smelly cave. Aaron was quite content to just sit on the floor and sort pages. Still, he kept his ears open as he fumbled around on the ground, stacking paper. Somehow, the task made him more calm. And it kept his mind off of other things.

Other things like a vision of a half-Wood Elf, half Imperial woman lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, blankly, not aware of her surroundings, and suffering some sort of cure-less affliction. He shook his head to clear the thought, and then stiffened as he heard approaching footsteps. They were Ranona's, but the weight and heavy tread told him that she had not found the book, and her temper had not been lessened any.

"Aaron, there's nothing here. We've been tricked, there is nothing of value here! Aedenrel is going to die, and there's nothing we can do!" Carefully, Aaron stood up, and with him came the stack of papers. Ranona was looking at him suspiciously, and then she swept the papers out of his arms, and into her pack. "This will have to do," Ranona muttered, and then there was a lengthy silence.

Aaron waited, thinking she was calculating their next move. Would they go back to the Hllalu woman and demand new information, or take the crumpled papers back to Graum and hope they had found the correct pages? His next thought went completely from his mind, though, as the High Elf took a step forward and kissed him. "Thanks for all of your help, sweetie!" Ranona stepped back from him, took his hand, and led him, flabbergasted back towards the entrance. Once again her mood had changed, and he was slightly afraid of the little High Elf. More afraid than he had ever been of any High Elf. Or minotaur. Or Nether Lich.

"I think old Graumy will have to just be happy with these pages. And if he's not, well, he can get someone else to go and fight goblins for him. Stupid, stinking things anyways, good for nothing, never keep any good treasure..." Ranona helped him back onto the horse, and then dug her heels into the beasts flanks. They would make it in time, but perhaps without the correct information.

* * *

"I- She--" Graum's words were cut off before he could even begin to explain, and the nightshade he had been adding to the "antidote" was swept out of his hands.

"No more." Kym's voice cut like a knife through Graum's protests. There was a flicker of smile on her face, before she waved her hands, and a large Nord man and woman "assisted" him out of the room. "Now then, anyone else who would like to add poison to Aedenrel's cure? No? Okay, then." Kym spun on her heels and went back to the main level, only to be stopped by two Dark Brotherhood guards.

"Eh, erm... Kym, we have the knife, ready for inspection." The Kajhiit handed her a glass knife, wrapped tightly in cloth. Another smile flickered on her face, and then died. She turned the weapon over in her hands, and then let out a deep sigh, before crossing the room, and handing it off to the "amulet inspectors." Then, she waited by the door, glancing out the window, hoping fleetingly that Aaron and Ranona would return soon, and quickly. Graum had given them two days, but one was almost over, and if there was a cure, they were going to have to apply it soon. A thought crossed her mind, and before she even knew what she was ordering, the words were coming out of her mouth.

"Someone go into town, and bring the priest. Maybe he can help her. I have... Business to attend to." As if she were a being possessed, she walked out the door, and made her way down the snow-covered road, towards a place she hoped could help.


End file.
